Watching Me, Watching You
by BellazB08
Summary: What happens when a certain someone has been watching a certain girl, falls in love with her and wants to make her his. Forever. Almost all human.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters.**

Prologue

I walked around my office, arranging papers and everything that needed to be done tomorrow, but I had this creepy feeling that I wasn't alone. I looked over my shoulder and all around the office. No one was there. I shrugged and continued with the organizing and planning. I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard a sigh, someone was here and now I was terrified. What is someone came and took me? Where would they take me?

Almost instantly I felt someone's eyes on me and I ran. I ran from the room, from the building, leaving my work unfinished and I ran to my apartment. I had no need for a car, though I had one, seeing as my work was only around the corner. I rushed up the stairs, carefully as I was wearing heels, and ran to my room, locking the door and resting against it. Sliding down the door until I sank to the floor. Why would someone be watching me? It's so creepy…I don't like it. I need to get out of here!

**A/N: Good? Does it sound good to you all? Please tell me 'cause I really want to know before I continue!!**


	2. Chapter 1: New Home

**A/N: Someone told me that I had to explain why she was so paranoid. Let me tell you, this whole story revolves around that tiny feeling she has. No one panic! You'll all find out soon enough. Trust me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 1 - New Home

I walked down the streets of my new home. Chicago is nothing like Forks, the sun shines here, but it isn't as hot as Phoenix. You're probably wondering what I'm doing in Chicago, easy, I needed to start my life over again…and I'm on the run. Not from the law, more like an enemy who was once my friend, Jacob Black. Jacob Black was two years younger than me, or he should be. He looks like he is in his late twenties, when he is really stuck as a sixteen year old. Creepy right? But that isn't the end of it. Jacob's body heat is very hot and completely unnatural, he tends to have a lot of control with his anger…but his body starts to shake violently when he is angry and that scares the hell out of me. Who knew that mythical monsters and creatures could exist? Not me. When I moved to Forks at the age of sixteen, I never expected to find mythical monsters around. I've seen Jacob in his mythical form…and let me tell you it's scary! He's huge, with russet brown fur and black eyes. He's terrifying and he's a werewolf. Now, I thought that everything weird about his human form scared the hell out of me, but not as much as your best friend being a werewolf. He says he won't harm me, but he did so I ran. But that isn't the end of mythical monsters…Jacob claims that the werewolves are around because the vampires exist.

So I found out these few things while I was in Forks, there's not one werewolf but a whole bloody pack of them and there's not one vampire but two and they lived undercover in the small town of Forks.

Anyway. I ran away to college as soon as I could, but there was one problem…Jacob followed me two years later. He followed me everywhere! I finally graduated one year ago, began leasing out the house that I inherited, earned more money with my job, got a new job in Chicago, moved to Chicago and started my life. I'm praying that Jacob won't follow me, but I can't guarantee that he won't. I bumped into someone then, pulling me out of my thoughts and back to reality.

"Sorry." I muttered. I looked up at the person I had bumped into. He had curly brown hair, well built muscles and he was tall. Also rather intimidating.

"That's okay. I'm Emmett, by the way." The man replied, smiling at me and holding out a hand for me to shake.

"Isabella." I said, at a loss for words all I could say was my full name…not Bella, but Isabella. I shook his hand, quickly, still feeling rather intimidated by this Emmett.

"Em? Let's go." I heard another voice call to Emmett from behind me. I turned to see who it was and saw another man with golden honey blonde hair coming towards us. He wasn't as well built as Emmett, but he was also pretty tall and he had bright and clear blue eyes…unlike Emmett who had murky looking hazel eyes.

"Jasper. This is Isabella." Emmett called to the man, introducing me. Though I had no idea why. I was just a random stranger that had bumped into Emmett and then we introduce and next thing he is introducing me to his friend. Weird. The other man, Jasper I assumed, smiled.

"Meeting another woman when you're soon to be wed? What will Rose say?" I heard the teasing tone in Jasper's voice as he spoke to Emmett and felt rather relieved that these men weren't going to hurt me…well I hoped not and I wasn't too sure about Jasper yet.

"No. We just ran into each other." Emmett replied.

"And you thought it was best to introduce yourself?" Jasper asked him, his voice was light and I could tell that he wasn't a mean person. Neither of them were. They both had light, teasing voices. I could only assume that they had known each other for a while.

"Of course." Emmett replied. He and Jasper laughed at something I had missed, they defiantly known each other for a long time.

"Uh-huh. Whatever Em. Nice to meet you, Isabella." Jasper said as he turned to me, holding out a hand for me to shake. I shook his hand and smiled. I suddenly felt calm and safe with these two men, after feeling so intimidated with Emmett around, this was no longer the case.

"You too." I replied warmly. It was rather nice to meet some people who were most likely living in Chicago, which meant that I _might_ just have some contacts and new friends. Just might, though.

"What are you doing now, Isabella?" Emmett asked suddenly. I turned to look at him and saw him smiling. I was puzzled, why was he interested in what _I_ was going to do? Firstly, he had a fiancée called…Rose? Secondly, I was rather boring. I decided to answer his question.

"Walking? Exploring my new hometown? Going back to my apartment and reading? Finding where my work is? Getting a new car?" I went through a list of things that I needed to do, every time I suggested something, Emmett would shake his head. I stopped guessing and frowned at him, while he smiled back innocently. "Then what _am_ I doing, Emmett? Seeing as you know so much." I asked him with a light teasing tone at the end.

"Coming with Jasper and I to see our sisters." He explained as he turned me by the shoulders and made me walk forward. Jasper followed along, laughing.

"Does your fiancée approve of you boldness?" I teased Emmett. He and Jasper burst out laughing.

"Yes. Otherwise we wouldn't be together." Emmett replied.

"Uh-huh." I answered.

"Emmett, I think we should find out if Isabella _wants_ to come and meet our sisters." Jasper told Emmett.

"Nonsense. Everyone wants to meet our sisters!" Emmett replied. I laughed at him, he was obviously immature…though he appeared my age.

"Do you want to meet them, Isabella?" Jasper asked.

"Tell me about them." I answered him, wanting to know whether I might see what I'm getting myself into.

"Well, Emmett's sister, my wife, is short with black hair and hazel eyes. She loves shopping and always have a lot of energy that it can almost drive you to insanity. But you get used to it. We met in college, actually." Jasper explained his wife first. The person sounded similar, I was just about to say something when Emmett spoke up.

"Yes, yes. I'm sure Isabella wants to her _all_ about it…your meeting and love at first sight." Emmett spoke with a sarcastic tone.

"Love at first sight." I murmured, something I didn't believe in. I believed in love, but not really love at first sight or a soul mate. "Dartmouth?" I guessed suddenly.

"Pardon?" Jasper asked.

"Did you meet at Dartmouth?" I asked properly.

"Yes. How did you…know?" Jasper seemed to struggle with the last word, he wasn't sure whether I knew or I had guessed. I pulled away from Emmett's pushing and turned around, facing both Emmett and Jasper as they walked behind me, and began to walk backwards.

"I'm pretty sure I know her." I exclaimed. I smiled at Jasper while he laughed and smiled back.

"Then I think she'll be glad to see you…even if she knows you or not." Jasper replied, nudging Emmett in the arm.

"Yeah, yeah. I know my little sister likes to meet new people. Now turn around before you fall." Emmett commanded.

"Yes sir." I replied and turned around, but not without giving Emmett a salute. "What about your fiancé, Emmett?" I asked him.

"My fiancée is Jasper's sister. She's tall, statuesque, long blonde hair that has soft natural curls. She also has blue eyes like Jasper." Emmett explained. Sounds like a twin to me.

"Is she Jasper's twin?" I asked, both Emmett and Jasper.

"Yeah. Know her?" Emmett asked sounding a little hopeful. I looked at him over my shoulder.

"No. But I know that's Rose who Jasper mentioned. Sorry Emmett." I smiled warmly at him and he huffed. He probably wanted to gush over her. Jasper laughed, I was guessing that there was something funny about Emmett's expression. I turned my head to look at Emmett over my shoulder again. He did look funny, his shoulders were hunched and his eyes were downcast, it reminded me of a child who just got told off. I laughed with Jasper.

Jasper tugged on my wrist and led me into a large, familiar building…it was the apartment building that I lived in. I wonder which one lived here, Jasper and his wife or maybe Emmett's fiancée…I smiled and walked to the elevator, pressing the up button. I waited by the doors with Emmett and Jasper, who were watching me curiously and suspiciously.

"Which level?" I asked as the doors opened and we walked in.

"Ten." Jasper replied. So it was most likely his home. I smiled at him and pushed to button. That was the same level as mine and I just wanted to burst out in laughter at the fact that either Jasper and his wife or Emmett's fiancé lived on the same floor as me. But I held it in, not wanting to seem like a lunatic but probably failing anyway. Finally, after five minutes, the elevator reached the level and opened its doors. I took a few steps out and turned my head to the left. At the end of the corridor was a single door, calling to me, that led to my apartment.

"Isabella." Jasper called in a whisper. I turned to him, was he trying to surprise his wife with someone she might know. I followed Emmett and Jasper to the right and stopped near the end of the corridor.

**A/N: Like it? Hope you did. R&R everyone and I'll answer all the questions you have! Love you all!! **


	3. Chapter 2: I'm Back

**A/N: Just so you know, Emmett and Jasper are human. Jacob is a werewolf. Alice and Rosalie are also human, but there are some twists with this, there will be a few vampires. Just a few, though...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 2 - I'm Back

Jasper opened the door slowly; we could hear the laughter of two women inside the apartment. Jasper signaled for us to come in. Emmett and I entered and I stood in the hallway, staring at the apartment in awe. It was very well decorated; there were paintings and photos hanging on the walls everywhere. I stopped when I saw a painting of Jasper and his wife, it was her. I smiled.

"This way." Jasper whispered to me. I nodded and followed him.

"Dear I'm home!" Jasper called.

"Jazzy!" The sudden excited squeal came from another room and Jasper was hurrying to follow the voice. Emmett was snickering while I was just following at my own pace, making sure that I went to the right room. Emmett stopped suddenly and I stopped to, we were in the living room. There were two couches, a deep red colour but they weren't leather. The living room was a black and red contrast with silver. I smiled, it was an amazing apartment.

"How are you?" I heard Jasper ask. I turned to see Jasper holding his wife and kiss her on the forehead. I looked away and caught the eye of another girl, blonde and tall…Emmett's fiancée, Rose. Emmett went over to his fiancée and gave her a peck on the lips. She eyed me curiously, obviously she was wondering why her brother and fiancée brought a random into the house that had terrible fashion sense. Emmett's fiancée looked like a bloody model.

"Better." The girl in Jasper's arms replied. I turned towards them, hearing her musical voice made me feel happy and reminded me of our good times.

"There's someone here…" Jasper trailed off as the girl's eyes wondered, she looked at Emmett and Rose and then me. Her eyes went wide.

"Surprise." I said quickly. The girl squealed, ran to me from Jasper's arms and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"You're back!" She squealed in delight.

"I'm back." I assured her.

"Ohmigosh!! Bella I can't believe you're here! After all this time!!" She spoke so quickly I nearly missed all of that too.

"I missed you too, Alice. I can't believe you're here!" I replied. She pulled back and smiled at me.

"It's been _way_ to long! I'm guessing you've met my brother, Emmett." She exclaimed, pointing to her big burly brother.

"Yeah." I replied. She beamed.

"That's Rosalie, his fiancée…we all call her Rose." Alice continued, pointing to Emmett's fiancée. I smiled at her and she smiled back, she seemed warmer now, thankful to know that a complete random was not in the apartment.

"Hi." I greeted her, not thinking of another way.

"Hi." She replied. Her voice was warm and not harsh.

"Everyone, this is Isabella, but I get to call her Bella. We met in Forks and then we went our separate ways, me to Dartmouth and Bella to Alaska." Alice introduced me to Rosalie, seeing as Emmett and Jasper already knew me.

"Can we call you Bella too, Isabella's too long." Emmett complained, we all laughed.

"Of course you can." I replied. Alice clapped and bounced off to Jasper, dragging him to the lounge room and onto a couch, Rosalie and Emmett followed and so did I. We all sat down, Emmett and Rosalie were sitting next to Jasper and Alice.

"Tell me _everything_ that happened since we parted!" Alice demanded. I smiled at her, she hadn't changed a bit.

"Well, two years into my course, guess who showed up." I began explaining, she already knew what happened before we separated so now she only needed to know about the numerous amounts of guys who flirted with me, Jacob following me and the creepy paranoia I have with someone watching me…that's what it feels like anyway.

"Who?" She asked.

"Jacob Black." I told her.

"No way!" She yelled.

"Way." I told her. She groaned.

"That guys is a freaky stalker." Alice exclaimed.

"No…he's a freaky stalker, driven to believe he needs to protect me and he's a you know what." I told her. She rolled her eyes.

"I'll believe all of it. He did say he needed to protect you from the 'vampires' did you see them?" Alice asked me.

"No. I think he's a liar." I replied.

"Same. With the vampires anyway, definitely not the other thing…" Alice trailed off, remembering that we had other people here. "Oops." She muttered.

"Jacob's a what?" Jasper asked.

"Don't worry." I replied for Alice. "You might find out…later…" I trailed off, not sure if they would.

"So do you think he'll follow you?" Alice pushed.

"Yes. But I'm hoping he won't. So I'm on the run." I explained in a hushed whisper. Alice burst out laughing while Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie stared at me with wide eyes.

"You're on the run from the law?" Rosalie growled. Obviously she didn't like the idea of someone running from the law near her…she would probably turn me in…if it were true.

"God grief. No. Its a little inside joke. I'm running from someone," I started to explain.

"Who's completely obsessed with you." Alice put in. I laughed.

"He won't leave me alone so I'm restarting my life in Chicago…praying that he won't follow me." I finished my explanation, they all laughed in understanding.

"You like the apartment?" Alice asked suddenly. I laughed.

"Yes. Yours I'm assuming?" I looked at her, she nodded. "So you're a decorator then?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"Actually I am a fashion assistant. Helping people with fashion and things like that. Finished my degree though. I also like to do interior decorating…Rose thinks I should go into it." Alice replied.

"Well Rosalie is correct." I told her. Rosalie laughed.

"Call me Rose." She said simply and I smiled at her, she smiled back. I could see a good friendship coming from this.

"What about you?" Alice demanded. I sighed.

"I've got my degree and am starting to work in a fashion magazine as an assistant." I told her.

"Really?" She squealed. I nodded. "That's great! Rose works in a fashion magazine as well." Alice stated.

"Model?" I asked Rose. She smiled and nodded and then eyed my outfit. I knew what was running through her mind in that moment.

"I don't dress like this to work. I wear much more fashionable things when I'm at work or going out. This is usually what I wear when I'm at home and just wanting to relax." I explained. Understanding light Rosalie's face and she smiled at me again.

"Ooh. Speaking of homes where are you living Bella?" Alice asked me. I groaned.

"I don't think I should tell you that." I told her.

"Aw! Come on!" Alice whined.

"Fine." I gave in quickly, not wanting to hear and torture myself and everyone else here with her whines and complaints.

"Yay!" Alice squealed, clapping her hands together. I sighed. Where does she get the energy from? I rubbed my forehead and shook my head, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"I'm going to regret this." I told myself.

"No you're not." Alice argued.

"Yes I am." I sighed. I looked at her. "I live down the hall." I explained. Alice jumped up and screamed in delight. I covered my eyes at the sound.

"Down the hall?" Alice asked, rather excited. I nodded. "Where?" She demanded. I sighed again.

"I'll show you when I leave, which I should do now. I have work tomorrow and I have to finish unpacking." Alice sulked at me.

"Why?" She complained.

"Alice I'm right down the hall! It's not like you're never going to see me again." I told her, getting up and heading for the door. She followed me.

"Bye, Bella." Everyone called to me.

"See you. Nice to meet you Rose, Emmett, Jasper." I told them, nodding at them all. Alice chased me to the door.

"But it feels like it." Alice stated.

"I know. It felt like that before huh, but it won't happen again. I'm here to stay, unless Jacob shows up and then you'll see me everyday…unless _you_ move to a bigger house." I tried to reassure her.

"I will not move!" She claimed. My eyes flickered to her tiny bump. She chuckled. "Noticed? Isn't it great?" She said, placing her hands on her now bulging stomach. I smiled.

"How far along?" I asked her.

"Five months." She smiled at me. I laughed.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I told her and I walked off, well more like ran, to my apartment. She squealed when she found out what apartment I was in. I turned back as I was in my doorway, she was there and she waved eagerly. I waved back and walked in, smiling at her once more.

**A/N: Okay. Alice and Bella, as you already know from this chapter, were friends in the past. Rosalie and Bella never met, until now, Emmett and Bella only saw each other a few times when Alice and Bella were in Forks...Emmett never _met_ Bella, therefore he felt the need to be friendly because he recognized Bella. Also, Alice and Bella are 24. Rosalie and Jasper are 25 and Emmett is 26. Enjoy!!**


	4. Chapter 3: Work

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 3 - Work

I walked into work with determination, it was my first day but I was prepared for it. My hair was in a messy bun with a few loose strands to shape my face. I was wearing some black dress pants, blue silk top with a black jacket. Now, I know what you're thinking, that's a lot of black. But I have some white in my hair, it's just a clip but it helps to add some colour to my outfit. I was also wearing some deep midnight blue heels. I walked up to the receptionist.

"Hi, how can I help you?" She asked, smiling at me.

"I'm just starting work here." I explained. Understanding lit her face.

"Of course! My name is Vanessa, but everyone here calls me Ness or Nessie. So pick either one." She introduced herself like she thought we were going to be great friends.

"Isabella. But I prefer Bella." I told her. She stood up and smiled at me.

"Come with me. I'll show you where you will be working. You'll be working in the modeling department, basically just running around getting clothes, accessories. You get the idea." She started to explain my job to me as we walked; I noticed a lot of the guys at work stopping to stare at me. She seemed completely oblivious to them. "You'll be in certain meetings with designers and what we will do for our next cover and you're the assistant for her." Vanessa came to a halt and pointed at a woman. I studied the woman for a moment. She was tall and pretty. Her black hair was in curls.

"That's Jessica Stanley. She's almost the director around here, but someone else beat her there. She's nice, don't worry, but watch out for Lauren. She's a model and she gets jealous quickly and tries to attack you when she spots you." Vanessa explained with a snicker.

"She's tried to attack you, then?" I assumed. She laughed.

"Yeah. I'll help you with her. But she's of no importance. Jessica will explain your job more thoroughly all right?" She checked to see if I had missed anything.

"Got it." I replied. She smiled.

"Good. Let's go." She said and we started walking towards Jessica. "Jessica. I have your new assistant." Vanessa stated.

"Oh. Hello, Jessica Stanley." Jessica greeted me with warmth. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Hi. Bella Swan." I told her. She smiled.

"Good. Let's get to work." She said and she shooed Vanessa off.

"Bye." Vanessa called. She waved at me quickly and I waved back. Jessica led me to a desk that sat outside a room.

"This is your desk." She stated. I placed my bag on the desk. "Watch out for Lauren. Come with me and we will start work right away." She stated. I nodded. "I suggest you put your bag, here." She suggested, placing my bag under the desk.

"Thanks." I smiled at her.

"No problem. Let's go." She replied and hurried off. I followed her and met some of the other girls I would be working with. Jessica had two assistants, there was so much work to be done she insisted from the director that she had two, I was one and Angela was another. We got along fine; we helped each other with everything. By the end of the day I was ready to go home.

"Angela. You and Bella have to go do something. Go the director and discuss it, I don't understand it." I heard Jessica speaking to Angela as she walked by.

"Bella," Angela called to me.

"Coming." I hurried out of my seat and went to Angela.

"We have to -" Angela began to explain.

"I heard." I told her with a warm smile. She smiled back and we left for the director's office. Angela knocked on the door.

"Come in." A voice replied. We walked in and found the director there, Mike Newton or something crazy. Whatever he was doing in fashion was beyond me.

"You had a job for Jessica. We were sent to do it." Angela explained. Mike smiled at Angela and then turned to me, his grin got bigger and I could tell he was undressing me with his eyes. I groaned internally. How can guys be so repulsive?

"Of course. Who's this? The new one…I suppose?" Mike asked.

"Bella Swan. The new assistant." Angela answered quickly. Mike stood up and I realized that he was no taller than Angela and me.

"Nice to meet you, Bella." Mike said as he walked up to us.

"You too." I replied curtly.

"There are some photos that need organizing and the dresses required. I was informed not ten minutes ago and the person who usually does it ran off, so you two have to do it." Mike told us. Angela nodded.

"On it." She replied and turned. I followed after her heading for the room. It didn't escape my notice that there were footsteps. Once we were inside the needed room, Angela closed the door firmly and locked it.

"That should keep him out." She muttered.

"Is there something wrong with him?" I asked Angela suddenly. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes. He likes to get whatever he wants and right now, it's either you or me. He's tried me once and failed." Angela replied. I nodded.

"You have a boyfriend." I stated.

"Yes." Angela replied, starting to work.

"Why's he trying you if you have a boyfriend?" I asked.

"I don't know. Certain boys minds I just _can't_ figure out." She replied. I nodded and helped her finish off the work.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"How was your day?" Alice asked as she sat down on the couch in my apartment.

"All right. Some of the girls are really nice. Have to stay away from Lauren apparently and Mike." I shuddered at the very name of Mike.

"Oh poor you! You're working for the company that Mike Newton owns. I feel terribly sorry for you." Alice sympathized for me. I laughed.

"I no. Poor me. I feel sorry for myself!" I told her. I sighed.

"Something wrong?" Alice asked.

"Yeah." I muttered.

"Shoot." Alice said. I looked at her and sat down in the armchair across from her.

"I feel like…this is gonna sound silly, but ever since I left college…I've felt like I'm being…watched." I admitted.

"Jacob isn't watching you. No one is. Is there anyone in the apartment apart from me? Maybe it's me who's watching you." Alice replied, trying to lighten the mood obviously. It worked…a little. I laughed at her.

"I know _that_. I know Jacob isn't watching me. I know there isn't anyone in the room, apart from you. But it sure does…_feel_ like it." I explained.

"Bella. How can anyone _watch_ you if they aren't in the room?" Alice asked me.

"There are other ways than just being in the room." I muttered.

"Oh? How so?" She asked me. I glared at her.

"Cameras, binoculars from afar, through windows." I started ranting off many ways to watch someone. "You see? There are other ways than just being in the room!" I finished my rant.

"I'm sorry Bella. This is going to sound mean, but…I _really_ don't think anyone is watching you. All right? I think you're just uptight after Jacob following you around." She explained with sincerity in her voice. I sighed and scratched my head.

"You're right. Maybe I'm just paranoid after Jacob." I agreed with her. She patted my knee.

"Let's eat." She said and got up to grab food. I laughed at her. She would always turn something serious and make it fun. She always found a way for everything. I sighed and followed Alice into my kitchen.

**A/N: Good? Terrible? Tell me what you think. Thanks for the reviews so far, everyone!**


	5. Chapter 4: Paranoia

Chapter 4 - Paranoia

"Ugh! Why is she always making us go see Mike about _everything_?" I demanded Angela. She giggled and shrugged.

"I don't know. She doesn't want to get hit on by him again?" Angela guessed. I giggled. Mike was always flirting with Jessica and it was obvious that she was getting sick of it. I groaned as we stopped at his door.

"Come in…Jessica." Mike cooed. Angela and I giggled and walked in.

"It's Angela and Bella, not Jessica." Angela told him. His face fell slightly and I had to keep myself from laughing.

"Oh. That's a shame. Anyway, you know the usual routine." Mike informed us. We nodded and left for the same room…again.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Bella! I'm really sorry. I have to go. I'm - " Angela called to me as I headed back to the room where we had been working.

"Going to meet up with Ben. Yeah, yeah, I know. Now go get your ass down there." I finished her sentence for her. She smiled at me.

"Thanks. See you tomorrow!" She called as she ran down the corridor. I sighed and went to my work, alone.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Finished." I murmured as I finished the job that Angela and I had been working on for quite some time now. I smiled and walked back to my office, thankfully, no one was around. It was just me. Usually it would be Angela and I, plus Mike…but not tonight and I was thankful for that. My office was now opposite to Angela's; Jessica had told me that she hadn't finished redecorating my office so I had to sit outside hers at that desk.

I walked around my office, arranging papers and everything that needed to be done tomorrow, but I had this creepy feeling that I wasn't alone. I looked over my shoulder and all around the office. No one was there. I shrugged and continued with the organizing and planning. I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard a sigh, someone was here and now I was terrified. What if someone came and took me? Where would they take me?

Almost instantly I felt someone's eyes on me and I ran. I ran from the room, from the building, leaving my work unfinished and I ran to my apartment. I had no need for a car, though I had one, seeing as my work was only around the corner. I rushed up the stairs, carefully as I was wearing heels, and ran to my room, locking the door and resting against it. Sliding down the door until I sank to the floor. Why would someone be watching me? It's so creepy…I don't like it. I need to get out of here! I got up and walked across to Alice's apartment. I knocked on the door, waiting for her.

"Oh. Hey, Bella. What's up?" She asked as she opened the door.

"Alice. I think someone's watching me!" I whispered. She sighed.

"Bella. You need to stop being so paranoid." She told me and let me in. I walked in and she closed the door, heading for her kitchen.

"Alice. I'm serious. I know I never _see_ anyone around the place, but sometimes I _hear_ someone." I stopped walking when Alice did. She turned and faced me.

"_Hear_ someone?" She repeated.

"Yes. I heard a sigh. It wasn't me, it was someone else." I explained to her sternly.

"Bella. What did the sigh sound like?" She asked me.

"I don't know…longing?" I guessed. It had sounded like the person was longing for something that they couldn't have. Alice laughed.

"It was most likely you. You're probably just longing for someone else's company. You're so silly sometimes." Alice said and she started walking towards the kitchen.

"I know I sound paranoid…but I don't think I am." I was practically begging for her to listen to me. She sighed.

"Bella. I _seriously_ don't think anyone is watching you. It's all in your head! You're so uptight from that thing with Jacob that everything is getting to you. I think you should see someone about your case of paranoia."

"Fine. Don't blame me if I go missing." I muttered under my breath.

I walked into my apartment cautiously when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Bella, it's me. Rosalie. Listen, my parents have invited us, meaning you, me, Jasper and Emmett, to this place that a rich family used to own. They are holding a party there. Will you come?" Rosalie asked.

"Sure. Details?" I asked her. Rosalie told me all the details and I was glad that I would be going somewhere. She told me that it was semi formal; I thanked the lord for that. I didn't feel like a formal party this weekend.

"Thanks Rose. I'll be there." I told her.

"Yay! See you then!" She replied.

"Bye."

"Bye!" And we hung up. I walked into my room and began planning what I would wear. I finally picked out a midnight blue dress that hugged my chest, but was free and flowed gently to my knees at the bottom. I smiled and picked out matching heels.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Bella! You look stunning! Love the dress." Rosalie called to me as I entered the house.

"Thanks. You look gorgeous as well, as always." I replied. She laughed.

"Come on. Let's go. Everyone is already here." She stated, walking forward. I followed after her, careful not to trip in my shoes.

"And by everyone you mean, Alice, Jasper and Emmett…right?" I asked her. She laughed again.

"Right." I nodded and we walked into a huge room, it appeared to be some sort of ballroom or dining room.

"Bella! That dress is gorgeous on you. Where did you get it?" Alice demanded as soon as I had joined them, she handed me a drink.

"Thanks. I don't remember where I get all my clothes, Alice." I told her. She laughed.

"Oh well. It's fantastic. Blue is definitely your colour." Alice told me. I laughed without humor.

"So I've heard." I muttered. She looked at me with a puzzled expression as I searched the room. No one was staring at me; they were all talking happily amongst themselves. Maybe Alice was right. Maybe I was just totally paranoid. I finished my drink and instantly needed the toilet.

"Excuse me, for a moment." I whispered.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked, suddenly concerned or something crazy.

"Toilet." I replied with a smile. She nodded and smiled back. I walked away and found the toilet with ease.

I walked out of the toilet, not really wanting to go back to the party just yet, I decided to explore. I suddenly came across a door where I could hear music. I walked in and walked down the dimly lit hallway. There was rather creepy music as I went along, but I couldn't seem to turn around. It scared me. I wanted to stop and turn around, but I couldn't. It was as though I was drawn to the music. I came to an entrance to a room; it was well lit, compared to the hallway, there were wooden floors and a fireplace in the off-white room. Also, a rather large and black piano, a grand piano stood in the middle of the room. I turned to leave, seeing as no one was down here.

_Darlin' don't leave me out here in the cold._

I froze in my tracks. There was a voice, the most beautiful voice I had ever heard, singing the lyrics to a song I had never heard.

_I'm begging you baby don't leave me out here on my own._

It was as though someone was singing to me. I turned around and took a step into the room. No one was around, so who could be singing?

_I'll die, if you don't hold me tight_

_Tonight,  
I couldn't make it outside If I tried,  
so please let me in lover, be kind._

I froze in the room once more. It seemed as though this person, whoever and wherever they may be, was singing to…me…

_Darlin' don't desert me in here it's so dark._

Huh. It wasn't dark.

_  
Don't leave me here darlin' don't you know I can't stand to part._

Panic rose in me. What if it was the person who had been watching me? What if they were finally here and were going to hurt me or something? Oh god. I had to get out of here. I turned to run when the voice began to sing again.

_Oh but I'll stay, If you promise to keep me safe._

_I can't make it alone, I'm afraid._

_Oh my angel just don't go away._

For some reason I couldn't just run, as I had planned to. It was as though the voice needed me and wanted me…I needed to snap out of my weird trance and run. There was nothing safe about this place, it was dangerous to me and I shouldn't be here. I had to run. So I did, I ran and the creepy music came back as I ran.

_  
Please, don't leave me out here in the cold._

Shit! The voice was following me!

_No, no please don't leave me out here on my own._

Oh my god. There's the door! I ran and once I reached it, I tugged on it. It was locked. Oh shit, the voice was getting closer and closer.

_Darlin' don't leave me out here in the cold._

I wanted to scream. But I couldn't. I was breathing heavily and on the edge of hysteria, but I couldn't scream. Why? It felt like there was a damn lump growing in my throat, which prevented me from screaming.

_No, no please don't leave me out here on my own._

Oh god. I was going to die. With that, I fainted.

**A/N: Gasp! Shock! Horror! What happened to the well loved Bella? Next chapter might say something!**


	6. Chapter 5: Keep Me

**A/N: I should have done a disclaimer on the other chapter. But I forgot! But you all know that I don't own Twilight or any of the characters anyway, but hey, here's another disclaimer anyway! The song in the other chapter was called _Out Here In The Cold_, which was by Gotye.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 5 - Keep Me

I awoke in a very comfortable bed, but when I looked at the wall, it was not the blue that was on my wall…but a lime green colour. I sat up instantly. Where was I? I looked around the room; there was a wardrobe, a rug on the floor, a four-poster bed, which I was in and a desk with a mirror. I looked up at the _very_ high ceiling, the three windows with curtains drawn and the stone floor. I suddenly noticed my feet; they were bare. Someone had carried me and taken me…here and taken off my shoes as I fainted? What the hell? I spotted my shoes near the desk and sighed in acute relief.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." I heard a velvety voice say. I froze and turned around to find myself looking into a pair of topaz eyes. I examined the person in front of me. He was tall and had pretty good muscles, not as good as Emmett's, but better than Jasper's. He had tousled bronze hair and he seemed to have a very boyish look to him. He was also abnormally pale, his nose was perfectly straight and everything about his face was perfect. It was all straight and angular and just…perfect.

"Breathe." He commanded me. I did, I took in a deep, yet shaky breath as he asked. How long was I holding my breath?

"Where am I?" I asked in a weak voice once I found my voice. I never looked away from his eyes, nor did he tear his gaze away from me. His eyes were so intense that they burned into mine; I finally turned my head away and looked around the room once more. Where was I? How did I get here? Who is he? What am I going to do? How will I get home? Why am I here? All the questions ran through my mind and I wanted to know the answers to them, so desperately.

"My place." He answered.

"Why did you bring me here?" I whispered. No answer. I got up from the bed and looked around a bit more.

"Do you want something to eat?" He asked suddenly.

"Um…no thanks. But some…water would be good, please." I replied. He chuckled.

"Of course." I didn't hear him leave and turned to see if he was really gone. He was. He moved so silently that I had never noticed. He came back a moment later with a glass of water. I noticed his movements were graceful, he handed me the glass.

"Here," I smiled at him, well forced a smile really, and he smiled back warmly. I didn't understand. I was so scared to be here and not home. I didn't know who this person was or how I got here, it was so weird. I looked around the room again as I drank. I finished it off quicker than I thought.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"No problem." He replied. He disappeared again, how quick and graceful was he? How is it even possible? No human should be able to move like that! He came in not long after. I spotted a door and headed for it, when something cold grabbed my wrist. I jerked away from the touch, one, because it was unnaturally cold, two, because it felt like an electric shock flow between us. I turned to find the man holding my wrist. I tried to pull away, but he held my wrist firmly.

_Calm down now baby, the end of the journey's in sight._

He had started singing and I instantly recognized the voice form last night. I stopped tugging, freezing in place and I listened to his beautiful voice. I then noticed some music that I recognized as well. I knew this song. I stared at him in shock. He smiled and kept going.

_You've travelled so far love; now all of the stars are aligned._

Oh my god. This was…wack…in a way.

_Say goodbye_

Two could play this game, I responded to his words instantly with the matching words.

_**I don't want to, I don't want to**_

His face looked pained now.

_Don't you fight _

_**I don't want to, I don't want to**_

_Leaving your life's no easy ride._

I gaped at him. I couldn't believe this. It seemed so much like…what was happening now.

_All the grief you gave,  
all the love you made,  
all your yesterdays,  
everything you were,  
Will fade._

For some weird reason, I had a feeling that this was true. But I didn't want to admit it; I tried tugging away from his grip once more. That only made him hold on tighter and he kept singing.

_This is the only way. This is the only way._

_Calm down now baby, the end of the journey's in sight.  
You've travelled so far love; now all of the stars are aligned._

_All the things you thought you came here for.  
Everything you thought you knew for sure.  
No meandering.  
No more wondering.  
Everything is true._

_All the things you thought you had to say.  
Everyone you left along the way.  
So you gather how.  
Nothing matters now that your time is through._

I kept fighting his grip, though it was pointless. These words seemed too…real.

_Say goodbye_

_**I don't want to, I don't want to**_

_Don't you fight _

_**I don't want to, I don't want to**_

_Leaving your life's no easy ride._

I felt the tears coming down my cheeks now. Why did this have to seem so real? These words were going to haunt me forever. I just knew it. I finally gave up fighting and let the tears roll down my cheeks. He pulled me to his chest and wrapped his cold, strong arms around me. He just held me there and stroked my hair as he kept on singing,

_This is the only way,_

_This is the only way,_

_This is the only way._

_This is the only way,_

_This is the only way,_

_This is the only way._

_This is the only way,_

_This is the only way,_

_This is the only way._

_This is the only way,_

_This is the only way,_

_This is the only way._

_This is the only way,_

_This is the only way,_

_This is the only way._

All the while, I just cried into his chest. Soaking his shirt. How could this happen? I knew the meaning behind those words. I wasn't going home. I never will. This man is going to keep me here forever and ever until I die.

**A/N: Hmmm...who's the vampire? Like the chapter. I liked that song so much, it seemed so...appropriate for this whole story. If you're wondering, which your probably not...but hey, that song was also by Gotye and it's called, _The Only Way_. Enjoy! In case you're wondering, I do like Gotye.**


	7. Chapter 6: Watchful Eye

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 6 - Watchful Eye

I woke up again in the same bed, the pillow was stained with my tears and there was something cold around my waist. I looked down and saw a blanket there and an…arm. That didn't make sense. I rolled over and found myself looking into the same topaz eyes as yesterday. The man was propped up on one elbow; his hand supporting his head and he was looking at me…well…watching me was more the correct word. He raised his other hand, which had been around my waist, and brushed the back of his hand across my cheek. I didn't react, as I should have, I just lay there and stared back at him.

"Are you all right?" He asked. I was stunned how musical his voice sounded and then realized that he was waiting for an answer.

"B-b-been better." I stuttered. He chuckled.

"I bet you have." He muttered…or at least I _thought_ that he muttered that. Maybe I wasn't supposed to hear that. "Are you hungry?" He asked suddenly. I nodded. "I'll go get something. Wait here." He got off the bed and disappeared, leaving me stunned once more. He came back a moment later with some food.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I took the food from him, it was an apple and some juice. I drank the juice and ate the apple within a few minutes. Okay not a few minutes, more like twenty. I could tell the man with topaz eyes was watching me, and that made me feel awkward. I looked at him a few times, but quickly looked away as he was watching me.

I got up after I had eaten and explored the place some more. I didn't go running to the door like I had yesterday, seeing as he could catch me no matter how fast I ran, instead I looked around through the other doors. He seemed to follow me quite a lot. Finally, I got fed up with him following me and I turned and looked up at him.

"Why do you keep watching me and following me _everywhere_?" I demanded. He chuckled.

"You never seemed to notice before." He replied. I gasped.

"So I _was_ being watched." I muttered to myself. He chuckled again, obviously finding this amusing.

"You knew?" He asked as though he had heard me.

"I _felt_ it. Didn't know for sure, but it sure did feel like someone was watching me." I explained.

"A sixth sense? Wonderful." He replied sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and turned around, walking away from him. He followed silently behind me. I turned on him again,

"Okay. Seriously. Please, stop following me. I'm not going anywhere! I'm just exploring. Why do you have to follow me everywhere?" I begged. He chuckled…why did he seem this was so funny? And why did my heart react whenever he chuckled? This was so frustrating.

"Just making sure you don't trip." He told me with a breathtaking smile. My heart sped up as I stopped breathing. "Breathe." He commanded and took my hand, leading me forward. I took a deep breath and tried to keep them regular and even. He led me back to the bedroom. "Finished exploring?" He asked. I pulled my hand from his grip and looked at the wardrobe. "Do you need the facilities?" He asked. I nodded. "I'll get you some new clothes." He stated and disappeared. I made my way to the room where the bathroom was. He caught up quickly, much to my dismay. He handed me the clothes

"Thanks." I mumbled and I closed the door in his face, praying that he wouldn't be there when I got out. I took my time in the shower, letting the warm water unknot my muscles in my back. I got dressed quickly and headed for the door, catching a glimpse of myself as I left. He had given me faded blue jeans and a blue top with a V-neck and three quarter sleeves. When I exited, he was leaning against the wall looking like a Greek god. He smiled at me. I nodded and made my way back to the bedroom.

I sat on the bed, cross-legged and he sat in a chair on the other side, still watching me.

"Do you realize how creepy you're being by watching me all the time?" I asked him.

"It's not that bad. I know what it feels like." He replied. I laughed.

"Sure. Not that bad. I've been watched for ages and now I have to be watched some more, and this time…I can _see_ the person watching me. So much fun." I spoke with a sarcastic tone. He smiled.

"Are you angry?" He asked.

"Why would I be angry? More like…frightened and scared…though those are similar." I whispered, not trusting my voice. I knew I would break down any second.

"Why are you frightened and scared?" He whispered.

"Because I don't know where I am. I don't know who you are. I don't know if I'll ever go home. I don't know what's going to become of me." I had started speaking with a strong voice, but it soon became weaker and was a mere whisper at the end. The tears were flowing silently down my cheeks. I sniffed as the man got up and walked over to me, wiping away my tears. He looked into my eyes, searching for something.

"My name is Edward. It doesn't matter where you are. You will go home. Someday. Nothing terrible will happen to you. I promise." He whispered. Edward. What a common and traditional name…sort of.

"How do I know how much your promises are worth?" I asked him. He didn't respond right away. He seemed to need to think about it.

"You'll trust me eventually and then my promises will mean more than they do today." He whispered. He had taken my face in his hands and was stroking my cheekbone with his thumb. He was crouched in front of me, his eyes peering up into mine. For some reason, this felt…right. It was weird, I was terrified of the man, Edward, in front of me who was clearly not human and I _still_ had no idea of what was to become of me. Was he going to kill me? Edward sighed and stood up.

"You have nothing to worry about." He assured me and he kissed me on the forehead before walking out the room.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I lay on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. It had been four days since I was taken from my home, or that's what I thought, and I was completely bored. I liked to draw, not that I was good at it, I also liked to sing and paint…but I wasn't going to be doing any singing here. I already had and I wasn't doing it twice.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked. I rolled onto my stomach and looked up at him. His eyes were almost black today. I sighed.

"No. I'm exceedingly bored." I replied. He smiled.

"What would you like to do?" He asked. I frowned. Why did he seem to think that this was so much fun?

"Drawing. Painting. One of the two." I told him. He nodded and disappeared, only to reappear one second later with both drawing and painting materials.

"Here you go. I'll be back in a little while. I have something to do." He told me. I nodded and walked over to the supplies and started looking through them, wondering what to do. I picked up a pencil, paper and eraser and began to draw.

**A/N: Enjoying it so far? And yes, you are right. It was Edward. Happy? Well...I hope you are 'cause this is...gettin a little difficult to write.**


	8. Chapter 7: Sleeping Angel

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters**

Chapter 7 - Sleeping Angel

Edward's Point of View

I looked down at the sleeping angel in the bed. She didn't stir much, only sleep talked now and then. I got the idea that she was frightened of me. Who wouldn't be? I'm a scary monster who just happened to watch this girl for years, ever since she appeared in Forks did I watch her. I watched how she was with her friends and that damn werewolf who felt the need to protect her. I knew she didn't like him, always following her when she got away from him. I was pulled from my thoughts to see her waking up. I couldn't see her face, nor could I read her mind and both of these bothered me. Reading her mind was partially vital to me, I wanted to know her thoughts and reactions to everything. She wasn't like other humans; she never did anything that you expected. I had been partially expecting her to scream and run away from me…but she didn't really. She was scared of me, that much was obvious, and she wanted to go home, that was also obvious, but she didn't fight for what she wanted all the time. She turned in the bed so she was looking at me; she seemed frozen for a moment. I raised my hand from around her waist, slowly, and stroked her cheek with the back of my hand. Softly and gently, I didn't want to hurt her. She didn't react as I had suspected, I thought she would have flinched away from my cold touch, or at least run. But she didn't; she just lay there, looking back at me.

"Are you all right?" I asked her. She took a moment to answer before she stuttered,

"B-b-been better." I chuckled. Of course she would have been better.

"I bet you have." I muttered. Hopefully that was low enough for her to hear, but I wasn't certain. This was when I wanted to read her mind, I wanted to know what she wanted, how she was feeling, how she was reacting to everything that has happened, but I couldn't and that made me angry and upset. "Are you hungry?" I asked her. She nodded, still a little stunned, obviously. "I'll go get something. Wait here." I told her and got off the bed to get her some food. I was sure that with my quick movements she would pick up that I wasn't human. I sort of wanted her guessing before anything happened, I needed to know how she would react if I told her I was a vampire. I wasn't sure whether, 'By the way, Bella. I'm a vampire,' would work to well. I sighed as I poured her some juice and grabbed an apple, completely unsure of what she wanted, and headed back to the room.

"Thanks." She mumbled. She took the food from my hands and began to eat. I sat down on the bed and watched her. Why I was so captivated by her was something I didn't know. All I knew was that she was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen and I wanted her to be with me, forever. I wanted her to fall in love with me like I had fallen in love with her. The thought of her being with someone else pained me so dearly, even though she wasn't in love with me, it still hurt. She looked at me a few times as she ate, she seemed uncomfortable with me watching her. I tried to look away, but I couldn't. Her brown curls were so delicate, they were beginning to go straight now, after she had styled them, her chocolate brown eyes seemed to go on forever and ever and I thought I would get lost in them. That was totally fine by me, I could just look at her all day. I knew she thought she was plain, she had complained about it with her friend Alice. She didn't like her hair, her eyes, her pale skin or her cheeks that burned red with embarrassment. Honestly, I thought it was all amazing. Her blush was gorgeous.

She got up after she had eaten and began to explore the place. I watched every movement she made, ready to jump if she tripped. I followed as she went through other doors, ready to catch her, waiting to catch her if she tried to run. I had hoped that she had figured out by now she couldn't out run me and that I would catch her if she did. I think she got that, but I wasn't certain. Suddenly, she stopped and turned, looking up at me with intense eyes.

"Why do you keep watching me and following me _everywhere_?" She demanded. I chuckled. So she was getting fed up with me following and watching her twenty-four seven. She may as well get used to it, I suppose.

"You never seemed to notice before." I replied. She gasped.

"So I _was_ being watched." I heard her mutter to herself. Amazing, she knew she was being watched. I chuckled again. How a human knew that, I would never know. They didn't have special senses like us vampires.

"You knew?" I asked, though I knew the answer to that. Or, at least I _thought_ I did.

"I _felt_ it. Didn't know for sure, but it sure did feel like someone was watching me." She explained.

"A sixth sense? Wonderful." It sounded a bit sarcastic, but how was a human supposed to know these things. I think her friend was right, she was paranoid because of Jacob. She rolled her eyes and began walking again. She was walking away from me and I followed silently and slowly, not trying to get to close. I so badly wanted to pick her up and cradle her warm fragile body in my cold arms. I wanted to feel her warmth against mine. But none of these things could be done, not without the trust she needed or without her complaining and screaming in terror. She turned around again.

"Okay. Seriously. Please, stop following me. I'm not going anywhere! I'm just exploring. Why do you have to follow me everywhere?" She was begging, I could hear it in her tone. But it almost sounded as though she was demanding that I wouldn't follow her. I chuckled. Maybe she was still trying to escape. The very thought pained me. I wanted her to be here, close to me, where I could see her, hear her, touch her and protect her. It seemed stupid to get so close to her, but I really wanted to be with her. I wanted her to love me like I loved her, it's stupid but I wanted her happy here, with me. I heard how her heart reacted to my chuckle, it stopped and started.

"Just making sure you don't trip." I replied as I smiled at her. I noticed how her breathing ceased and her heart sped up. Maybe I had some sort of affect on her, well that was obvious with hearing her heart and everything, but maybe she wasn't as terrified of me as I had thought. "Breathe." I told her. I took her hand and felt glad when she didn't pull it out of my grasp. I began to led her forward, I could hear her breathing becoming regular and even as she tried to make her heart slow. I led her back to the bedroom, still holding her hand. "Finished exploring?" I turned to look at her. She wasn't looking at me, but at the wardrobe. She pulled her hand from my grip, this time I let her. I didn't want her to be uncomfortable around me, my only guess as she stared at the wardrobe was that she wanted to change into some new clothes or something. Getting frustrated with being unable to read her mind to check, I asked her straight out. "Do you need the facilities?" She nodded. I smiled and told her, "I'll get you some new clothes." I disappeared and grabbed some clothes, a blue top and some jeans. I didn't focus too much on the clothes, just making sure I had picked out a blue top. I loved the colour blue on her. When I got back to the bedroom she had disappeared. I followed her scent and caught up to her on her way to the bathroom. I handed her the clothes without a word.

"Thanks." She mumbled. She was obviously not one for talking, but I loved the song of her voice. I leaned against the wall across from the bathroom as soon as she had closed the door in my face and wondered if I would ever be able to hear her sing again. That night that I had sung to her and she had responded, I almost melted with pleasure at hearing her voice, even though she was fighting against me to get away, I still loved it. I thought about her as she showered, waiting for her to exit. I heard the shower go off. _Not long now._ I told myself and smiled at the thought. I heard the door opening and wiped the smile of my face, thinking it would look weird. She exited in faded blue jeans and a V-neck blue top with three quarter sleeves. I smiled at her, it looked stunning on her. She nodded at me began to make her way to the bedroom.

Once we got there she sat cross legged on the bed. I sat in a chair on the other side, still watching her. She was so beautiful and she never realized it. I had heard all the boys, who weren't queer, at her work lust over her on the first day. I even remember hearing Mike Newton's thoughts. Those were disturbing. I hated what he was thinking and I wanted to rip him to shreds for thinking such things. Her wet hair hung straight with slight waves. It looked stunning, even though it was wet.

"Do you realize how creepy you're being by watching me all the time?" She asked me suddenly.

"It's not that bad. I know what it feels like." I replied. I was glad she was talking, I was glad we could have a proper conversation…hopefully. And I did know what it felt like to be watched, every human tended to stare as us wherever we went. So this unnatural beauty was not always handy and had some flaws. She laughed at my comment and I loved the sound of it. It was like chimes, so beautiful.

"Sure. Not that bad. I've been watched for ages and now I have to be watched some more, and this time…I can _see_ the person watching me. So much fun." She stated sarcastically. I smiled. If only she knew what I went through every time I was in public. She wouldn't get used to this, if I ever changed her, which I planned on doing…if I ever got the chance from her. If she wanted to be with me, then I would change her and we would get to be together forever and ever.

"Are you angry?" I asked her. Just needing to make sure she wasn't too angry, I wasn't sure if her remark was supposed to sound angry or anything. It was so infuriating not being able to read her mind.

"Why would I be angry? More like…frightened and scared…though those are similar." She whispered softly and I understood. Of course she would be frightened and scared. She had no idea where she was or what was going on. Not knowing the real reason why she was frightened or scared and feeling the urge to be able to comfort her, I whispered,

"Why are you frightened and scared?"

"Because I don't know where I am. I don't know who you are. I don't know if I'll ever go home. I don't know what's going to become of me." Her voice was strong, at first, but it soon became weaker and was only a mere whisper to human ears. I spotted the tears flowing silently down her cheeks. She sniffed and I got up, walked over to her and wiped the tears away from her face. I looked into her eyes, searching for something. Anything that would give me a lead as to what she was truly feeling.

"My name is Edward. It doesn't matter where you are. You will go home. Someday. Nothing terrible will happen to you. I promise." I whispered.

"How do I know how much your promises are worth?" She had a point there. She had no trust for me, how much _are_ my promises to her? I knew that they would and should mean everything to her. She would go home, if she didn't want me or if she could control herself when she was changed…_if_ she was changed. I thought for a moment before answering.

"You'll trust me eventually and then my promises will mean more than they do today." I whispered, taking her face gently in my hands. I stroked her cheekbone with my thumb, hoping to comfort her in some sort of way. I crouched in front of her and peered into her eyes. What I wouldn't give to hear her mind once. Just once! I gave up trying to figure out what she was thinking, using her facial expressions, and sighed and got up.

"You have nothing to worry about." I promised her and kissed her forehead before walking out the room. I remembered what I could see in her eyes, they were soft and loving in a way. It was as though she cared for me in her own way, I stopped walking and looked back at the light coming from the bedroom. I could still feel her warmth on my cold hands, I savored the feeling of her warmth.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Four days had passed, we hadn't talked much. But she spoke my name sometimes in her sleep. I wondered what she was dreaming of and wanted, so desperately to hear her mind. It was so frustrating not hearing her thoughts. It was as though she had some sort of wall that was blocking me, as though she had a power that she could block me from her mind. I walked to her bedroom and stood at the entrance, watching her, she seemed so bored as she lay on the bed looking at the ceiling. I wanted to give her something to entertain her. I needed something to keep her entertained for a few hours while I hunted. Her blood was tempting me and I really needed to hunt. I walked over to the bed and stood near her head, just a meter or two away.

"Are you okay?" I didn't need to ask her this. I knew she was bored. She rolled onto her stomach and looked up at me. She sighed.

"No. I'm exceedingly bored." Just as I had thought. I smiled.

"What would you like to do?" Damn it. That wasn't something to ask. Oh well, too late now. She frowned. What was going on in her head? Argh! So infuriating and frustrating!

"Drawing. Painting. One of the two." I nodded and disappeared to find her some things. I reappeared a moment later with paper (different sorts and sizes), pencils, erasers, water colour paints, proper paint and water.

"Here you go. I'll be back in a little while. I have something to do." I laid the supplies by her bed. She nodded and walked over to the supplies. I walked back to the entrance, looking over my shoulder once more to carry a memory, even though I had many, of her with me as I hunted. She was looking through the pile. I smiled and left. Now, time to hunt. I shouldn't be gone for more than a few hours. Hopefully, just hopefully, she would be safe for that long with any incident. I doubted that any human would find the hideaway, only vampires and werewolves would find it.

**A/N: Crap chapter, I know. Gosh I suck. Oh well. Deal with it for now. There shall be complications...as usual**


	9. Chapter 8: Paint Him

**A/N: I'm going to warn you now, this is a _very_ crap chapter. Enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 8 - Paint Him

I walked back into bedroom only to find Bella asleep on the bed and her painting unfinished in the middle of the room. I walked over to it and examined it. She had begun a sketch of what appeared to be, me. The hard jaw line, the dark shadows under my eyes, the straight nose, the tousled hair. I looked over at Bella's sleeping form; she looked so deep in her sleep. I looked back at her drawing; I noticed some of the colors on the page. The bronze hair, pale skin, purple shadows (not too dark), the blue shirt, the lips…everything had a colour, except the eyes. I stared at the eyes for a long time, why had she left them blank? Did she get to tired to be able to finish it? Did she not know what colour to put in them because of my changing eye colour? Why? I walked over to Bella and kneeled beside her. She was an amazing girl; she had gotten my picture perfectly from memory. I stroked her hair, softly and gently so I wouldn't wake her.

"Edward…" I froze when she mumbled my name. Had I awoken her? I waited a few moments. She said nothing, I smiled as I realized that she was dreaming again, well sleep talking really. I waited for her to wake up, she must have gotten really tired from the five to six hours of drawing…that's how long I had been gone. I didn't think I would, but I was. It was important and vital that I needed to make sure I had drunk enough blood so I could be around her for longer.

Bella's Point of View

I woke up to an empty bedroom. Edward wasn't back yet. I yawned and stretched, getting off the bed slowly and walking over to my incomplete painting. I wondered what colour to do the eyes. I had gotten every other part of him, but the eyes. His eyes always changed color. One day they would be topaz, the next butterscotch, and then ochre before going black. His skin colour was hard to get and the different shades in his hair. I stared at the painting, trying to picture which eye color would work best. None of the colors seemed to work. I groaned in frustration.

"Why don't they work?" I asked myself.

"Why don't what work?" I heard Edward's voice come from behind me. I jumped up, startled and turned to see him standing directly behind me.

"Uh…" I didn't know what to say.

"It's a wonderful painting." He complimented it with a smile and went back to looking at him.

"Um…thanks…I guess." I replied. He chuckled and my heart skipped a beat. Stupid heart. I was going to have to do something about that.

"Why haven't you done the eyes?" He asked as his finger traced the eyes gently on the paper. I sighed.

"I couldn't figure out which one worked. Your eye color changes so frequently I can't figure which one to do." I told him. He chuckled again.

"Just use any one." He suggested.

"Um…none of them look…right…" It was hard to explain to him. He stared at me in confusion and then burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" I demanded, crossing my arms over my chest.

"None of them look right? On me or the painting?" He asked, still laughing.

"The painting." I replied. He nodded and laughed again. "What?" I growled. He held up his hands, palms forward, as a sign of innocence or defeat.

"Try emerald green…maybe." He suggested and walked away. I looked at the painting and pictured stunning emerald green eyes in the face. I quickly mixed up an emerald green paint and applied it to the painting. I gasped as I realized how well it worked.

"Did it work?" Edward called from another room.

"Yes." I whispered. Edward walked back into the room once more and stared at the painting.

"That's good. It works…doesn't it?" He complimented it again. I nodded mutely. "You should do another painting." He suggested, giving me a nudge with his elbow.

"You think?" I asked, turning to look at him. His eyes were butterscotch again. They were light and warm.

"Yeah. I think you're an amazing artist and you should paint some other things." He told me. I nodded and went to grab another piece of paper. I began to draw as I heard a phone ring. Must be Edward's.

"Hello?" I heard Edward's voice float in from the other room. "You." He growled suddenly. I stopped what I was doing and listened in on the conversation. I could hear Edward growling, he sounded so threatening. "What do you want?" He spat. I frowned. "Huh. How nice." Edward replied. It was odd listening to this side of Edward after only seeing a kind and caring side of him. My brain was busy trying to find answers as to what Edward was. He most definitely wasn't human, but what other…thing could he be? He couldn't be another werewolf. His body temperature was wrong; it was too cold. I shuddered at the thought of Jacob and him being a werewolf.

"Are you cold?" I jumped as I heard Edward's voice suddenly behind me.

"Er…no. Thank you." I replied. I hadn't noticed the end of his conversation. Edward frowned.

"Are you all right?" He asked. Why was he so concerned? People could be so weird.

"Yes. Fine. Thanks." I assured him with a smile. I found it unusual that the smile came naturally; there was no fakeness to it. His frown vanished and he smiled just as warmly back at me. I turned back to my work and continued drawing.

"What are you drawing this time?" Edward asked from over my shoulder, I looked back to see his face inches from mine. He had sat down next to me, looking over my shoulder. I looked away as he looked at me. I spotted his hand on the other side, still behind me, of me. I didn't flinch away from his position. I don't know why, but I felt fairly…safe with Edward. It seemed like he wouldn't hurt me. Who would treat a prisoner so nicely if they were going to just kill them? No one. So I was beginning that Edward had other plans for me.

"It's a lake with flowers on it, with a grass bank and a tree over the lake." I told him as I continued to draw the picture. I remember seeing this picture before, not in a book or gallery, but rather real life…maybe even a dream. It was hard to tell where the pictures came from.

"Will it be watercolor or another acrylic?" Edward asked. I thought about it, watercolor would look so much nicer.

"Watercolor." I replied. I turned to look at Edward and he smiled at me. I smiled back and bent my head over my work.

"I'm exhausted." I claimed as I stretched. I placed my finished painting on top of the dry painting of Edward. It looked rather nice, my new painting, the watercolors gave it a bright and happy feeling. It didn't seem dark or sad. Edward came over and inspected my painting.

"You have the most amazing talent. How often do you paint?" He asked. I shrugged.

"As much as I can, usually." I replied. He smiled at me. Edward's mood seemed to have picked up quite a lot. Ever since I've been a bit warmer to him. "What time is it?" I asked him. He glanced over at a clock on the wall that I had never noticed before.

"It's eight thirty." He replied. I smiled.

"Time for dinner I guess." I told him. He laughed and exited the room. I followed him this time, wondering where it was. I had just passed an open door on the way to the kitchen when something inside caught my eye. I turned around and saw a piano there; I walked over to it and brushed my hands over the ivory keys. It was beautiful, much more beautiful than the other piano I had seen in that room. This one looked much more new and well looked after. The other piano had dust all over it.

"I see you noticed my piano." Edward stated. I turned to see him leaning against the doorframe.

"You play." It wasn't a question. He nodded. "How well?" I asked, looking at the piano again.

"Very well, from what I've heard." He replied. I nodded.

"Will you play something?" I whispered.

"For you, I will." He said softly and came over to the piano, sitting down on the bench. He patted the space beside him and I joined him. He lifted his hands to the piano keys and began to play a very complex sounding piece. It was beautiful and sweet, soft and gentle even though there were many cords. We sat there, listening to Edward's playing, no one saying a word. When the song drifted to an end, I had not realized that I had started to cry.

"That's very beautiful." I whispered and sniffed, I didn't wipe away the tear as Edward did that for me. His hand cupped my face and I leaned into his touch. I wondered if this was supposed to happen, me becoming closer and closer to Edward seeing as he stole…or kidnapped…me from my life and home, from my friends. I looked away from him and spotted a painting on the other side of the wall for the first time. I got up and went to examine it better. It was one of me.

"Did you paint this?" I asked him, turning around to look at him.

"Yes." He replied. I turned back to look at it. I couldn't be mad at Edward, he had many talents; music and painting were obviously some of his talents. At least we had something in common. Anyway, I couldn't be angry because it was a really good painting. I didn't care that Edward had painted it when he was watching me or while I was here. I had painted one of him and he was not angry so it was not fair to be angry with him for having one of me.

"Thank you." Edward's voice came from behind me. I jumped, not used to how quiet he was. I heard Edward snicker. I glared at him.

"I'm not used to your quietness compared to my loudness." I snapped and walked out the room.

**A/N: Crap and kinda pointless, I know. But that's why you love me...not really actually...whatever. You don't have to review for this damn chapter. It's crap anyway!!**


	10. Chapter 9: Find Me

**A/N: Hopefully this chapter will be better than the last one. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 9 - Find Me

It had been a few weeks since I had been…kidnapped. I wasn't really sure what it was, usually when you were kidnapped you would be taken by someone and held hostage and they would make demands to the people to get the person back…alive. So really, this didn't make sense to me. I was beginning to become a bit more comfortable with Edward, but for some reason something was telling me that I should run. I didn't know what to do so I just lay on the bed and thought things out. Edward had gone out…again. He always did that at least once a week and whenever he would go, his eyes would be black and when he returned they would be topaz or butterscotch. I was working on a theory for that; he wasn't human…unless he wore contacts to confuse me. But why would you bother wearing different contacts for different days? But he couldn't be human. No human could walk so quietly or gracefully or fast. He was a heap stronger than most humans, so I declared that he wasn't human…just something else. What if he was a vampire? Could they really exist? I was brought out of my thoughts by a loud _crash_ I sat up on my bed. Edward never made so much noise.

"Edward?" I called. There was no answer; instead there was another _crash_. I frowned. It couldn't be Edward; he never made that much noise. There was some shuffling. My heart was racing, someone was here and I didn't know who it was, just that it wasn't Edward.

"Bella?" A voice called. The voice was familiar, husky and deep. I gasped. What was he doing here? How did he find this place? How did he find _me_? Why did he _have_ to show up everywhere? I hated him so much!

Edward's Point of View

I was running back to my little…lair where Bella was when I heard some unfamiliar thoughts.

_The filthy bloodsucker. He's got Bella. I can smell her._ I growled. Someone was looking for Bella and following another scent. This was what I feared. If only I could get there before they found the hideaway then I could get rid of them, vampire or any other threat. I was getting closer to my hideaway and heard a loud _crash_ coming from the inside. They were already there or Bella was making a lot of noise.

_What the hell? Who needs all this stuff? Not a vampire, that's for sure._ I heard the thoughts again and growled once more. They were already there.

"Edward?" I heard Bella's faint voice as she called my name.

"I'm coming." I whispered under my breath. Another _crash_. Gosh, the person inside definitely wasn't careful with where they were walking.

"Bella?" A deep and husky voice called. I had made my way inside and things were easier to hear. I heard Bella's gasp and I knew that either the person in here had found her. I picked up their scent. I flinched and wrinkled my nose in distaste. A werewolf.

"Bella! There you are! I've been so worried. All of us. What are you doing here with a bloodsucker?" He asked. He had found her. I could see her on the bed in his mind. And he had just said bloodsucker and she didn't even know what that was! Great.

"B-b-bloodsucker?" Bella asked uncertain.

She doesn't know that she's with a bloodsucker? What sort of secrets has he been keeping? She knows I'm a werewolf. What's his problem? He thought. I growled and ran to the bedroom. Sure enough, when I got there, there was a tall boy standing by the bed with black curly hair and russet brown skin. I growled louder and he flinched as he turned to face me. Bella's face was horrified.

"Well, if it isn't the bloodsucker." His voice came in a taunting tone.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"Jacob." He replied. So Jacob Black was here; the person that Bella had been so paranoid about.

"Looks like Jacob found you again." I muttered. Bella didn't say anything, but I heard her heart racing. She slowly got off the bed and walked back towards the wall. Her breathing was ragged.

"Bloodsucker?" She whispered. I glared at Jacob. Why did he have to ruin so many things? I mean, I _was_ going to tell her soon and now he comes in and just spits out the first thing that comes to his mind.

"Why'd you take her?" Jacob demanded.

"Why is it any of your concern, pup?" I retorted. He scoffed.

"Nice name, parasite." He replied. I growled. I grabbed him by the throat and had him pressed against the wall in a second.

"What are you doing here?" I growled.

"Saving Bella from you. What do you think?" He asked. I tried to pay no attention to his mind, though he was practically yelling.

When I get Bella out of here, we will live together in happiness. I'll destroy the bloodsucker, grab her and run. I can protect her forever. She knows it. This bloodsucker can't, I have to advantage here. I scoffed.

"You just gave away your plan. It was stupid anyway." I growled.

"Read minds, much?" He taunted. I growled and hit him against the wall again. "Read Bella's mind much?" He asked.

"No." I growled.

"Why not?" He demanded. I tightened my grip on his neck so he would have more trouble asking questions. But that didn't stop him.

_I asked why not!!_ I growled.

"It doesn't matter to you, mongrel!" I growled. He chuckled. I was suddenly thrown to the ground and I saw more werewolves standing in front of me. "More werewolves." I muttered. Jacob nodded.

"Did you seriously think I would come here alone?" He asked. I quickly got up and crouched; ready to attack.

"It was a possibility." I replied and lunged at the pack. They each moved away from my attack and I was on the other side of the room. A werewolf, still in human form, attacked me and grabbed me from behind, holding my arms behind my back while Jacob punched me as hard as he could. Fools, they didn't even _know_ how to destroy a vampire.

Bella's Point of View

I watched in complete horror as Jacob and his friends attacked Edward. Jacob had called Edward a bloodsucker and a parasite…almost like a…leech. I looked away from the fight and thought about making a run for it, but Edward could always find me and bring me back here, if he made it out of here alive. Edward _was_ a vampire and he had something planned for me. Gosh what I wouldn't give to know what it was. What would a vampire do to a human? Kill them obviously. He would kill me. Drink my blood and throw me away, so why hadn't he done it already! What was wrong with this vampire? I was about to move from the wall to the door and run away, but I couldn't get my legs to move. Instantly there were two more people in the room, they looked like Edward and they also looked familiar. I gasped as I realized they were the two people from Forks. Dr and Mrs. Cullen. Good god. Were they the vampires Jacob had been talking about? Why hadn't I noticed it before! Mrs. Cullen smiled at me and walked over to me.

"It's good to see you again, are you all right?" She asked, her voice low and filled with concern.

"Stay back." I said quickly, ignoring her question and stumbled back a few steps.

"Bella, we won't hurt you." She promised. Her arms stretched towards me. I heard a few more growls and turned my head to see Edward and Dr. Cullen fighting with the wolves. All of the pack was still in their human forms and fighting.

"How do I know you won't…kill me?" I asked her, looking back at her heart shaped face. Her eyes were golden ochre.

"Because Carlisle and I drink from animals. We don't hunt humans, there is nothing to fear." She promised me. I scoffed; though it was weak I still fought with her.

"Right, nothing to fear. I'm just in a room surrounded by werewolves and vampires and there is nothing to be afraid of?! You can kill me, all of you. I bet you will!" I retorted. She had a pained look in her eyes.

"Did you hear of any murders in Forks?" She asked me. Her question stunned me. Why would I remember that? I shook my head and bolted for the door.

"Bella!" I heard Edward's velvety voice call for me, but I didn't stop. I had to run. I had to get out of here. I ran out the door and found myself in a forest. I didn't know where to run and I was scared of the forest. Something was likely to find me and kill me. Of course I was going to die, that's how it always worked. I had been taken by a vampire, most likely going to get killed anyway, why don't I just die in the forest? So much better! I ran off into the trees, wondering where I was going to go. But then again, why did it matter? I was going to get lost and starve to death in the forest, unless those damn vampires or werewolves found me. Argh! There was no escaping. Jacob always followed my scent to find me, no doubt he would do it again and Edward, Dr and Mrs. Cullen probably would too. How infuriating.

I kept running through the forest, it kept getting darker and darker as I got deeper and deeper. My clothes kept getting caught on tree twigs and spiky things and kept getting ripped; I tripped quite a lot so I now had dirt all over my face. I had heard the sounds of animals, but had not bothered to stop and check behind me. I kept running and the forest got darker and darker till I could no longer see anything.

"Ah!" I yelped as my foot got caught and I fell to the ground. I felt something behind me; I looked over my shoulder and made out the figure of a fallen tree. I let the tears run down my face as I curled up into a ball on the ground and moved closer to the tree. I was lost. Never to go home, like Edward had promised. Never to see my friends. I was never going to be safe. I was going to starve to death in this forest as I wandered aimlessly around the place, trying to get home. Something would either eat me or I would die from starvation and rot away slowly, so much better than being killed by a vampire. I sobbed harder now, longing for the comfort of one of my friends.

**A/N: Oh no! Bella's lost in the forest. Shock. Horror. Will she be okay? Find out in the next few chapters...I guess.**


	11. Chapter 10: It Wasn't You It Was Me

**A/N: Thanks so much to all my reviewers!! I appreciate your support. Love you all!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 10 - It Wasn't You. It Was Me.

Edward's Point of View

I watched as Bella ran from the room. Esme looked at me sympathetically. I had heard their conversation. It wasn't helpful. Bella was terrified of me. I knew that much.

"Are you happy now, mongrel?" I demanded.

"Exceedingly." Jacob replied. I growled and attacked him once more. There were only two other werewolves here so it wasn't much of a problem. Carlisle was dealing with one while Esme joined and fought with the other. We heard a sickening snap and saw blood oozing out of one of the werewolves body and the head in Carlisle's. He had a fierce expression. Everyone froze. Esme, Carlisle and I stopped breathing; the werewolves stopped fighting and stared at their dead friend in horror.

_That's unlike Carlisle._ Esme thought. I agreed with Esme. That was _very_ unlike Carlisle. He was usually so sympathetic to people, especially his enemies.

_Oh my god. We have to tell Sam!!_ I heard the other werewolf thinking.

_What will we do?_ Jacob asked himself. The other werewolf sprinted off and Jacob followed. Carlisle picked up the body and burned it outside in the woods.

_That should do it._ He thought to himself. I unfroze and sat on the bed. What was I going to do? Bella was gone and would never trust me again. I put my head in my hands and dry sobbed. Bella. The one person I had truly loved was gone. What was I going to do? Esme came over and rubbed my back sympathetically.

"We're sorry, Edward." Carlisle spoke suddenly. I hadn't realized he was back yet.

"For what?" I asked.

"For everything. We messed up. All you asked us to do was to come here and protect Bella, but instead we drover her away." Carlisle replied.

"You didn't drive her away! I did. I didn't tell her what I was. I should have told her sooner, and I didn't. I made the mistake. I was going to tell her. I just didn't want that mongrel to spill the beans and he did. I couldn't even see into her mind to know what she was thinking." I told them.

"You can't read her mind?" Esme asked in shock. I shook my head.

"It's like a wall, stopping me from reading it. It's so frustrating." I told her.

_What will you do? Follow her and find her?_ Carlisle asked in his thoughts. I looked up at him.

"I don't know, Carlisle. Should I? Isn't she scared enough? She had that damn werewolf follow her everywhere, claiming to wanting to protect her and now he wants to do what I can't!" I was taking my anger and frustrating out on them, and I shouldn't. It wasn't their fault I had lost Bella. It was mine. All mine. I sighed and got up, staring out to the window.

"She is most likely lost in the forest." Carlisle replied.

"The forest." I murmured.

"Maybe you should try and find her, help her. Promise her you won't hurt her. She might realize it, she already knows we hunt animals and not humans, thanks to Esme." Carlisle explained. I nodded. It could still work. Maybe.

"Maybe. Maybe not." I murmured again. We sat there until it was dark, it was around midnight now and we heard a scream. Bella. I knew it was her.

"Bella." I whispered and we bolted out the door, Carlisle and Esme on my heels. We stopped instantly. Fire was everywhere.

"Carlisle. It's out of control!" Esme yelled.

"Good god. I didn't think it would get out of control." Carlisle whispered.

"Bella! Bella's out there! In that fire! She will die if we don't find her!" Esme screamed. Carlisle and Esme had met Bella before; she had never suspected a thing and Esme didn't like the idea of anyone dying. She knew Bella was a sweet innocent girl and she didn't want her to die.

"Let's go!" I roared and ran towards the fire, finding a gap and running through it. I found a path, once I hit the forest, that didn't have any fire in the way. I ran through it, following the screams I heard.

Bella's Point of View

I woke up to the smell of something burning. I sat up and saw the light behind me; it wasn't far…maybe ten or more meters behind me. I screamed. There was a fire and it was going to catch up to me and I was going to burn to death. That sounded worse than being killed by a vampire. Now, I knew that Edward was a vampire, but I also knew that he was indestructible and I desperately wanted him to save me now. I didn't want to die in a fire. I started running, though it was going to be useless. I looked up at the sky. It was still dark. I must have only slept for a few hours. I kept running forward, the sweat making my hair stick to my neck and forehead. What I wouldn't give for a hair tie at this current moment. As I ran, I kept tripping and the clothes kept on getting dirtier and dirtier and more and more ripped. Why did it matter to me how my clothes looked as I was going to die, very soon? The smell of smoke was reaching me. I was coughing more and more as I ran. My breathing became heavier and I was running out of breath. My heart racing. Exhaustion was taking over. My eyes lids were dropping and I collapsed, letting the darkness invade me. If I were going to die, it would be much more preferred to be asleep and unconscious than awake. I didn't really want to feel the burning pain, though I would probably feel it anyway.

Edward's Point of View

I crossed Bella's scent after ten minutes of running. She would have run for hours to get where we were now. I took one step forward, still following my original path and I lost it. I took a step back and caught it again. I turned and following the scent carefully, still running, always stopping when I lost it and slowly trying to find it all over again. I wasn't paying attention to ground in front of me, but rather Bella's scent.

"Edward! Look! Isn't that her?" I heard Carlisle's voice call. I stopped and looked at where he was pointing. I followed his finger and saw about twenty meters away from me, Bella's body.

"Bella." I whispered and I ran over to the body. When I reached it, it was Bella. Her heartbeat was sounding weak. I picked her up and turned, ready to run back to the hideaway.

"Edward. Take her somewhere else. Esme and I will put out the fire. We will be waiting for your call." He commanded me. I nodded and sprinted in a new direction, far away from the fire.

Esme's Point of View

Carlisle and I ran back to the fire.

"How are we going to put it out?" I asked Carlisle. How was it possible? We didn't have any water on us. Carlisle thought for a moment. I heard sirens in the distance.

"We can't do anything about it. The fire brigade will be here to put it out soon. We have to go. No one can see us." Carlisle explained. I nodded and we turned, ready to run.

"What about their possessions in the hideaway?" I demanded. Carlisle stopped.

"We can't Esme. I'm sure Edward will think of something, but for now, let's find Edward and Bella." Carlisle spoke with a calm voice. I nodded and followed him as he tracked Edward and Bella down with their scent. We arrived at a cottage about an hour later; we ran in and went up the stairs. Edward was there, not knowing what to do.

"Carlisle, help me!" He begged. Carlisle nodded and approached Bella, examining her.

"With or without changing her?" Carlisle asked.

"Without." Edward growled. I put a hand on Edward's arm; he needed to be in more control of himself. Carlisle hurried out of the room and returned with a bowl and face cloth.

"I'll clean her up and hopefully, being away from the fire might help her." Carlisle spoke calmly. Edward groaned and began to pace the room. I worried for Edward, he clearly cared for Bella and it was unusual for a vampire to have such a strong attachment to a human, but Edward loved her. Not that he would say how he fell in love with her or how he met her, but I knew that Edward had been alone for a whole century and he had finally found someone to be with. I wondered if Edward was going to change her.

"Eventually. If she wants to." Edward answered my thought.

"Why not now?" I whispered.

"Because, I don't want her to be changed now. She can still survive. I know it." He whispered. I nodded. Fair enough.

**A/N: Hehe...like it? They found her!! Yay!**


	12. Chapter 11: Believe Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 11 - Believe Me

Bella's Point of View

My eyes fluttered open and I found myself staring at a wooden ceiling, it was stone like the last one, but wood. I sat up and my head spun. Where was I? I looked around the room, wooden floor, wardrobe, desk, mirror, bed, rug, nearly the same things as the last place I was in…apart from the wooden floor and wooden walls. I lay back down as my head throbbed more violently and groaned. The last thing I remembered was falling to the ground in that fire…so I couldn't be dead because this was nothing like heaven. Unless the people in heaven had specially made homes for you, that was likely. I heard the door creak open and I shifted slightly to see Mrs. Cullen standing in the door.

"Glad to see you're awake, dear." She smiled softly and walked in, closing the door behind her. I sat up instantly, watching her every move, I didn't care about my head now. She came closer to me until she was beside me, standing next to the bed. She reached out to touch me, I moved back quickly.

"Don't touch me." I tried to speak with a strong voice, but it was barely a whisper.

"It's alright, Bella. We won't hurt you." She promised.

"We?" I asked her. She smiled warmly and nodded.

"Yes. We. Carlisle, Edward and myself." She explained.

"Edward…" I mumbled. What should I do about him? Oh never mind that, how did I get here? "How did I get here?" I whispered.

"We went looking for you when we heard you scream. Edward found you, brought you back here and Carlisle has been checking up on you to make sure that you didn't have any serious damage." She handed me some water from beside the bed.

"Thank you…Mrs. Cullen…" I wasn't certain what to do, but drink the water she handed me.

"Call me, Esme." She told me. I smiled weakly. There was a soft knock on the door before it opened.

"May I come in?" I caught a glimpse of blonde hair before the doctor walked in.

"Yes. She's awake and drinking." Esme explained to Dr. Cullen. He smiled.

"Wonderful. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Terrified." I whispered. He laughed quietly.

"That's not what I meant…but I'll take that into account. Do you feel sore anywhere? How are your lungs? Your throat?" He started asking question after question. I got a headache.

"One at a time." I begged, massaging my temples.

"Sorry." He replied. I waited for a question, but he didn't ask one.

"I'm not that sore. Maybe a few bruises here and there after tripping so much. Throat feels…better after drinking the water. Still a little dry. Lungs…how would I know?" I answered most of the questions I could remember. He chuckled.

"Can you breathe easily?" He asked. Did he just ignore my question?

"Yes." I replied. He nodded.

"So your lungs are most likely fine. But I should still do a test, if possible, to double check." He walked out the room as he finished the sentence. Esme and I were not talking. Complete silence filled the room until Edward walked in.

"Can I have a moment?" He asked Esme. She smiled and nodded before disappearing within a second. I stiffened as he stood where Esme had been. He sat on the bed gently and I cringed away from him as he reached out to me. "I won't hurt you. None of us will." He promised. How could I trust that?

"What do you want with me?" I whispered. He instantly looked pained. He didn't answer. "What do you want with me?" I asked again, my voice a little louder. He still didn't answer. I gave up. I couldn't force a vampire to tell me an answer, he was stronger than me and I could do nothing. Wonderful.

"You have nothing to fear. As Esme said, we hunt animals not humans. We have been able to live in peace with humans without killing anyone." He spoke softly as if he was scared of my reaction or scaring me away or something crazy like that. I still didn't know if I was to believe it. Jacob wanted to protect me from the vampires, so they were still a threat. Of course they were, they could change their course any time they wanted. Immortal forever. Lots of time to change their…eating habits.

"Why did Jacob need to protect me, then?" I challenged him. He snorted.

"I could protect you better than that mongrel." He shook his head.

"That wasn't what I asked." I told him. He sighed.

"The werewolves _believe_ that we still constitute a risk to the humans with what we are. Esme and Carlisle have constantly proved that the werewolves have nothing to be afraid of either."

"How?"

"Carlisle works in a hospital wherever he goes, not once has he fed of humans in all that time. I guess you could say he is immune to human blood." I nodded, absorbing this. I opened my mouth, but Carlisle walked in just as I was about to ask another question. Edward raised an eyebrow at me. I closed my mouth quickly.

"Just here to do some tests." Carlisle told Edward. He nodded.

"I know." He replied.

\/\/\/\/\/\/

Carlisle did his tests and went away, and Edward came back. I cringed away from him every time he tried to touch me. He finally got fed up with it and didn't try again.

"Damn it. This is so frustrating!" He growled.

"What? The fact I won't let you touch me?" I asked him in a hard voice.

"No. That I can't read your mind!" He growled, getting up and pacing. The memory hit me hard.

"_Read minds much?" Jacob had taunted Edward. "Read Bella's mind much?" Edward growled._

"_No." _

"_Why not?" Jacob asked. Edward tightened his grip around Jacob's neck._

"You can't read my mind." I whispered.

"No." Edward sighed.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know. It's like a wall is blocking me or something." I narrowed my eyes. Was he telling the truth? How would I know? He looked up at me and then at the ground.

"I am telling the truth."

"I thought you couldn't read my mind." I snapped.

"Your face gave it away." He mumbled.

"Oh." I instantly regretted snapping at him. It wasn't his fault he couldn't read my mind. I should be grateful that he can't. We fell into a silence. No one moved, well except for me, no one spoke. I remembered the question I had wanted to ask.

"Why did you take me from my home?" I whispered. Edward's head snapped up and he was about to answer when the door opened.

"Carlisle and I are going for a walk." Esme told Edward.

"Thanks." Edward muttered. I narrowed my eyes again. Esme had told Edward something in her mind; he replied to it with words…was she giving us some privacy? The door closed and Edward didn't speak for a few minutes.

"Why did you take me?" I asked him again. He sighed and came to kneel in front of me. I had moved to the other side of the bed and was sitting on the edge, my hands in my lap. He looked into my eyes, brushing my hair behind my ear. I allowed him that one.

"I took you because…because…" I raised an eyebrow. How could this be hard for him? "Because after watching you, I fell in love with you. I was hoping you might be able to love me back." He looked out the window. I was shell-shocked. He loved me? How was that even possible? He looked at my bewildered expression and then out the window again. Silence again.

"You love me?" I whispered.

"No. I'm _in_ love with you." He replied, looking into my eyes again.

"What's the difference?"

"Being _in_ love is when you love someone more than just friends or family…you could say 'I love you' to a friend and that would only mean that you love them as a friend…" He explained. I nodded. So the vampire fell in love with a human…that's something you don't hear everyday.

"What do you _want_ with me?" I asked him.

"I want you to be able to love me back like I love you. I want to _be_ with you." He took my face in his hands. My breathing became uneven and my heart was pounding in my chest. I had to admit, even though he was a vampire who took my from my home, I felt something for him. The time we had together, before I found out he was a vampire, I had began to like his presence even though he stole me away from my world. But could I _love_ him? At all? After I knew what he truly was?

"Why me?" I whispered. It still amazed me how people liked me when I was so plain.

"Because you are smart, compassionate, loving, friendly, caring, funny, beautiful, talented and the most amazing person I have _ever_ met." I had started to blush at his words. But beautiful? Me? Beautiful? Never. Not possible.

"Beautiful?" I whispered. He nodded. "Am not." I mumbled.

"Yes you are. You just don't see yourself clearly." He said sternly.

"I do." I whispered.

"No. You don't." He was going to win this argument, like every other one he one. I gave up with a _humph_. He smiled victoriously.

**A/N: Yes? No? Gah...so hard to please you _all_...hope you liked it anyway! I liked it...sort of hehe!!**


	13. Chapter 12: Love Grows

**A/N: Okay. Someone asked how old Edward is, well Bella is...24 and I've made Edward 26. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters...sadly**

Chapter 12 - Love Grows

We sat in the little cottage, with Esme and Carlisle there, a lot. I stayed away from Carlisle and Esme a fair bit, just keeping my distance, but Edward came a bit closer. I was still keeping my distance from him too. To be honest, I was scared. First, I found out that these three are vampires and second…Edward loves _me_. Of all the people and vampires to love in this world, he loves _me_. It still didn't make sense to me. I was so plain and boring and Edward, being the god looking creature he is, should most definitely _not_ be with or love me!!

"Are you hungry?" Esme asked sweetly from the other side of the room.

"Yes." I mumbled. I knew that she would hear. It turned out that the vampires had special vampire vision and hearing. How annoying. Edward had also told me that he could hear my heart, which was also frustrating. It gives away every white lie that I told. Not that I was good at lying anyway. Esme came back in a few minutes later with a toasted sandwich. I looked inside of it, melted cheese, ham and tomato. I check for anything else, white powder maybe? I still didn't trust them. Esme laughed.

"It isn't poisoned dear. Edward would murder me if I hurt you." She smiled and walked outside. I stared after her for a moment before beginning to eat. I could feel Edward's eyes on me the whole time and when I turned to check, he didn't look away.

"Can you please not watch me?" I asked him a small whisper. He smiled softly and looked away. Once I finished, Edward grabbed the plate from me. "Thanks." I mumbled before walking up the stairs to the bedroom. I lay down on the bed and closed my eyes.

**Edward's Point of View**

After washing her plate, I knew she had gone to her bedroom to sleep. I waited for an hour before entering and sure enough, when I entered she was fast asleep. I kneeled beside her and stroked her hair, watching her sleep.

"Edward? Is that you?" She mumbled. Her eyes hadn't opened; I assumed she was sleep talking.

"Yes. It's me." I whispered softly.

"I'm not sure…"

"About what?"

"About my feelings…"

"Towards what?"

"You…" I was stunned. This was a weird conversation I had to admit. What was she dreaming about anyway? I didn't answer.

"Maybe it will come to you soon." She didn't speak after that.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Finally she woke up.

"Evening sleepy head." I smiled at her. She stretched.

"How long was I out?"

"About five hours."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Wow." Silence. I hated it. Especially since I was in a room with the most beautiful person in the world who had an amazing smile and laugh and I so desperately wanted to hear it. Her laugh was like chimes in the wind. Soft and gentle.

"How is it possible for a vampire to fall in love with a human?" She mumbled to herself. She must have forgotten that I was here. I looked at her. Her eyes were narrowed and she had a calculating look on her face. "Never mind that. How does a vampire fall in love with _me_? So impossible." She was still mumbling to herself. I cleared my throat and her heart sped up as she looked at me. "You…heard…that…didn't you?" She asked, her cheeks getting more and more red by the second. I chuckled.

"Yes. You really don't see yourself clearly." I told her. She shook her head.

"Yes I do. I'm plain and boring." She argued.

"Actually, you're not. I've heard what all the men think. They all think the same thing. They all think that you are interesting and sweet." She groaned.

"I didn't want to hear that." She muttered.

"No. I don't like to hear it either." This was amusing now. She poked her tongue out at me before stuffing her head under a pillow. "Are you going to hide under there all night?" I asked.

"Yes." The pillow _would_ have muffled her voice, if it wasn't for my vampire hearing. It came out quite clear. I laughed.

"Sounds like fun."

**Bella's Point of View**

"Sounds like fun." I sighed as he said that. He was so easy to get along with. Even if you didn't _want_ to get along with him! It was so frustrating. He was so kind and caring, not like a normal vampire should be. I decided that I would learn more about him before I judged him again. I pulled my head out from under the pillow and looked at him.

"Why do you live the way you do?"

"I don't want to be a monster. It's an alternative to living off humans…so I took it. That's all I wanted, something that wouldn't make me a monster." He whispered. I let that settle into my mind. He didn't want to be a monster. Fair enough. Who did when they were immortal and _supposed_ to be a monster as Hollywood presented it? My heart stopped beating for a second. Hollywood. The movies were so manipulative. No wonder I didn't believe Jacob before. I _believed_ that vampires were supposed to burn in the sun and sleep in coffins and _only_ drink humans blood. But I was wrong, there were other ways, they only had to live off blood to survive. I was looking for the red eyes and the fangs. How could I have been so stupid to believe Hollywood? Hollywood made you see vampires as villains, but these vampires wanted to live with humans in peace, they didn't want to be monsters. It made sense now. I was afraid of the _Hollywood_ vampires…

"Bella?" Edward's voice brought me back to reality. I shook my head.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you all right?" He asked. I looked at his face. He looked concerned. I shook my head again.

"Yeah."

"Doesn't look like it."

"I'm fine. Just…thinking."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Are you always this nosy?" I teased.

"Sorry." I laughed at him.

"I was only teasing, you know. I was just thinking about Hollywood's vampires and the real vampires." My eyes flickered to his face in case I had upset him. It didn't look like it, but then again he was good at masking his emotions. He walked towards me slowly and kneeled in front of me.

"Was that any help?" He whispered.

"Yes."

"How?"

"I was manipulated."

"How?"

"By Hollywood's movies. They manipulated everyone."

"How do you know?"

"Because when Jacob told me about the vampires in Forks, I was looking for the wrong things. I was always looking at night, never during the day." He laughed.

"Vampires can go in the sun, it's suggested that they don't. We don't burn though."

"Why is it suggested?"

"I'll show you sometime." I nodded. That would be fun.

**Alice's Point of View**

"Where is she? I can't reach her phone. Nothing!" I screamed as I paced my living room.

"How long has she been gone?" Jasper asked.

"Two months."

"She'll come back, soon enough."

"Oh really? When? When, Jasper? Do you know that?"

"Honey. Calm down. Bella will come back. It's not like her to just get up and go."

"She hasn't quit her job." Rosalie told me.

"So? She could go…missing…" The horror dawned on me. Bella could go missing and she could be killed. What if that person, who ever they may be, who had taken her was the one that she had assumed someone was watching her? Oh my god. Why didn't I believe my friend when I could have helped? I'm so damn useless these days! Seven months pregnant and useless. How depressing.

"Sis?" Emmett's booming voice was right beside me. I looked up at him.

"What if she's been taken?" I whispered.

"What?"

"What if she was taken? You know. Kidnapped. Bella had told me that she felt like someone was watching her. Maybe they made a decision to do something!"

"Alice. Slow down. You're speaking to fast." Rosalie complained. My hands flew to my hair in the horrible realization.

"Oh my god! I'm never going to see her again. It's my fault!"

"Alice! The stress isn't going to be good for the baby and it isn't your fault. Come sit down." Jasper led me to the couch and sat me down. "Try and relax." He commanded.

"Relax? How can you ask me to relax when I may never see my friend again?" I demanded. There was a knock on the door.

"May being the key word here." Jasper said as he got up to answer the door. "Who the hell are you?" I heard Jasper's voice coming from the door. I tried to take deep breaths and relax…I had to relax just the tiniest bit. I didn't pay attention to the door, but when Jasper and a familiar man walked in I turned to them.

"Jacob?" I screeched his name.

"Hey Alice. I need to talk to you. It's about Bella."

"What did you do with her?" I demanded.

"Alice. _I_ didn't do anything. But the bloodsuckers did."

"Bloodsuckers?"

"Yes. Vampires. You and Bella didn't believe me huh?"

"No."

"Well. You should now. Listen. A bloodsucker has Bella, two of my pack and I followed her scent and tried to save her. She ran out the door into the forest. I don't know if the leeches have her again, but two more leeches showed up and one killed on of my pack. He had blonde hair, he was the doctor in Forks." Jacob started to explain in a rush.

"Dr…Cullen?" I guessed as Jacob tried to describe him.

"That one!" I nodded.

"Well. What am I supposed to do?" He didn't answer. "What am I supposed to do?" I demanded again.

"Um…I don't know if we _can_ do anything. I hadn't finished. Listen. Bella ran out into the forest, did you hear about the fire?" I nodded. "Bella was in _that_ forest with _that_ fire. I don't know if she's alive."

"What? Bella can't be dead!!" I screamed at him.

"Jacob. You should go. You aren't helping us." I heard Jasper mutter before everything went black. My friend. My friend who just showed up could be dead. How? Why? This couldn't be happening. Please let this all be a dream.

**A/N: Everyone wanted to see how everyone else was getting by, well there you have it! Alice has told you most of the stuff that's happened!!**


	14. Chapter 13: Sweet Baby

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 13 - Sweet Baby

**Bella's Point of View**

It had been four months since I had been taken from my home and I had to admit, I kind of liked living like this. I had begun to trust the vampires more and more and I found myself beginning to like Edward, more and more. I was just drawing a picture of the sunrise when something dawned on me.

"Shit!" I never usually cursed, but I just really upset and mad right now.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Edward asked me. Esme and Carlisle were currently hunting, so Edward was with me.

"Alice is going to have her baby. And I'm not going to be there." I said sadly. Edward looked pained.

"She's your best friend." He stated. The tears were slowly running down my cheeks. Edward wiped them away.

"Yes." I whispered.

"You should be there." He whispered, pained. I looked at him. Stunned.

"What?" I whispered.

"You should be there for your friend." He spoke louder this time.

"Oh. Thank you. So much, Edward." I dropped my things and hugged him tightly.

"I'll take you now." He got up and placed me on his back. I held on tight and closed my eyes. I had experienced this once before, I didn't feel so good afterwards, so I kept my eyes closed this time. It felt like minutes in the darkness and when Edward touched my hair I looked up. "You're home." He whispered. I could hear he was pained. That made me said. In all honesty, I loved being with Carlisle, Esme and Edward. It was something I enjoyed. I got off his back and ran around him to face him. I wrapped my arms around his waist, burying my face in his chest.

"Thank you so much." I whispered. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and hugged me closer.

"You're welcome. Maybe I'll see you around." He whispered. I pulled back, not wanting him to go.

"Wait here." I whispered and ran out the room. I went back to Edward ten minutes later, he hadn't moved an inch, I handed him a folded piece of paper, kissed him on the cheek and sprinted for the door.

**Edward's Point of View**

She came back into the room after ten minutes, she handed me a folded piece of paper and kissed me on the cheek before sprinting out the door. When she kissed me on the cheek, it stunned me. I didn't think that she would have changed her feelings in two months. Maybe I wasn't looking at the bright side of things. I looked down at the folded piece of paper and unfolded it.

_Dear Edward,_

_Thank you so much for this opportunity. I wish there were some way I could repay you._

"Your love would be plenty." I muttered and continued reading.

_You don't know how much I enjoy living with you, Carlisle and Esme. I don't want to leave you guys. If you wouldn't mind, I would love to come back…after Alice has had her baby._

_Think about it and watch over me when you make up your mind. Come and tell me soon._

_Love Bella._

Impossible. She enjoyed being with us more than I knew. I had to tell Esme and Carlisle the good news.

**Bella's Point of View**

I ran to Jasper and Alice's apartment and knocked on the door. The door creaked open slightly.

"Hello?" A very tired person spoke. I couldn't see them.

"Um…its Bella…is Alice here?"

"Bella!" The door opened wider to reveal a _very_ tired Jasper.

"Hey Jasper!" He hugged me.

"Oh thank goodness you aren't dead!" He said. I frowned. I pulled away and looked into his half closed eyes.

"No. I'm not. Where did you get that idea from?" I asked.

"Jacob." He mumbled. I growled. Something I picked up from Edward. What can I say? I was falling in love with him and I knew it.

"Where's Alice?" I demanded.

"Sleeping." I walked in and Jasper followed behind, closing the door. I walked into Alice's room and found her lying on the bed, flat stomach.

"When did it happen?" I asked Jasper.

"Uh…a week ago?" I laughed quietly. Jasper couldn't even remember.

"What are you two doing sleeping? It's…"

"Six o'clock in the morning." I blushed. A bit too early.

"Sorry."

"Where have you _been_ Bella?" I heard Alice's voice speak up. I looked at her. She was up and alert. Crazy pixie child.

"Hi to you too." I smiled at her. She smiled back and bounded into me. Hugging me close. Jasper yawned and walked back over to the bed.

"Where have you been? Jacob said some…bloodsuckers or leeches or something came and took you and that he thought that you were dead in that fire in the forest two months ago. Do you know how worried I've been?" She demanded.

"Alice. I'm sorry. I can't answer any of your questions now. But I want to see your little child!" I told her. She beamed.

"You remembered." She stated and she led me out the room. We walked into a room, not far down the corridor to reveal a pink and blue room. Two walls pink and the other two blue. Inside were two cots, I walked over to them and saw two sleeping babies.

"They are so cute." I whispered.

"I know. That's Oscar and this is Juliet." She whispered, pointing at each of the babies. Oscar was in blue and Juliet in pink.

"When will they get their own rooms?" I whispered, still admiring the sleeping babies.

"When they are older. It's just easier to have them in the same room at this point of time. So they will stay here for a few years. Maybe when they are three or four…or five…then they'll have their own room."

"They are so beautiful." I touched the little girl's head and she squirmed a little. Alice went over to her and picked her up. The little girl's eyes opened and she started at me with blue eyes.

"Here, you hold her." Alice whispered and she passed me the little girl. I smiled at Alice and held Juliet in my arms, carefully and gently rocking her. Alice picked up the boy and held her in her arms. The boy had blue eyes, just like Jasper. I smiled; they were going to be wonderful kids.

"Twins?" I asked. Alice smiled and nodded.

"They are going to be so beautiful." She whispered.

"Just like their mommy and daddy." I whispered in a teasing tone. Alice glared at me and I smiled back innocently.

"How long will you be here for?" She asked suddenly.

"I don't know." I whispered.

"Why are you going to leave again?" She asked.

"Possibly." I whispered.

"Why? Why do you have to leave again?"

"This is my choice, Alice. I found something that I really want and I don't want to have to give it up just like that."

**Alice's Point of View**

Her choice? To leave us again? Gah!

"What will that _something_ be, Bella?" I asked.

"Something similar to what you have." She whispered.

"A child?" I asked in disbelief, my eyes flickering to her perfectly flat stomach.

"No, Alice." She laughed quietly. "Not a child…love." She looked at me with soft, pleading eyes.

"Love?" I whispered. She nodded. "How?"

"I was taken by the person who had been watching me, I found out why he took me and why he was watching me…he's kind and caring and he is no kidnapper. I can't put a name to it, well he is a kidnapper but not the nasty one." Love? She _loved_ the kidnapper who took her away?

"You love the person who took you away?" I whispered in disbelief.

"Yes."

"How?"

"No one really chooses who they love, Alice. It just happens." She looked at Juliet in her arms.

"Let's get them changed." We changed the babies in silence and once Juliet was dressed in her red dress and Oscar in his pants and green shirt, we went to the living room and I fed Oscar while Bella held Juliet for me.

"Don't tell Jacob I was here. I've had enough of him." Bella whispered suddenly in a hard voice.

"Why? He's worried about you. He cares about you. He's probably safer than whoever took you." I argued. She shook her head, a small smile on her lips.

"No. He's not safer. He could kill me just by losing his temper." She whispered. I cringed at the memory.

**Bella's Point of View**

I had to get Alice to see a way through this. She had Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper to look after the babies with her. I could go back to Edward and stay with him. We could always return. Alice should understand this.

"True. He isn't as safe…but how do I know that your…captor is safe? I haven't met him!" She complained.

"Alice. You have to trust me. If my captor weren't safe, then I wouldn't be here right now. I wouldn't look like this." I signaled to my clean clothes and body. She sighed.

"You're right." I smiled. I hoped Edward had heard this. We hung out together for about three hours. I saw Rose and Emmett briefly; I talked with Jasper some more and they all promised not to tell Jacob about me being here. I didn't want him to know that I was still alive. Let him believe that I was dead. It would get him off my back…hopefully. I walked back to my apartment and sighed at the emptiness it held. It was too quiet, there was no life. How I ever survived alone made no sense to me now.

"I've been watching over you like you asked." I heard a velvety voice purr in my ear. I smiled and turned to find Edward there.

"So you heard?" I asked feeling rather excited.

"Heard what?" He cocked his head to one side, he looked confused but I could see the happiness and joy in his eyes. I turned and folded my arms, my back facing him.

"You'll have to figure that out by yourself." I told him. He laughed quietly before he picked me up suddenly, bridal style.

"Shall we go?" He asked, smiling at me. I smiled back and nodded. He took off for the cottage again.

**A/N: How did you like it? I think it was all right...hehe...the next chapter is a bit better though. I think...or maybe the one after that. Oh well. I hope you like the story!!**


	15. Chapter 14: After Waiting

**A/N: Someone wanted more of the story from Edward's point of view and I'm gonna let you all know now, that there will be. I have to have Edward have his say in this, otherwise you wouldn't know what he is _truly_ feeling!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight of any of the characters.**

Chapter 14 - After Waiting, It's Finally Here

**Alice's Point of View**

I had found a letter under my door later that day. I opened it; feeling rather confused and read it.

_Alice._

_Sorry I couldn't be here longer. I miss you already and I hope you have no problems with the twins._

_I'll come visit soon, I promise._

_Love Bella._

She was going to come back, I didn't know when. What if it was another four months from now? Was she going to keep doing four months away and a few hours back? What was with that?!

**Bella's Point of View**

I had written a letter to Alice when Edward and I returned to the cottage; I had sent Edward off to slide the letter under Alice's door. I hoped she wouldn't be mad at me.

"Message delivered." Edward announced from behind me.

"Thanks." I sat down on the couch in the living room. Edward sat beside me, his arm on the back of the couch, his body on an angle so he was facing me and he was playing with my hair. "What do we do about the apartment?" I whispered.

"You bought it, correct?" Edward asked. I nodded. He thought for a moment. "Keep it. You may need it for when you visit Alice." He smiled at me. I nodded again.

"My job?" I asked.

"Done."

"Done?"

"Done."

"How?"

"Did it while you were with Alice."

"Thanks."

"No problem." Edward kissed me on the cheek sweetly. Esme and Carlisle walked in at that moment. Edward and I smiled at them.

"Hello Carlisle and Esme." Esme smiled back.

"Hello Edward and Bella. What are you two up to for the day?" Esme asked.

"Nothing much." Edward replied. His smile was gone now.

"What's going on?" I asked as I noted the bags in Esme and Carlisle's hand as they stood close to the front door.

"They're leaving." Edward spoke in a sad voice. I suddenly remembered one of the stories that Edward had told me. Carlisle had created him.

"We're sorry Edward, but my work needs me back and you wanted us to come and see Bella so we did. We'll come and visit soon though." Carlisle explained. My smile vanished too. I was going to miss them. They were great company.

"We'll miss you." I whispered. Esme smiled at me sadly.

"And we'll miss you as well. But we'll come back to visit soon." She promised. I nodded.

"Goodbye Carlisle, Esme. Thank you for your help." Edward said.

"No worries. See you soon." Carlisle said to us and walked out the door, Esme in tow.

"How long will we have to wait?" I whispered.

"I don't know." There was a long pause. "Why did you get Alice and everyone not to tell Jacob that you were alive?" Edward asked me suddenly. I looked at him with a 'You've got to be kidding me' look. Edward smiled. "I was in your apartment for that answer."

"Says the vampire with fantastic hearing." Edward laughed.

"So why?" Edward asked again. I rolled my eyes.

"Think about it." He shook his head.

"For someone who's been watching me for a period of time I don't know, you missed the one piece of information that I told Alice…" Edward laughed.

"Oh that."

"Yeah…that."

"You don't want him to know you're alive?"

"Nope."

"So he won't come looking for you?"

"Yep."

"Good plan."

"Thanks." We stared into each other's eyes for another moment until Edward looked away and growled. "Wha-?" Edward silenced me with a finger. He picked me up and ran to a closet, placing me inside and closing the door. But not before saying,

"Wait here." So I did. I waited for Edward, without making a sound and listened in on the conversation downstairs as much as I could.

**Edward's Point of View**

Bella and I had been staring into each other's eyes when an unwelcome guest showed up.

_I can smell her scent. Maybe she's still alive._ Why was he still searching? He believed her dead so why was he so convinced on searching? I looked away from Bella's eyes and growled.

"Wha-?" I silenced her with my finger. I didn't know it the werewolves could hear very well, but I wasn't going to take a risk. I picked her up and rushed upstairs. I placed her in a closet and said,

"Wait here." Before closing the door. She didn't argue or make a noise. I hurried back downstairs and waited in the living room. Jacob entered after a few minutes.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"Is Bella still alive? I can smell her!" Jacob demanded.

"Alive?" I asked making me sound pained.

"Yes, alive. That's what I said!" He growled. I looked away and feigned hurt as if she was dead.

"She is." I whispered.

"What?!" Jacob growled.

"She died in the fire. I was too late to save her." I whispered. I started dry sobbing for the act, hoping that it would be enough to make him go away.

The stupid parasite. I could have protected her from all of this. If only she had believed me. I should have gone looking for her when she ran out of the place. So stupid, I was!

"Yes. It was stupid…of both of us. We should have gone looking for her right after she ran out the room, not waited for the fight to end before looking for her." I whispered.

"So you did look for her?" Jacob asked.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" I hissed at him. Now I was getting angry.

"Don't know. You vampires _are_ heartless after all." I growled.

"That's not funny. My heart may not beat, but it doesn't mean that I don't feel emotion!" I growled at him. He scoffed.

"Like I believe that." I picked him up by the throat again, choking him almost, and dangled him in the air.

"I loved her. I still do. Nothing can change that. With all my un-beating heart I love her. You won't change that. Her death won't change it either." I growled at him.

_Whatever. I love her too. Now she's dead because you were planning to kill her._ I tightened my grip on his throat.

"I was _not_ planning to kill her. I would have never hurt her. Not like you could." He didn't answer in his thoughts.

_Can't breathe._ He kept on saying that over and over in his mind. I dropped him on the ground and kicked him out the door.

"Get out of here. Never come back. You'll cause me more grief than I can handle at the moment." I growled at him, slamming the door in his face. I listened carefully until he was gone. He was now thirty miles away. Hopefully it was safe. After a while, I could no longer hear him. I went upstairs and got Bella out of the closet.

"You were fighting about me?" She asked. I sighed.

"Yes." I answered her truthfully. She nodded.

"What did he say?" She asked.

"He was asking if you were alive so I acted as though you were dead. He then cracked jokes about vampires, saying we didn't have hearts and couldn't feel emotion." I felt the rage building up inside of me. I closed my eyes and looked away from where Bella was. I felt something warm touch my cheek with the softest touch. It felt so nice, I had been waiting to feel that forever. I leaned into her touch and opened my eyes.

"Don't listen to him. He's a jerk and he's wrong." She whispered. I smiled softly at her. "Did he hurt you at all?" She asked. I laughed softly and placed my hand on top of hers to hold I there.

"Of course not." I whispered. She smiled at me and I swore that my heart jumped in my chest. I loved Bella so much that she never really understood how much I loved her. I leaned down to her slowly, wondering how I would be received, she seemed to realize what I was doing and she stretched on her tiptoes. Her eyes closed and our lips met. I removed my hand from hers and wrapped my arms around her waist, kissing her gently and passionately. She wrapped her arms around my neck, her hands in my hair and she kissed me back. My heart practically burst through my chest, I had wanted to kiss her for so long and to feel her warm, soft lips against mine made me so happy and to know that she began to love me was even better. I could hear Bella's heart sprinting and if mine were beating, it would be at the same pace as hers. I pulled away before I lost control, both of our breathing was ragged. I touched my forehead to hers and looked into her eyes.

"I love you, Bella." I whispered. She smiled.

"I love you too, Edward." I smiled back and kissed her once more.

**A/N: Yay! They're together. Finally. Wonderful...right? Oh well. I think it is!!**


	16. Chapter 15: Ian

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 15 - Ian

It had been six months since Bella had been with my in the cottage. She was happy and I was ecstatic. She really wanted to be here and it was her choice, not by force…that made me even happier. Carlisle and Esme, as well as the Denali clan, were coming to visit us in the cottage to celebrate Christmas with us. The Denali clan was very close to family for Carlisle and Esme…as well as myself. Bella had met the Denali clan once before and she wasn't looking forward to the glares from Tanya, but she was going to deal with them. Bella and I were supposed to leave here at midday in order to meet Carlisle, Esme and the Denali clan at three of four in the after noon. Everything was planned and perfect. Not to mention Bella had gone and visited Alice for a few days every month. I had gone with her, naturally, which she was perfectly fine with. Alice was ecstatic that Bella was visiting regularly and for longer than a few hours. Alice had also invited Bella and I to her Christmas ball. Bella was rather happy to go, so here we were, in her apartment, getting ready for the ball.

"Edward, can you come here please?" Bella growled.

"Sure, love." I raced into her room, "what's wrong?" I asked.

"Can't do up the buckle!" She complained. I chuckled and did it up for her.

"Better?" I asked once I was finished. She smiled at me.

"Yes. Thanks." I smiled back and kissed her on the lips lightly.

"Ready?" I asked getting up and holding out a hand for her. Bella took it and we started heading for the door, Bella stopped in front of the mirror and bit her lip. I knew what she was thinking, even without hearing her mind. "You look as lovely as ever." I whispered in her ear. She began to blush. I chuckled and stroked her cheek.

**Bella's Point of View**

Edward and I walked into the very large building where Alice's Christmas ball was being held. I caught sight of her at the front and I rushed over to greet her, Edward keeping pace beside me.

"Alice!" I called to her. She turned to look at me and smiled. When I reached her I gave her a huge hug.

"Hey Bella! SO glad you and Edward could make it."

"I know. How are your little darlings?" I teased her in a posh tone.

"Oh yes, very well. They grow so fast though." She replied with the same tone. I laughed and looked at the two babies.

"Hello Oscar and Juliet. You look beautiful. Your mother is so clever in style." I said to them. They both looked at me with clear blue eyes and Juliet smiled a toothless smile as I tickled her stomach. Alice laughed beside me.

"She smiles more than Oscar." She stated. I laughed with her.

"They're gorgeous. How's motherhood?" I asked her. She smiled.

"Wonderful. I love it." I nodded.

"Of course you would."

"So what do you think?" Alice asked, using her hands to signal the room. I took a look around at the room with all its decorations, chairs and nibbles and drinks.

"You've done a wonderful job, as usual." Edward's arm was securely around my waist. I got the hint. He wanted to go somewhere private for a moment, or at least away from Alice and her babies. "I'll see you around." I told her and I let Edward led me to the side.

"There is another vampire here." He murmured under his breath. I instantly looked around.

"Red or gold?" I asked.

"I don't know. It appears that he has green eyes. He could be able to control his appearance." Edward murmured. I looked around the room for a pair of green eyes, I did. The green eyes and blonde hair belonged to a very pale looking man.

"Who is he?" I whispered.

"I don't know."

"Read his mind."

"I am."

"What are you going to do?"

"Not leave your side once."

"Over protective." Edward chuckled.

"Naturally." He kissed my lips lightly. "He's jealous." He whispered in my ear.

"I'm not a tool." I replied sourly.

"No you're not." He replied.

"Bella, Edward! Come and dance the first dance with Rose, Emmett, Jasper and I." Alice called to us. I looked up at Edward. He nodded and led me forward.

**Edward's Point of View**

I listened carefully to the man's thoughts as I danced with Bella. He was jealous, that much was obvious. He didn't like the way I held her close or kissed her or touched her. How could he possible want Bella after only seeing her? That was a pointless question seeing as _many_ men wanted Bella just by looking at her. She was too desirable for her own good.

_So the other vampire got there before me. Well I'll just have to change that._ Fat chance. The man started moving towards us.

"Excuse, may I cut in?" He asked. Bella looked at me and I nodded, wanting to see what he could do.

"Of course." I let go of Bella and walked to the sidewall, watching carefully. I had to admit, Bella looked a little scared by the vampire.

"My name is Ian, by the way." The vampire has a name.

"Bella."

"Is that short for Isabella?" He guessed.

"Yes."

"It's a very beautiful name."

"Tis."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman." Bella went a little bit red and looked over at me. I could read her expression clearly, 'help me' she was begging without the use of words. I smiled to myself. He wasn't doing anything but chasing her away, then again, Bella really never liked to be flirted with.

_She's so warm and so beautiful. I love the way her body just moves._ His thoughts were making me sick. No one should be thinking that except me. The only trouble was, everyone was thinking that. I listened in on the other men's thoughts.

_Who is that stunning girl in the midnight blue with the blonde man?_ Everyone was thinking that, otherwise they were thinking.

_I'd like to get my hands on that._ I felt like punching their faces. But I had to keep myself under control; it wouldn't look to good if Bella's beau just suddenly punched another man for no reason. Not to mention I would break their nose pretty badly. The song ended and Bella was about to leave Ian on the floor when he held her tighter and closer to him.

"No, just stay a little longer. Another dance won't hurt." I could see Bella's face as she looked away from him. It looked as though he was holding her a little too tightly and that she was in a bit of pain and disgusted.

**Bella's Point of View**

I had danced with Ian for about three dances. He just wouldn't let me go back to Edward and that made me uneasy. I didn't want to know what he was up to. I became stiff when his ice-cold lips touched my shoulder. I was no longer swaying my hips to the music. I looked over at Edward and sore a furious expression on his face. Ian was now kissing up my neck and I wished I were stronger to pull away.

"Stop it." I tried to keep my voice fierce, but it faltered a tiny bit. I really did want him to stop, it felt wrong and I was fearful and angry. He did and he let me go. I hurried back to Edward, wrapping my arms around him; he held me close and shifted me so I was at his side as though he was protecting me from Ian. I wouldn't be surprised if he was.

"Are you all right?" Edward murmured, stroking my cheek gently. I shook my head. He kissed the top of my head. "Don't worry. He won't get you. I promise." I looked up at him.

"I trust you." I whispered. He smiled slightly and bent down to kiss me on the lips gently. I pulled away and saw Alice looking at us. She winked at me and I glared back. Edward chuckled. "I don't want to know." I told him sternly when he opened his mouth to say something.

"What does he want?" I whispered. Edward listened for a moment.

"He wants you." He muttered in disgust.

**Edward's Point of View**

Ian was getting on my nerves. He was always around Bella and I, talking to her and thinking about, flirting with her. Every time he flirted, Bella would cringe into my side. I couldn't believe that he still tried even though Bella wasn't replying the way he _wanted_ her to reply.

"Are you doing anything after this?" Ian asked. I growled.

_I don't care if she is with him. She'll dump him soon enough, maybe afterwards I would be able to show her that I am better than him._ Ian smirked at me.

"Yes." Bella replied coldly.

"That's a shame."

"Indeed." We had been here for a few hours, it was now ten and Bella looked unsteady on her feet.

"Shall we go, love?" I asked her, She nodded.

"Let's say bye to Alice and Jasper first. And Rose and Emmett." I chuckled.

"Of course."

_She's leaving with him. Maybe I'll have to think of another way to get her away from him._ I grimaced at his thoughts, following us, stealing her; everyway that would mean I would have to reveal what I am just to get her back. Stupid vampire. We walked over to Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie; I kept Bella close to my side, supporting most of her weight as we walked.

"We're gonna take off. Wonderful party though, Alice." Bella smiled at them all. They all smiled back.

_She has to go? Will I see her again?_

"Okay. Bye Bella, Edward." Alice hugged Bella tightly, in case she wouldn't see her again.

"Maybe we'll come by tomorrow." Bella suggested as though she could read Alice's mind. She must have gotten the message. Alice beamed.

"All right." Bella hugged Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie and then we were off. When we got to the car, Bella closed her eyes once I started driving. I drove back to the apartment and carried her up, as she was asleep and I didn't want to disturb her, and placed her in her bed. I removed her shoes, jewelry and hair pins as she slept. Then I changed into a top and a pair of jeans and lay beside her, taking her in my arms. She rolled over and snuggled closer to my chest and I smiled.

\/\/\/\/\/\/

Bella awoke the next morning, a little disoriented.

"Morning love." She blinked at me and I kissed her before she could say anything. I heard her heart accelerate after stopping and restarting.

"Mmm…morning." She mumbled against my lips. I chuckled.

"You should get ready." I told her. She nodded and pulled away. I waited for her in the living room. She came out after about half an hour, dressed and showered. There was no more makeup on her face and she was dressed casually. I stood up and walked over to her. Her hair was in the same curls as last night. I ran a hand through her hair. I kissed her passionately. Her arms wrapped around my neck and her hands grabbed two fistfuls of my hair. I wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her tighter against me, my hand holding her head there in place. I moved to her neck when she needed more air, kissing her neck with light kisses and waited till she recovered before kissing her again. She gasped suddenly. I loosened my grip a little.

"Bella?" Her heartbeat had returned to her normal rate, her head resting on my shoulder limply. I then saw Ian with a syringe in his hand, smiling darkly. I was about to hold Bella closer when Ian snatched her from me and disappeared. I ran after him, but by the time I reached the lobby, I had to run at human pace and he was already by his car, placing Bella in and driving away.

"Edward?" I heard Alice's voice from behind me. I turned to see Alice looking at me with a confused expression, Jasper by her side with an arm around her waist and in her arm, Juliet and in Jasper's free arm, Oscar.

"Alice. Bella's gone." I told her in a frantic voice.

"Gone?!" Alice screeched.

_How can she be gone? He was supposed to protect her, not lose her!_ Alice was screaming in her head.

_How did he lose her? I thought Bella and Alice had said that he was the best protection for her?_ Jasper was confused and I could see the confusion written on his face as well while Alice's was now a mix of confusion and horror.

"Yes. Someone took her."

_Crap._

**A/N: Oh no! What's going on?? Haha find out next chapter...possibly...love you all! Thanks so much for your support!!**


	17. Chapter 16: I Thought You Didnt' Like Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 16 - I Thought You Didn't Like Me

**Bella's Point of View**

I awoke in a bed. I opened my eyes and saw a stone wall across from me. Had everything been a dream? Had I really dreamed up being in love with Edward and in the cottage and the fire and everything? Am I really that creative? Surely not. I felt something cold around my waist. I looked down. It was pale and looked stone hard. So I was still with Edward? I rolled over and saw the green eyes and blonde hair of Ian right in front of me. I froze. So it wasn't a dream. But how did I end up here…with him? Ian smiled at me.

"Morning…or afternoon. Whatever you prefer." I didn't answer. I tried to think. How did I get here? I remember being in my apartment with Edward this morning. We were kissing when I went to the living room and then he was kissing my neck…I gasped as I felt some pain in my back…what had happened? Why was I with Ian? This was so frustrating! "I see you're a little confused." Ian stated. I got up, off the bed and walked to the other side, not facing him. I was still trying to figure this out.

"More than a little." I mumbled, knowing that he would hear me. He chuckled.

"Well, let's see if I can explain this simply." I turned to see him still sitting on the bed, hands behind his head as he relaxed there. A victorious smile was on his face. What was he so happy about? Having me here? "I took you from your Edward…so now you're here, with me. Forever." I gasped as I remembered what Edward had mentioned last night.

"_What does he want?" _

"_He wants you."_

No! No, no, no, no! He had got me! How? Why?

"How did you get me here?" I whispered. My back was pressed against the wall now. He got up from the bed and started walking towards me slowly.

"Simple. The use of morphine is great. Went straight to your bloodstream, otherwise it was the pain that you fainted from. But seeing as it is now five in the afternoon, I'm guessing that the morphine kept you out for longer."

"But how did you get me away from Edward?"

"I just took you. His grip was pretty loose on you, I got to the lobby while no one was there and got to my car, but there were humans when he reached the lobby so he couldn't chase after me. More advantage to me." He smiled and stood in front of me. My heart sped up. What Ian wanted seemed like the same thing that Edward wanted. But Ian seemed more frightening than Edward. I didn't trust his green eyes. It didn't tell me whether he drank humans or animals.

"I won't hurt you." He whispered. I looked away from him. "I promise." His hand stroked my forearm. I ran to the other side of the room and was heading for the door, but he caught me and spun me around to face him. I struggled against him, though it was useless. "Don't make this difficult." He growled. I felt his cold lips press against my neck. I knew what he was going to do now; he was going to bite me. Change me. I struggled more, that made his grip tighten. He was kissing my neck, just as he had last night.

"Get your grimy hands off her!" A familiar voice yelled. I looked at the door and saw the strawberry blonde vampire, called Tanya, who hated my guts walking towards us. Carlisle, Esme and the Denali clan were right behind her.

"No!" Edward's beautiful voice yelled. Ian's lips stopped moving on my neck and were now in one place. I felt his teeth against my neck. That was until someone knocked him. Ian's grip tightened the tiniest bit and was beginning to hurt. He now had one arm and if he griped any tighter he would break my arm. I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist. Someone picked me up and took me to the other side of the room. I was now hidden behind Carlisle and the Denali clan with Esme. Esme had her arms wrapped around me protectively. I saw some bronze hair moving towards us.

"You're a coward!" Ian yelled.

"Finish him." Edward muttered to Tanya and the Denali clan. They nodded and made their way to Ian. Carlisle stood with us. Esme moved away and Edward took me in his arms, holding me close to his chest. "Are you all right?" He whispered in my ear. I shook my head; tears were rolling down my cheeks. How much did I cry? "It's all right. He won't hurt you again." Edward promised. I wasn't looking at anything or anyone; the tears blurred my vision. Edward was kissing my neck and my face, kissing away the tears. I heard an ear splitting noise, it was a scream combined with something else and I didn't want to know what it was. I took a few deep breaths and I smelt a strong incense burning.

"Let's get out of here." Tanya muttered. Edward picked me up, bridal style and walked out the room. We hurried back to the cottage. Edward took me up to the bedroom right away and everyone else hung out at downstairs in the living room. My tears had ceased flowing now; I looked up at Edward who looked rather…pained.

"What's wrong?" I asked my voice breaking. I touched his face lightly.

"Did he hurt you?" He ignored my question.

"He was about to. Before you came in." He nodded.

"I'm sorry. I should have been paying more attention. I should have been quicker."

"It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is." I decided not to argue. "Can you forgive me?"

"Of course." Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me close. I buried my face in his chest.

"Thank goodness you're okay." He whispered.

"I thought Tanya didn't like me." Edward chuckled.

"She got over it. She decided if I was happy then she would be happy for us."

"All right. Does that mean that she and I are on…good terms?"

"I guess."

"Lovely."

"Ian won't be coming after you ever again." Edward promised, whispering in my ear.

"You killed him?"

"Not me. Tanya and her clan." I had to swallow before I answered.

"Good."

**Edward's Point of View**

Damn Ian had ruined everything. But thankfully, I had been able to follow Bella's scent and save her in time. I knew he was about to change her and I was thankful that I wasn't too late. Bella and I walked downstairs, hand in hand, to the families waiting. This was sort of a Christmas and birthday gathering, seeing as Carlisle and Esme missed Bella's birthday. Bella was now twenty-five.

"How are you feeling?" Esme asked as Bella sat next to her on the couch.

"Better."

"That's good. Well…I would say merry Christmas, but I think the 'merry' has gone…so…"

"Happy Christmas." I whispered. Esme chuckled.

"You have birthday and Christmas presents." Esme told Bella.

"What? No you didn't have to! You didn't have to bother with my birthday…it's long gone." Bella objected, as usual. Stubborn Bella who didn't really like gifts at all.

"But we missed it. We wanted to make up for it." Esme insisted.

"You didn't have to."

"But we _wanted_ to. So we did." Bella sighed.

"Whatever makes you happy." She muttered. Everyone laughed.

"This is from us to you and Edward." Tanya handed Bella the first present. Bella smiled at her and she smiled back. She unwrapped it.

"Um…looks like it's more for Edward." Bella mumbled, looking at the many CDs in the box.

"True. But you might like them too." Bella smiled at her again.

"Thanks." They all smiled.

"This one if for you guys." Bella told Tanya, handing her a present. Tanya opened it and they all laughed and smiled.

"Thanks you two. That's lovely."

_Crafty, Edward._ Tanya thought. I shrugged at her.

"This is for you and Edward for Christmas." Esme explained, handing Bella another wrapped present. Bella smiled and took it from her.

"And your birthday." Carlisle stated, handing her another present.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

After exchanging gifts, it was now seven and Bella was eating while everyone else was hunting.

"I haven't given you my gift yet." I whispered in her ear as I wrapped my arms around her.

"I told you I didn't want any gifts." She stated. She walked away to wash the dishes.

"But no one _listened_ to you…did they?"

"No. Unfortunately." I chuckled. I took Bella's hand and walked her into the living room, away from the dishes. I picked up a little black box from the coffee table and handed it to her, I wrapped my arms and watched over her shoulder as she opened it. Her heart sped up as she stroked the top. She hesitated, obviously thinking that I had spent money on her…which wasn't the case. Bella opened it and gasped.

**A/N: Oooh what was in the box? Find out mext chapter! Just so you all know, I'm going to start another Fanfic, I know I write many fanfic's at once, but I honestly don't care! Keep an eye out for the story either called 'Coming Back' or 'Heart's A Mess'...the fanfic will be named after a song from my favorite artist, Gotye. So, I'm going to put up a poll and you can all vote for the name! Thanks everyone!!**


	18. Chapter 17: I Will

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 17 - I Will

I waited for her to say something, but she didn't. It was getting more and more frustrating not being able to read her mind. After another ten minutes, she finally spoke.

"Yes." Her voice was a mere whisper.

"Come again?" I asked her in a teasing voice. She turned and looked up at me.

"Yes." She repeated. Her voice was much stronger this time. I felt like my heart was going to burst through my chest. I beamed at her before crushing her lips with mine.

**Bella's Point of View**

I opened the box and gasped. There, nestled in the black velvet was a diamond ring. I caught sight of the white paper and read the elegant script on it,

_Bella,_

_You are my only love._

_Make me the happiest man in the planet,_

_By accepting my proposal,_

_And becoming my wife._

_Forever yours,_

_Edward._

I couldn't speak. I didn't know what to say. I knew I loved Edward, I knew he loved me. We had been together for sometime. My heart was pounding in my chest and I knew he could hear it. What to say? Was I ready to live with Edward, forever and go through whatever may come? But what would come? Was I going to die human? Was this all a trick? Would he change me? What? Why were there no answers to the most important questions to help me decide? I knew Edward would be getting a little impatient and worried about not receiving an answer.

I decided to take the plunge. Come what may.

"Yes." My voice was a mere whisper, but I knew he would hear it.

"Come again?" He was teasing me as though he hadn't heard. I turned and looked into his topaz eyes.

"Yes." My voice was stronger this time. I could see the joy and happiness beaming from his face. He looked so glorious when he was so happy. His lips crushed mine then, at first this startled me, but I recovered and kissed him back with the same amount of passion. He pulled away after a few minutes, both of us were breathing hard and I was gasping to get air. He rested his forehead against mine and stared into my eyes. When my heartbeat and breathing was back to normal, he whispered,

"I love you." I smiled.

"I love you, too." I tilted my head and gave him a tender kiss.

**Edward's Point of View**

Seeing the ring on Bella's hand made me so joyous. No one could be as happy as I was now. She loved me and wanted to be with me forever, just like I did. I was so scared that if she rejected me, that she would leave. But she didn't, she accepted and was willing to be with me…forever.

**Bella's Point of View**

I lay there on the bed, eyes open and staring into the black room. Nighttime was always a drag and usually I slept well, but tonight I couldn't sleep. Edward lay beside me, an arm wrapped around me and his face in my hair. Though he couldn't sleep, he always lay beside me at night. I was thankful he couldn't read my mind, because I knew I had taken the plunge and accepted to marry him…but now I was having second thoughts. Should I really be risking my life and everything else just to be with Edward? I loved Edward, truly I did. I didn't want to lose him and I wanted to be with him forever, but I was still scared of what was to become of me, no matter how much I loved him. I shifted uncomfortably at the thought.

"Are you all right, love?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Fine."

"I don't believe you."

"It's nothing."

"You can tell me." He stroked my cheek softly as I debated that. Maybe it was best I found out what happened to me before it was too late.

"After I marry you…"

"Yes?"

"What…what will you…do with me?" Okay, that question didn't come out right. Edward chuckled.

"You mean, what's going to happen to you?"

"Yeah…" I didn't sound too certain.

"Well, I was considering changing you…"

"Change me?"

"Yes."

"Into a vampire?"

"Yes." Edward's voice was a soft murmur now. I thought about that, before turning so I could see his face.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want tot change me? Why not a different girl who's prettier and more interesting?" Edward chuckled and brushed my hair away from my face. He rested his forehead against mine.

"Bella, I love you. I love you for who you are. You are pretty and interesting, you just don't see yourself clearly. You are the most amazing person I have ever seen and known. I don't want to lose you." I could feel the warm blush on my cheeks as he spoke. My lips twitched and I smiled at him. It didn't sound bad at all. Edward wanted me forever, just as I wanted him.

"That sounds fine to me." Edward smiled and kissed me tenderly.

**A/N: Haha. Like it? Make sure you take my poll on my page!**


	19. Chapter 18: Wedding

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 18 - Wedding

The next month passed in a blur, apparently Edward had already planned the wedding and everything. He was doing something a bit different though; it wasn't in a church…but on the top of an abandoned building. Don't ask me why he did this, but I guess I'll have to find out later. I remembered how Alice reacted when I told her.

"_Engaged?" Alice squealed. A large smile was planted across her face._

"_Yes, Alice. I am engaged!" _

"_You mean, engaged to be married?"_

"_Yes." I sighed. Alice was absolutely ecstatic._

"_So you mean, you, Bella Swan, are engaged to be married to Edward…?" She trailed off, not knowing Edward's last name._

"_Masen." I informed her. She smiled eagerly awaiting my answer. I sighed and rubbed my forehead, showing off the ring on my left hand. "Yes Alice. I, Bella Swan, am engaged to be married to Edward Masen." I hated all this formal stuff, but you had to blame Alice for that. Alice squealed and jumped up and down in her seat, clapping her hands together before hugging me close._

"_I'm so happy for you! When's the wedding?"_

"_A month."_

"_A month?! He must be a good planner."_

"_Apparently, he already had it planned when I stayed with him…before Christmas…or so I'm told."_

"_Really?" I nodded. "You, my dear, have an organized husband." I rolled my eyes. _"_Oh…how I wish I could be there."_

"_You could…if it weren't for the fact that it was at nighttime and in some town that I don't really know about and for the fact that you would be surrounded by vampires."_

"_And you don't mind being surrounded by vampires, do you?" She frowned at me._

"_No, Alice. I live with one and I've been watched by one for many years now…apparently and Jacob is a werewolf. I'm prone to weirdness and monsters!" I smiled at her and she giggled._

"_Let me know when you are married. I shall visit you."_

"_All right." I sighed and kissed her on the cheek and hugged her close. "Bye."_

"_Bye and good luck."_

"_Thanks."_

Currently, Esme was getting me dressed. The white dress went all the way to the floor and I was wearing high heels. The veil was a pain though, I didn't want to wear a veil, but Esme had insisted that I do. My hair was nicely curled, once again, half of it up in a bun at the back.

"Who's going to be there?" I asked Esme.

"Carlisle and myself as well as the Denali clan."

"Okay. Not that many then."

"No." I smiled. A small wedding suited me fine.

"So…Edward planned this for the evening?" I asked, looking out to the sunset.

"Yes. Quite romantic, his plans." Esme told me with a smile.

"I don't want to know." I told her. She chuckled.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Carlisle drove me to the building where everything was happening. He held my hand as we climbed the stairs. I had to hold up my dress so I wouldn't trip on it and Carlisle, thankfully, had brought a light so I could see the stairs. We climbed many flight of stairs before reaching a little building.

"This way." Carlisle whispered as he opened the door. He disappeared suddenly and I walked out the door cautiously, letting go of the dress I held in my hand. My veil was over my head and I could see faintly the other buildings of the deserted town. I walked out into the cloudless night and turned to my left, spotting the Denali clan all hanging around loosely in formal clothes with Edward near Carlisle. I smiled as I realized Carlisle was being the priest, I made my way towards Edward who was smiling my favorite smile. His crooked smile. I suddenly noticed what he was standing on, there were two holes in the roof and a beam of stone in the middle, which Edward was standing on. I didn't like the idea of that, but oh well. I stepped onto it cautiously and walked slowly towards Edward, watching my every step. Edward took my hands in his and pulled me closer to him. I looked up at him.

"You look beautiful." Edward whispered. I smiled softly at him again. "It's twilight…" Edward murmured and everyone looked up at the sky before Carlisle cleared his throat and begun.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of god to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." Carlisle smiled at us. "If anyone does not believe that these two should be joined then please speak now or forever hold your peace." The wind picked up a bit, making my dress and veil sway in the direction of Carlisle. Everything was silent. "Wonderful, Edward, do you take Bella to be your lawfully wedded wife and promise to love her for eternity?" I chuckled slightly, Edward and I really wouldn't be separated after he changed me so the 'in sickness and in health till death do you part' didn't really work, seeing as vampires didn't get sick. Edward didn't take his eyes off me for one moment.

"I do."

"Bella, do you take Edward to be your lawfully wedded husband and promise to love him for eternity?"

"I do." Edward's smile got bigger, don't ask me how, but it did.

"We will now exchange the rings." I let go of Edward's hand to grab the ring from Esme while Edward grabbed his ring from Carlisle or someone. Edward slid the ring onto my third finger and I did the same, repeating the words that Carlisle spoke.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." Carlisle claimed after we signed some sheet of paper to make our marriage official. "You may now kiss the bride." Edward removed my veil and pulled me in for a rather passionate kiss, not caring about all the spectators. I pulled away, needing the air, Edward's arms were wrapped around my waist and my hands rested lightly on his arms. He rested his forehead against mine and I could see the joy in his eyes. We then heard a vicious growl coming from behind us, Edward's head snapped up and I looked over my shoulder to find numerous werewolves behind us,

"Oh no." I choked out. Edward instantly shifted me so I was behind him.

"What do you want?" Edward growled. I saw his arms spread protectively in front of me and every other vampire tensed and ready to fight. The wind picked up more and was becoming harder, rain was beginning to drizzle. I rolled my eyes at the typical fight scene, rain pouring and windy…I was surprised there was no thunder yet. Everything happened so quickly I didn't know what happened. Esme disappeared, the others were fighting and Edward had turned and faced me, his hands holding the top of my arms tightly. I looked up at him with sad and confused eyes.

"Bella, go with Esme. Stay safe. I will come for you. I love you so much, but it's too dangerous for you here." He whispered. I nodded. Edward kissed me quickly before dropping me down one of the holes in the roof. Esme caught me and set me on my feet.

"Come on, we have to go. There is no time to waste." She grabbed my hand and we were just about to head out the door when two werewolves, in human form, appeared. Esme started fighting, which was a painful sight to see. I loved Esme and was terrified that she would get hurt. I was paying so much attention to Esme fighting _one_ of the wolves that I didn't notice the other circle me and grab me from behind. He held a knife at my throat while his arm held me firmly pressed against his body. I closed my eyes and heard a crashing sound before feeling the person from behind me remove his grip…that was until I heard a loud _thunk_ and knew that Esme had saved me.

"Go Bella. Be safe, for Edward. Go." She whispered urgently. I nodded and turned, spotting a ladder that went down a hole. I kicked off my high heels as quickly as I could, and removed my veil and made my way to the ladder. I climbed down a few levels and was about to get off at where it stopped, which was about four levels down, until I came face to face with another werewolf, in human form. I gasped and started to climb again until he grabbed me around the waist and threw me over his shoulder. He ran outside and reached a car,

"Bella!" I heard Edward yell my name and I looked up to see him standing at the edge, looking down in horror as he saw me being taken away. I fought against the person who had me as he tried to shove me into the car, but when my feet touched the ground I planted my back against the car, near the door. He grabbed my wrists and tried to push me into the car. I fought against him, though it was useless. Eventually he got me in the car and the door shut and locked.

"BELLA!!" I heard Edward yell from inside the car. I didn't have time to look up at Edward because the car sped off, away from my love and my family.

**A/N: Gasp! Bella's been taken...again!! Haha, I'm so mean to poor Bella. Oh well, we all love her. Let's hope it all works out!**


	20. Chapter 19: Prisoner All Over Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 19 - Prisoner All Over Again

I awoke on a hard floor. I sat up and saw myself in a cell. Smart. The werewolves decided to put me in a cell. I noted the russet brown wolf sitting outside the cell and the food on a rusty plate next to me. I looked at the bread and picked it up, I took one bite and instantly spat it back out again. It wasn't very lady like, but who cares? I was a hostage now…or a prisoner…which ever you prefer. Anyway, the bread was stale. I picked up the apple, making a note of how squishy it was, I hesitantly took a bite into it and spat that bit out too. It was rotten. I drank the water, praying that it wasn't poisoned…but it didn't taste right. I also, spat that back out.

"Oh my god." Jacob lifted his head and looked at me. "What? You're going to starve me until I die…is that what you're going to do?" I demanded. Jacob growled. "Save it for later!" He growled once more and disappeared before returning in his human form, bare chest and only wearing some jeans.

"Bella! I love you. I will not let that bloodsucker kill you!" He yelled at me. I glared at him.

"He was never going to do such a thing! Not in the technical sense. I don't care if you love me! I. Don't. Love. You." I yelled back.

"Who do you love then?" He growled, squatting in front of me on the other side of the bars. "Please, enlighten me."

"Edward."

"How can you love him?" Jacob growled, standing up and pacing in frustration, his hands practically pulling his hair out of his head.

"Because he is the most caring person I have ever met and he loves me! He accepts me the way I am, he never asks me to change just for him and he doesn't try to 'get some'! He is very respectable, Jacob."

"Why don't you choose someone who is like you?"

"I don't want to be stuck with Mike Newton."

"I'm still human!"

"No. You're a werewolf!"

"So? At least my heart still beats."

"Yes, let's make more children that will carry the werewolf trait. Sounds good to me! You're nine years younger than me, Jacob!!"

"So? Who cares about age?"

"I do!"

"But what about Edward? He's been a vampire for a century or something wacky!"

"It won't matter. When he changes me the age won't matter!"

"What? He's going to change you?" Jacob growled.

"Yes. Because I want to be with him forever and he wants me forever. That's how much we love each other Jacob."

"What about me?"

"What about you?"

"How much do you love me?"

"I never loved you, Jacob."

"Really?"

"Yes. Ever since you started _following_ me _everywhere_ I hated you. Always have and always will."

"Why do you love a liar?"

"He lied to save me from _you_! Just like how Alice never mentioned that I was still alive. I didn't want to see you ever again! You followed me everywhere and I was glad when you thought I was dead. I decided that I wouldn't put up with you, you weren't supposed to know I was still alive." Jacob didn't say anything.

"And to think you were about to marry him. I'm glad I got there before _that_ happened." He muttered to himself, not taking in anything I had just said…otherwise he was just laying it aside. I snickered. "What?" I looked at him and saw him glaring at me.

"Just a little too late, Jacob…well…maybe half an hour too late."

"What?!" Jacob looked at me in horror.

"I," pointing to my chest, "am married to a vampire and there is nothing you can do about it." Jacob reached for my left hand between the bars and I flinched away from him, moving myself to the corner, far away from him. "Now, now. You can't change what's been done." I smirked at him.

"I bet I can."

**Edward's Point of View**

I watched as the filthy mongrel took my love, and my wife, away.

_Ha! Mission accomplished. Let's scatter._ I growled at Jacob's thoughts. What was his problem? I saw the familiar russet brown wolf trying to leave.

"You dirty mongrel." I growled at him and lunged to attack him, but he was a bit too fast and moved out of the way quickly. Each werewolf disappeared. I jumped down to where Esme had been, she was holding high heels and a veil.

"What happened?" I demanded. She looked at me with sad and pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I was going to be fighting two werewolves…in human form, and I didn't want her to see it. I told her to flee as quickly as she could. I didn't think that another werewolf would be waiting for her." She whispered. I looked away from her. I felt the rage building up inside of me. The werewolves had planned this and taken my Bella away from me; the filthy mangy mutts.

"We have to get her back." I stated.

"How?" Tanya asked. I turned and looked at everyone else behind me.

"We follow their scent and get her back."

"Hold on there, Edward." Carlisle spoke up suddenly.

"What Carlisle?" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, no one needed to suffer my anger…it wasn't them who deserved it anyway.

"We need a plan."

"And _how_ should we plan this out?"

"We can't just walk in there and take Bella without a fight. You know that, Edward." I kept my eyes closed, but I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Then what should we do, Carlisle? Please, enlighten me."

**Bella's Point of View**

A whole stinking week in this cell as a prisoner, my dress was getting a little dirty, as well as ripped, and I was loosing a fair amount of weight. The food here hadn't improved much and I didn't eat it all. Jacob was always guarding, if not he was sleeping…otherwise it was Seth. Usually Seth hung out in his human form. He actually liked the vampires and didn't want to do any harm to them. He also thought it was unfair how Jacob tried to keep me here. I was glad someone could see my side of this, it wasn't _bad_ being with a vampire…just…different. I looked down at my wedding dress, it had now been ripped up to my knees and there were scratches on my legs. I frowned. Jacob was a bastard. He was practically punishing me for marrying a vampire whom I love. That reminded me, why hadn't Edward come for me yet? Was he just going to let me go? Surely not. There was a sound outside and the silver wolf outside my cell ran off. Where was he off too? Why did I care? I didn't know what to do around here. I closed my eyes and rested against the wall. I was in an upright position and incredibly tired. There was either the floor or the wall, which always ended up as the floor anyway. I sighed. This was hell. I thought about Edward and his vampire friends. I thought about the way he held me 'prisoner' it was so much nicer and more pleasant than _this_. _This_ was more like a jail cell and it drove me insane. There was crap food, crap lighting and crap guarding system.

**A/N: Haha...just hold on...something will happen soon. Just so you all know, I don't particullary like Jacob so I decided to make him the villian/stupid annoying boy in this story!! Love you all!!**


	21. Chapter 20: Information

Chapter 20 - Information

"Let's get some information from her." I heard Jacob's husky voice echoing down the corridor. Information?

"Jake. I doubt she'll give anything up!" I heard Quil arguing. From what Seth had said, Quil was beginning to see my side and join Seth's little thing.

"She'll have to! They'll be coming soon and we need to be as prepared as much as possible! I'm not losing her again!!" Jacob growled back angrily. I heard Quil groan and I frowned as they entered the cell. Jacob knelt in front of me while Quil stood behind him, arms folded across his big chest. Jacob stared into my eyes. "Bella, we need information on the parasites. Tell us all you know." He demanded. I flinched at his harsh tone and the word 'parasite'. They weren't parasites; they were good vampires with a different appetite. I didn't answer him. The frown had vanished from my face and I had narrowed my eyes at him.

"Why?" Jacob groaned in frustration.

"To stop them! To protect you from those monsters!"

"I can't give you anything."

"Told you!" Quil stated. Jacob growled.

"I'll make her tell me." He growled at Quil.

"How?" Quil asked in disbelief and exasperation.

"Like this." And he slapped me across the face. I heard the sickening snap before the piercing scream. My jaw stung and throbbed in pain. I pressed my fingers to my jaw and winced in pain. He had broken my jaw.

"Jake!" Quil roared in anger.

"What?" Jacob demanded. I wanted to yell at him. The stupid bastard!

"You broke her jaw!" I heard Seth exclaim. I looked up at the cell door and saw Seth running towards me.

"How would you know, Seth?" Jacob sneered.

"Dude, didn't you _hear_ the snap and scream from her? You dimwit!" Quil was furious, but not as furious as Sam.

"What's going on?" Sam roared. He was standing at the entrance to the cell, glaring at Quil, Jacob and Seth.

"Jake broke Bella's jaw!" Quil informed Sam.

"So? We need the information!!" Jacob retorted at his friend. I sent him a glare.

"Yeah, well now she can't talk." Quil stated.

"Smart, Jacob, smart." Sam muttered sarcastically.

"Seth, try and get it back in place. We don't want it to set wrong. Edward wouldn't like that." Quil commanded. I stared at him in horror before feeling two warm hands on my face. I winced again as one touched a tender spot. I looked at Seth.

"Sorry, Bella." He whispered.

"What? You're going to give her back to Edward?" Jacob demanded.

"Everyone. Meeting now!" Sam yelled before leaving.

"Yes." Was Quil's short reply to Jacob's question.

"And let her be killed by that bloodsucking monster?" Jacob roared; his frame was shaking now. There was another sickening snap before another piercing scream. No one spoke.

"You're the monster, Jacob." My jaw ached in so much pain as I spoke.

"Don't speak, Bella. It won't help the healing." Seth whispered.

"Seth's right. Wait till you're all healed before talking." Quil agreed. Did they have doctor degrees I didn't know about?

"That could be months! We need the information now. They'll be here any day and we won't be prepared!!" Jacob argued. I rolled my eyes. Since when did wolves need to be prepared for anything? Stupid Jacob.

"Wouldn't give it to you anyway." I muttered weakly, trying to ignore the tremendous pain in my jaw.

"Quiet, Bella. Just let yourself heal. Let's go Jacob, Seth, we have to get to that meeting." Quil walked out the room with a fuming Jacob and a sad Seth in tow. The pain died down slowly and I savored the silence. I rested my head against the wall and closed my eyes, picturing Edward. When would he come for me? He didn't want me to die here, did he?

**Edward's Point of View**

I had heard the scream coming from my Bella twice. Each time it pierced me with sadness. She was in pain and I wasn't there to help her. We had to get there now. I needed to save her. Who knew what those mutts were doing to her?

"Let's go now!" I looked at Carlisle. He shook his head.

"No. We should wait a bit longer. They're most likely expecting us." Why did Carlisle have to sound so calm all the time? Couldn't he hear Bella's pain in that scream? She needed his help. She needed us!

"But they're hurting her!!" I argued. Carlisle sighed.

"Sorry, Edward. But we must wait." I leaned against the tree in defeat and closed my eyes. I had lost this argument, there was no point of continuing to fight, but I would get my Bella back soon. I would protect her from those werewolves and everything else that wanted to cause her pain in this world. Right now, I wished she could hear my thoughts at this very moment.

_I'm coming, my love. Just hold on a bit longer._

**(A/N: I really needa get some of Jacob's point of view in here and I hate it. Oh well. Enjoy!!)**

**Jacob's Point of View**

We stood in front of Sam now, Sam deliberating what to do with me. I had never intended to break Bella's jaw…I had just forgotten that I was so much stronger than her now. And all I really needed was some information on the parasites and their power so we would be prepared for the fight when they came and so we knew what their weaknesses were. She didn't have to be so difficult.

_What do we do now?_ Embry asked impatiently.

_We can't do anything but wait, seeing as Bella can't talk thanks to Jake._ I rolled my eyes at Quil's statement. I could hear the anger in his voice.

_What did Jake do now?_ Leah asked, sounding rather bored.

_He broke Bella's jaw._ Quil stated.

_Idiot._ Everyone thought at the same time.

_We needed the information! How else are we going to know what the weaknesses are of the parasites if we don't have that information?!_ I argued. Nearly everyone sighed or growled. What was their problem?

_Our problem is you, Jake. You're being such an ass! So what if we needed the information? Seth and I knew that Bella wouldn't give you the information that was needed and you could have tried a less violent way to get the information!!_ Quil retorted. I growled. What did he know?

_Enough! Jacob, Paul, Embry and Jared, go do the run and keep watch for the bloodsuckers. Wait till I call you back. Nowhere beyond three miles and if catch site of one, don't do anything until you have called me. Don't be stupid all right?_ Sam commanded.

_Yes, Sam._ Paul, Embry, Jared and I replied before heading out.

_Seth and Quil, tend to Bella and guard the cell._ I growled at Sam's command. Quil and Seth shouldn't be anywhere near Bella at this point. They were both beginning to take the side of the bloody leeches! _Shut it, Jake! Do as you were told_. I growled again, but ran off anyway. Right now, I would do anything to make sure that the parasite didn't touch my Bella ever again!

**A/N: Haha! What did you think? Yeah, sorry about Bella and Jacob breaking her jaw...but I needed Jacob to hurt Bella!! I really did and then there is an excuse for Edward to kill Jacob because he broke his wife's jaw...you know that's not such a bad idea. Haha sorry everyone, love you all! Look out for the next chapter. It's coming _very_ soon!!**


	22. Chapter 21: Coming Back

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 21 - Coming Back

**Bella's Point of View**

Quil and Seth had been keeping me company for the past hour and still were at this present moment. Quil was busy guarding, in his wolf form, while Seth sat in the cell with me in his human form.

"Jake took it pretty hard with what you said." Seth stated, trying to kill the silence. He looked at me and I shrugged. Being unable to talk was a major disadvantage. I hoped Seth would understand my gestures. "I guess it's sort of true. Edward wouldn't hurt you like that, would he?" I shook my head. Seth always seemed to be interested in Edward and the others. Weird. Seth smiled slightly. "He loves you more than Jacob." How to reply to that? It was true, Edward did love me more than Jacob…but there was no way to reply to that without words. Damn it Jacob, I'll kill you some day myself!! Seth sighed. "How's your jaw feeling? Better?" I shook my head. He frowned. "Worse?" Another shake. "Still sore huh?" I nodded. "I'll go and try to find some ice." Seth got up and left. Soon it was just Quil and I. There was a long silence until Seth walked in with a tea towel. He handed it to me; I could feel the cold ice through the towel. "Here you go." My right lip twitched in a small, crooked smile. Seth smiled and patted my hand. "I have to go. See you around." And he walked away as I waved. I placed the ice on my jaw and flinched at the touch and the cold.

\/\/\/\/\/\/

Hours passed in silence before a growl was heard and Quil bolted away. I wanted to ask what was going on, but I couldn't and shouldn't. I dabbed the wet towel on my forehead. I was sweating slightly and my forehead felt hot as though I was burning up a fever. I wouldn't be surprised if I did, this wasn't the best accommodation. Minutes passed and I could hear lots of loud crashes, snaps and growls. Soon enough I hear the slight _creak_ of the cell door. I looked up, expecting to see once of pack, but instead I saw a tall bronzed hair man with butterscotch eyes. My heart started racing at the sight of Edward, my Edward, in front of me. Tears filled my eyes as I realized that Edward was finally here for me! I stood up and ran over to him, crashing into him and locking my arms around his neck in a tight hug. Edward didn't seem the slightest bit startled as his arms wrapped around my waist instantly. Edward crushed me tighter to his chest and I couldn't breathe for a moment. Edward pulled back and placed his hands either side of my face. I winced as he touched my tender jaw, but his cold hands felt good on my jaw. They eased the pain slightly in my jaw and my heart. Just seeing Edward made me so happy and made me realize how much I had missed him! Edward wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"Bella, love, don't cry. Please don't cry. Everything is all right now. Don't cry." Edward begged in a whisper. He rested his forehead against mine and continued to beg me not to cry. What Edward didn't realize was that these were tears of joy and happiness, not pain. I covered Edward's left hand with my right and held it there, leaning into his touch. Edward moved his other hand and wrapped it around my waist, his thumb still stroking away my tears.

"We should go," he whispered.

**Edward's Point of View**

She didn't speak. Her tears continued to flow down and she smiled slightly as she nodded. I now understood that her tears were happy tears, not tears of pain. I picked her up bridal style and rushed past the fighting werewolves and vampires to home. It felt good to run through the forest with Bella in my arms. She didn't close her eyes once; she seemed to be enjoying the run as well. The wind blowing her hair over my shoulder, her tears drying along her cheek, she closed her eyes and rested her head against my shoulder. I got the feeling she was either tired or was just happy to be with me again. I hoped it was the second one, though I had noticed the bags under her eyes. There was no doubt that she wouldn't get much sleep. The cell they had kept her in had no sleeping facilities; she must have slept on the floor the whole time. That would make sense as to why her dress was so dirty. Once we arrived back at the cottage, I laid Bella on the bed and lay beside her, wrapping my arms around her waist and holding her close. I noticed that her jaw, on the left side, looked red and swollen. Anger built up inside of me, I stroked it lightly.

"Did they hurt you?" She nodded and I growled. Damn those werewolves! I would kill the werewolf who hurt her. Bella touched my face lightly. I sighed and stroked her forehead, brushing some of her hair away from her face and noticing how much warmer her forehead felt than usual. I continued to stroke her face lightly; my fingers lingered at her cheekbone as I stroked the bags under her eyes. "Are you all right?" She shook her head. "Why don't you take a shower?" I suggested. She did. She got up and grabbed some clean clothes before heading to the bathroom. What did those filthy mongrels do to her? Her legs were scratched and her dress was ripped and her jaw was swollen. I waited patiently for her to come out and when she did, she looked so much cleaner. "Do you want something to eat?" She shook her head. "Bella, you should eat. You aren't looking to healthy." I stated. I had also noticed that her clothes weren't fitting her as well as they used to. Did the mongrels starve her or something? She walked over to the desk and picked some paper and a pen and began to write something down. When she finished, she lay next to me, snuggling to my chest lightly and showed me what she had written.

_I can't talk or eat. It hurts too much. Jacob broke my jaw._

"How?" That mangy mongrel!! He takes my wife and hurts her!! I'll get him for this. Bella took the paper from me again and wrote something else down. I stroked her hair while I waited.

_He slapped me with too much force. He must have forgotten how much stronger he is than me…Seth set it right though, or so we hope. Hurt like hell too._ She handed me back the paper and I chuckled slightly.

"So those were the screams I heard." I muttered to myself. She frowned and I shook my head. "We'll get Carlisle to look at your jaw when he returns with the others. Why don't you sleep? You look like you haven't slept for days." I stroked the bags under her eyes again. She nodded and lay down on the bed. I brushed her damp hair off her face and laid it out behind her. I began to hum a tune that I had been working on in her ear. She fell asleep after a minute; I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me, longing to feel her warmth against my skin.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I watched Bella as she slept. She was so beautiful and peaceful when she slept. She was deep asleep and hadn't said a word, I was rather glad that she was getting some sleep. She needed it. I was going to miss watching her sleep when she was changed. I stroked her face delicately. I would have Carlisle look at her jaw and inspect her cuts and temperature when he came back. She was feeling a lot hotter than before and I was worried. I prayed that she wasn't getting sick, but she most likely was. The accommodation was terrible and I bet they didn't look after her properly, judging by the cuts on her leg. I frowned as I wondered where Carlisle and the others were it had been three hours. They should be here by now, where were they? Just as I began to wonder, Carlisle called out to me in his thoughts.

_Edward? We're back. How's Bella?_ I got off the bed gently, trying not to move it too much so Bella would sleep. She needed it so badly. I ran down the stairs and found everyone sitting in the lounge room.

"Carlisle, I'm so glad you're back. What happened with the wolves?" I asked.

"We formed a minor truce. It isn't strong. They won't attack us and we won't attack them…they also won't attack us when you change Bella. Seth and Quil seemed to be taking our side on this, which was odd. Did Bella mention anything about them?"

"No. She hasn't mentioned anything, except for Jacob who broke her jaw…Seth has tried to set it right apparently."

"So those were her screams?"

"Yeah. I think so anyway."

"Where is she?" Esme asked.

"She's upstairs, asleep. Carlisle, I think she is coming down with something. Her face feels hotter than usual and she had all these cuts down her legs."

"What?" Esme gasped. Carlisle appeared calm and it bugged me. Why was he always so calm? Well, I guess it was better than panicking.

"Yeah, and sorry about this Esme, but the wedding dress was ripped all the way to above her knees. I don't know what they did to her, but the accommodation was terrible and she hasn't eaten much by the looks of things."

"You mean she's lost some weight?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah."

"I'll take a look." He promised, grabbing his medical bag. Trust Carlisle to always have his medical bag on him. We walked upstairs and found Bella, still sleeping. "Has she showered?" Carlisle whispered.

"Yes." Carlisle nodded and rolled up one of her jeans. Esme gasped at the sight of the cuts.

"Oh my. Has these been treated, do you know?" I shrugged.

"I have no idea."

"Bella dear, are you all right?" Esme asked suddenly. I looked over at Bella and saw her awake, her eyelids dropping slightly. I walked over to her and took her head. She shook her head.

"Bella?" She looked up at Carlisle. "Can you _try_ and tell me what happened? I know it might hurt your jaw. But just try, please. It will help me to know." Bella nodded.

"Jacob broke my jaw by slapping me and Seth tried to set it right." Her voice was weak and thick with sleep. She flinched as she talked and I could see the pain in her eyes. I couldn't imagine how it felt to be her right now.

"And what about these?" Carlisle asked, pointing to the cuts.

"Jacob came into my cell a lot and just…attacked me…ripping the dress and cutting my legs every time. It was like he was punishing me." She explained. I stroked her hair as I perched myself on the bed next to her.

"Punishing you?" Esme asked in surprise.

"For marrying Edward." I growled. Jacob was a bastard and he was messing with the wrong people.

"Why would he do that?" Esme asked.

"We had an argument. He said he loved me and wanted to protect me from Edward and so on."

"What did you say to that?" I asked, my jaw clenched and voice deadly and uncaring. She looked at me with surprise.

"I told him that I didn't love him." She stated simply, still flinching as she spoke.

"Bella, did anyone treat the cuts?" Carlisle asked, placing a hand on her forehead.

"No." He stuck a thermometer in her mouth. We waited in silence for the beep to tell us the reading.

_The cuts may have gotten infected possibly, she could have gotten sick from that. I'm not sure…_ Carlisle's thoughts panicked me. Bella could have gotten sick from the cuts? Stupid mongrels, why couldn't they have treated it?

"Seth and Quil were quite nice to you, Bella."

"Yes. They didn't want to hurt you, well Seth didn't. He always wanted to learn more about you. His fascination with vampires amazes me, seeing as werewolves are your enemy." She mumbled, seeing as she couldn't speak properly without dropping the thermometer from her mouth.

"Some can get a long." I stated, stroking her forehead. _Beep-beep-beep_. Finally. I held my breath as Carlisle took it and read it. He frowned.

"You may have gotten sick from an infection in the cuts, Bella. I'll treat it as best as I can. It doesn't help to not have a hospital nearby. Hopefully it isn't serious." He explained.

**A/N: Yay! Edward resuced her. **


	23. Chapter 22: Worse

**Dislcaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 22 - Worse

**Bella's Point of View**

Carlisle had tended to my jaw and cuts. I was getting worse and worse each day. The antibiotics weren't helping my infection. I could hardly sit up in bed anymore; I was always lying down and sweating. My eyelids were dropping. It had been a week since we had returned home and Carlisle was beginning to stress, just like Edward.

"Is everything all right, dear?" Esme asked Carlisle sweetly.

"I don't know. The antibiotics aren't working." Carlisle replied. Worry was laced in his voice. It was so obvious I was shocked; he was usually very good at hiding his emotions around us. I closed my eyes.

"Is there anything else we can do?" Edward practically begged. There was a silence. "Are you sure?" Edward asked, his voice sounded pained and I was aware that I was missing something here, but I didn't have the strength in me to argue.

"It might be the only thing, Edward." Carlisle answered. What might be the only thing? Why weren't they going to let me in? I'm so confused! "Bella, how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked me.

"Weak." I mumbled.

"Anything else?" I shook my head. I felt like I was dying, but I didn't want to worry Edward. "I'm sorry Edward. You know what has to be done, nothing is working."

"But Carlisle, won't the venom affect her in anyway?" Edward asked. Oh! They were talking about changing me now! To save me, I get it now!!

"I don't think so, if anything it might heal her. It would help heal her jaw and possibly get rid of the infection. It's the only thing left to try."

"All right." Edward sighed sadly.

"We'll give you a minute." There was another silence and I felt something cold touch my forehead.

**Edward's Point of View**

I looked at Bella, her eyes were closed, but I could tell she wasn't at all asleep. I walked over to her and touched her forehead, her eyes opened slowly and she looked at me. I stroked her cheek.

"You're going to change me." She mumbled weakly.

"Yes. Carlisle believes it the only way to save you." I whispered.

"I'm going to die." Anger flared inside of me. No she wasn't! I would never let her die. I grabbed her hand and held it tightly in mine, listening to her slowing heart beat,

"No you're not. I won't allow it. You will live through this." She didn't respond. I kissed her on the lips lightly. "See you on the other side." I whispered before bending to her neck and pressing my cold lips to her neck. I kissed it lightly before biting. The taste of her blood unarmed me. It was so good. It was the most amazing blood I had ever tasted! I wanted to keep going, but I had to stop. Bella was my one and only love, she was the only reason I existed now. I had to stop.

_No you don't. She's just a human. You'll find plenty of other women to love._ The greedy monster in my head taunted me. No, no, no, no! I had to stop. I pulled away and fell on the floor, wiping away some of the blood that trickled down my chin. I could still feel the taste of Bella's blood in my mouth and my throat burned for more.

_Why did you stop? Keep going! You know you want to!!_ I fought with the voice in my head, telling it no and that I would never do that to Bella. I could feel my control slipping; I bolted out the door and ran out the forest. I had to hunt. I had to get rid of the taste of Bella's blood in my mouth before I lost it.

"Edward?" Esme asked in concern as I ran from the cottage.

**Carlisle's Point of View**

I watched as Edward raced out the door. Had he changed Bella?

"Edward?" Esme called in concern. I knew Edward wouldn't return.

"Let's go an check on Bella." I suggested. Esme nodded and we headed upstairs. Bella lay there on the bed, silently; the scar was on her neck and some blood trickled down her neck. Esme blocked her nose and stopped breathing. She still had trouble with her self-control and she definitely didn't want to hurt Bella. The smell of her blood was nothing to me, I was so used to human blood that I continued to breath in and out at a normal rate. I didn't feel any bloodlust at all.

"What happened?" Esme asked using some of the breath she was holding.

"I think he was about to lose control. He may have needed to hunt." I explained. Bella's face scrunched up in pain then and she let out a small whimper. Esme walked out and left whilst I walked over to Bella and held her hand as the pain hit in. "Everything will be okay." I promised her.

"Carlisle?" Bella mumbled, not opening her eyes.

"Yes. It's me. I'm here." She didn't say anything for a bit, but she flinched every now and then. Edward walked in a few minutes later.

_That was quick._ I thought to myself. Edward nodded, letting me know that he knew what I was talking about. He took hold of Bella's other hand and stroked her forehead delicately.

_Feeling better?_

"Much. I have more control now." Edward murmured.

"Edward?" Bella asked suddenly.

"I'm here, love." Edward whispered, kissing her on the cheek.

_Ah, young love._ I smiled to myself and Edward glared.

"It hurts." Bella whimpered.

"I know, love. It will pass. Everything is going to be okay." Edward promised her.

"The fire!" Bella screamed. The pain had kicked in now.

**Edward's Point of View**

"The fire!" Bella screamed. Oh gosh, now the pain was in. How could I stand to see her in more pain? I wanted to suck the venom back out right now. I didn't want to see my Bella in more pain.

_Edward. Control yourself. _Carlisle warned me.

"I can't do this Carlisle!"

_Yes you can! She'll be fine._

"I hate to see her in all this pain! She doesn't need it!" I whispered. My voice was filled with pain and agony.

_I know, Edward. I hate to see it too. But you mustn't suck the venom back out. She'll die otherwise. This is the only way._ I groaned. I hated this. I knew what I was in for, but it was too much for me to bear. How would I go through three days of Bella's pain? It would haunt me forever!

"Someone stop the fire!" Bella screamed.

**A/N: Edward finally changed Bella! Yay aren't you happy? Love you all!**


	24. Chapter 23: New

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 23 - New

Two days or hearing her scream was torture, pure torture and when her heart stopped beating and all was silent I wondered what was going on. Had she died? Was I that little bit too late? Damn it, it couldn't be too late. I needed her. I needed her more than she would ever know.

_Edward. Jacob is here. He wants to speak to you._ Carlisle informed me. I growled. The filthy mutt couldn't go away. I walked out the room, leaving my precious Bella on the bed, unwillingly and headed outside where Jacob was waiting.

_There's the filthy parasite that took my Bella away. I'll teach him a lesson or two._ I heard Jacob yelling his thoughts at me. I scoffed.

"Your Bella? Are you married to her or something, Jacob?" I asked sarcastically. Jacob twitched. I smirked at him.

_Yes. My Bella. You are the filthy bloodsucking leech who took her away from me. Now I can have her back._ He told me in his mind.

"What? Not speaking to me?" I taunted. Jacob's shoulder twitched. "Guess not. Where's the rest of your pack?" I asked, noticing how none of his pack was here.

_I told them I was going alone, to get my Bella back._

"I do believe that she is not _your_ Bella, Jacob. She's mine, Jacob and if you don't scamper off to your little friends, you'll get what's coming to you." I threatened.

_We'll see about that._ Instantly he lunged at me. I moved out of the way as he slammed into a tree. The tree collapsed with the force and I lent back against a tree about twenty yards away from him, watching with amusement. This would be interesting. _Damn it._ I snickered at his curse.

"How are you going to get Bella, Jacob? Please, do tell me, I would love to know."

_Like I'd tell you! You're a dirty life-taking monster._

"Now that's not very nice. I am obviously not a life-taking monster for I saved Bella." Jacob attacked me again. Once again, he ran into the tree with his head. I was surprised that it fell on him and he had to get out from underneath it. I watched this from the top of the cottage roof.

_How could you have saved Bella? She was safer with me than you!_ Jacob argued as he removed the tree from on top of him.

"Well, firstly your living conditions there were dreadful, compared to here and the previous place Bella lived and I saved her from dying of the infections caused through the cuts left by _you_ that weren't treated." I explained.

_How would you do that?_

"Simple. I changed her." Jacob growled and threw the trunk off him. He ran up to the roof and attacked me, until I threw him to the ground and he landed on his back. I heard the snap.

"Shit!" Jacob yelled.

**Bella's Point of View**

The fire had calmed. It was gone. After a long time in the fire, someone had put it out. I didn't hear much except for someone yelling one word,

"Shit!" My eyes opened to find myself in a room. My room. This was the room I was in with Edward, the cottage. I walked out the bedroom door and downstairs. No one was inside. I exited the big door to find Jacob on the floor. I shut the door behind me while I frowned.

"Jacob?" He looked at me in pain and surprise.

"Bella? Oh my god. He really did change you. The filthy bloodsucking leech! I'll kill you when this heals!!" Jacob yelled. I flinched; it was rather loud for my sensitive ears. I felt an arm wrap around my waist.

"Yes, Jacob. I never lie about serious stuff like this." I heard Edward's velvety voice from beside me. I looked up into his topaz eyes. "How are you feeling?" He whispered.

"Fine." I choked out. His beauty still left me breathless and I would never get used to it. Edward smiled and looked at Jacob. I looked at him as well.

"You're lucky I'm not going to kill you now. But if you ever come back, then I _will_ kill you." He threatened darkly. Jacob cringed and a few boys appeared as Edward and I disappeared into the forests.

"Where are we going?" I asked Edward.

"Hunting."

"Oh."

"Don't worry. I'll keep you out of trouble." He promised with his crooked smile. I laughed and raced ahead of him. "Hey!" He called out and tried to catch up with me. I made it to a clearing and jumped up and down.

"I am faster than Edward Masen!!" I smiled at him as I stopped jumping. Edward chuckled and brushed my cheekbone.

"You most certainly are, Isabella Masen." I laughed and Edward brushed his lips against mine gently. "Let's hunt." Edward said as he pulled away and we gave ourselves to our instincts.

**A/N: Aww! Haha, finally. Sorry for those who dislike Jacob, no I didn't kill him. I'm terrible I know, but who cares? You never know, he might die eventually. I suck at fighting scenes anyway!**


	25. Chapter 24: Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 24 - Beginning

Three months had passed and everything was fine. Jacob never came back, thank goodness, and I was completely happy to be living with Edward alone in this cottage. Edward nuzzled my neck as we lay on the bed, even though we didn't sleep this had become a habit, his arms were wrapped protectively around my waist and they held me tightly against his body. My fingers ran up and down his forearm absentmindedly as I stared at the wall in the dark.

"Bella, love, are you all right?" Edward asked suddenly.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because you are staring at the dark and you look like your thinking hard about something." I looked over my shoulder and saw Edward looking directly at me.

"Well, I am thinking about something."

"What are you thinking about?" Edward whispered, when I didn't answer he groaned. "Do you have nay idea how infuriating it is to not be able to see into the beautiful mind of yours?"

"I have no idea." I turned in Edward's arms and watched him as he laid his head on the pillow, his face inches from mine. My breathing hitched slightly. It was funny that he still had the same powerful affect on me that he had on me when I was human.

"Please tell me."

"I was thinking about my powers." I had numerous powers; one was a shield from mental attacks. Another was being able to create illusions in the mind. I also had an aversion to human blood, which isn't really a power, but it's good. I guess something that a human trait followed me into this new life.

"Is that all?"

"No. I was think about my…shield."

"What about it?"

"What if I tried to do the reverse of what I do?" Edward frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"What if I tried to _remove_ the shield? Do you think that would work?"

"Maybe…I'm not sure." I thought about it for a bit longer. If I could remove the shield for a certain amount of time, Edward would hear my thoughts. I think that would be something special to him, he has _always_ wanted to read my thoughts.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Another two months past.

"Edward!" I called; he was in front of me in a second.

"Yes, love?" He asked with a huge smile. I chuckled and kissed him on the lips lightly.

"I think we should go traveling or something."

"Mmm…maybe…" Edward replied, leaning in for another kiss.

"Edward," I sighed but he didn't budge, he grabbed my waist and held me close before kissing me deeply. "Edward, Carlisle is coming soon…don't be an idiot." I mumbled under his lips when he didn't stop kissing me.

"Why is Carlisle coming?" Edward muttered, pulling back and frowning at me.

"Because he is going to talk about some…issues that have occurred." I replied. Edward frowned more.

"Issues such as?" I was about to answer when the door burst open and Carlisle walked in.

"Bella! We must discuss these issues." Carlisle spoke rather urgently.

"Okay." I sighed and followed him outside. I stretched the shield over Carlisle so Edward wouldn't hear, but then gave up seeing as he was going to hear the conversation anyway.

**Edward's Point of View**

I sat in the living room, listening to their conversation.

"Your friends are dying, Bella. I can either give them this option or they die." Silence. I so badly wanted to know what Bella was thinking.

"Which ones?" She asked softly.

"Um…it was Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Cullen and Jasper Hale." Carlisle replied. Oh no, poor Alice. How much she must be suffering with her husband in hospital and two little kids to look after.

"Jasper? Oh no! Not Jasper! Oh, poor Alice." I heard Bella exclaim, her voice was filled with pain and agony. Another long pause. "This option. I have to go to Alice. She needs me. Fake their death, but maybe if we could get Alice and Jasper back together…" Bella trailed off.

"All right. I'll see you soon." And with that, Carlisle disappeared back to the hospital. Bella didn't return inside. I walked over to the door and opened it, relieved to find her still standing by the trees at the edge of the forest.

"Bella?" I asked softly. She didn't turn. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I rested my chin on her shoulder, pressing my cheek against hers. "I'm sorry love." I whispered.

"For what?" Her voice cracked. I knew she would be crying right now if she could.

"For this. We should go see Alice."

"But how do I explain that her husband is being changed? She _knows_ about you. She will _know_ about me. I can't keep lies from her. She's my best friend." Bella whispered.

"I know, love, I know. But let's go. She needs us." I told her, grabbing her hand and walking into the forest.

"Oh, I forgot something. Wait here." She said before turning and heading back to the house. She returned a few minutes later. She handed me my phone,

"Thanks." She smiled sadly.

"No problem. We needed our phones and I locked the door as well." I nodded and we started running, heading to Alice's apartment.

**Bella's Point of View**

I walked into Alice's apartment with Edward and found her on the couch, crying.

"Alice!" I rushed over to her and hugged her close, ignoring the fact that I was so cold.

"Oh, Bella. I'm going to miss him so much! How can I raise these babies alone?" She cried onto my shoulder. I stroked her hair as Alice cried and Edward stood behind me.

"I don't know, Ali. But we'll figure something out. Trust me." An hour passed and I just held Alice as she cried, Edward rubbing my back, knowing that this was hurting me too. Finally, Alice pulled away and looked at us with red, sore, puffy eyes.

"Sorry. I shouldn't put you through anymore pain. This is probably just as hard for you as it is for me." She apologized. I stroked her cheek gently.

"Never be sorry for being sad, Alice. You have a good reason to mourn; you've lost a husband, a brother and a best friend. You have every right to mourn and you have _nothing_ to apologize for." I told her sternly. She smiled weakly. She studied Edward and I for a moment and I was wondering when she would spot the difference.

"What happened to you, Bella?" She asked. I smiled at her.

"Noticed?" She nodded.

"Edward…changed me." I whispered, not sure how she would take it.

"So you two are…vampires?" We nodded.

"Lucky you." Alice whined.

"Alice. You haven't…completely lost Jasper, Emmett or Rose…" I looked at Edward and he nodded encouragingly.

"What do you mean?" She demanded.

"They're…technically dead…"

"How? What?"

"Carlisle, my friend, gave the choice to Bella whether to let them die or…change them…she chose to change them, hoping that they –" Edward started to explain.

"That they might be able to come back, to you." I finished quickly.

"You did?" Alice whispered. Her face looked so pained and I thought I was going to scream. Oh my god I had done the wrong thing!! I'm so stupid!! I nodded. "Will Jasper come back then?" She asked, a little too eagerly.

"Well…soon." I looked at Edward too explain.

"There are so many options, Alice. If you are close to dying Carlisle will gladly change you…that way you can be with Jasper without causing him too much pain. I wouldn't change the little ones though, otherwise once Jasper gains control over the bloodlust, then he may come back." Alice's face lit up.

"So we could be reunited?"

"Yes, Alice. You may. Hopefully, you will be reunited." Her smile grew bigger.

"Will he be safe?"

"Carlisle will take _good_ care of him, Emmett and Rose. He won't let _any_ harm come to themselves or anyone else." I assured her.

"When were you changed?"

"Five months ago. I have a natural aversion to human blood so I'm all good." I smiled at her and she laughed.

"Little Bella Swan got sick in biology." Alice giggled. I grimaced as I remembered that story.

"Whatever Alice. Edward and I want to be here for you, to help you."

"Aww! Thanks so much. That's so nice of you two!!" Tears filled Alice's eyes again and she wiped them away as she hugged us both. I noticed how warm her body was against mine, when she disappeared to the little ones room I turned to Edward.

"Is that what it was like to hold me when I was human?" I asked in a low voice.

"Yes." I smiled.

"I bet you miss it."

"A little." He smiled back.

**A/N: Aww. Poor Alice. Hopefully things will get better, anyway, I just wanted to thank all my readers and reviewers for all their support! You're all wonderful and I shall update soon!!**


	26. Chapter 25: Death Keeps Rolling Around

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 25 - Death Keeps Rolling Around

**Edward's Point of View**

Months passed and Carlisle had informed me that Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were struggling, but getting there. Everything was going well with Alice and Bella, until tragedy hit. Bella disappeared and Alice was slowly dying from an illness. I remembered all of it.

_Alice was lying on her bed, Bella was next to her and the children were asleep._

"_I'm calling Carlisle." I said as I walked out the door and grabbed my phone. It rang a few times before he answered._

"_Hello? Carlisle speaking."_

"_Carlisle! It's Edward. Listen to me. Alice is dying. We don't know what from but she is. Please, come and take her away. Change her. Get her with Jasper again, Bella and I will take care of her kids until Jasper can come back." I explained in a hurry._

"_Jasper can come back now, Edward. Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie will come back and help you and Bella with the children. They aren't allowed to leave the apartment until they have total control over their bloodlust, only for hunting." Carlisle replied._

"_All right. Come and get Alice, bring Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie with you as you do. Come quickly." _

"_Will do, Edward." And he hung up. I walked back into the bedroom and saw Bella sobbing. I ran over to her and wrapped my arms around her as she held Alice's hand._

"_Will she make it?" My Bella whispered._

"_Yes. Carlisle is coming now." Bella nodded weakly and there was a knock on the door. I pulled away from my Bella, unwillingly, and went to answer the door. I opened it and there stood Carlisle with Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie behind him._

"_That was quick." I smiled sadly at Carlisle. He smiled back and walked in. We headed to the bedroom where Bella and Alice were. Jasper gasped at the sight of his wife._

"_Alice!" He hurried to her side, taking her other hand. I walked back over to my Bella and wrapped my arms around her again._

"_Jasper?" Alice asked weakly. She turned her head slightly and saw her Jasper. She smiled slightly._

"_I'm here, honey. You'll be okay." I was amazed at the self-control Jasper had around Alice. He wasn't holding her hand too tightly._

"_Take…care…of them…Jasper…with Bell and Ed…" Alice couldn't get all the words out fully. I looked down at the ground; we all hated seeing her like this._

**She can't die! Not now. Not when I have returned, I need her so much!!**_ Jasper yelled in his thoughts. Carlisle picked Alice up and disappeared out the door quickly. Bella broke down into more dry sobs; now holding Jasper's hand, while Emmett and Rose stared after where Carlisle and Alice had gone._

"_What now, Bella?" Jasper begged to know the answer of what would become of his wife._

_"She'll be saved. Like you were. She'll join us soon." Bella replied. I kissed her hair, desperate to comfort her._

I sighed as I thought about that day. Jasper was currently tending to his tiny girl while Rose held the baby boy.

"Alice will come home soon…won't she?" Jasper asked. I could see the pain on his face.

"Yeah. Soon. A few more months. Depends how long she takes to gain as much self-control as possible." I replied. Jasper nodded and looked down at his baby girl. Emmett was staring out the window, still holding the piece of paper he had found.

"Emmett?" He turned to look at me with a very sad and broken expression. "Can I read the paper again?" I asked. He nodded and handed it to me. I read over the writing of my wife, tracing each letter that she had written.

_**Dear Edward,**_

_**I'm so sorry. If you knew what was going on, you would want me to run too.**_

_**Something is after me, it isn't the wolves, but it isn't good. I'm running for my life. I won't lead them to you. I spoke to them days before I ran…they wanted me and I knew that if they found you, they would want you too.**_

_**You must have heard about them…please say you have!**_

_**Well, Edward I miss you so much and I'm absolutely terrified. I shall return as soon as I am free. Just know that I love you and that I will always love you, no matter what happens. Tell Jasper good luck with his little ones, make sure Rose helps and tell Emmett I shall see him soon. When Alice returns, make her look for me. She'll know what I mean, make her keep an eye out for me and make sure she informs you when she has something.**_

_**I love you so much, more than you can comprehend.**_

_**Missing you lots,**_

_**Bella **_

I sighed. My wife ran and I don't know why. I was still working out what she meant by 'make her look for me' with what she wrote about Alice. Did she want Alice to look for her when she returns to us? Why were there so many riddles and questions to this?

"Edward? You all right?" Rose asked.

"Yeah."

"Don't lie. Your stressed and sad." Jasper whispered. I smiled. I forgot about his power.

"When did you find out that was your power, Jasper?" I asked.

"Bella told me."

"She what?" Bella had never mentioned that.

"She found out that she could tell what a vampires power was or what a humans strength was…" Jasper explained.

"So that's how she knew Alice's strength."

"Excuse me?" Jasper asked, his head snapping up to look at me with wide eyes.

"Jasper read this part." I pointed the out the part of where Bella wrote about Alice. He nodded after he read it.

"You think she knows her vampire power?" Jasper asked.

"Maybe. We'll have to wait for Alice." I whispered.

"Is Bella coming back, ever?" Emmett asked.

"Yes. I promise." Emmett sulked and looked out the window again. Bella was like a little sister to him. This was hurting him as much as it was I, Rose too. She and Bella had become close, but I knew it would hurt Alice second most out of all of us. I remembered the day that I had found this letter.

_A week after Alice was taken with Carlisle, Bella disappeared. I waited for her for a week and then I snapped._

"_I have to find her." I said, standing up and heading for the door. But something on the counter caught my eye. I walked over to find a folded piece of paper with elegant writing on it._

Edward

_It was for me. I opened it and read the letter._

_**Dear Edward,**_

_**I'm so sorry. If you knew what was going on, you would want me to run too.**_

_**Something is after me, it isn't the wolves, but it isn't good. I'm running for my life. I won't lead them to you. I spoke to them days before I ran…they wanted me and I knew that if they found you, they would want you too.**_

_**You must have heard about them…please say you have!**_

_**Well, Edward I miss you so much and I'm absolutely terrified. I shall return as soon as I am free. Just know that I love you and that I will always love you, no matter what happens. Tell Jasper good luck with his little ones, make sure Rose helps and tell Emmett I shall see him soon. When Alice returns, make her look for me. She'll know what I mean, make her keep an eye out for me and make sure she informs you when she has something.**_

_**I love you so much, more than you can comprehend.**_

_**Missing you lots,**_

**_Bella_**

_I was heartbroken. Everything was falling apart now, but why now? What was after her? Why would she just leave without talking to me? Was she already fed up with this relationship that she needed to run? Surely not…Rose and Emmett's voices brought me back to reality with a bang._

"_What was that for?" I demanded, rubbing my head where Rose had smacked me. I also noticed that Emmett has smacked his hand on the counter and had smashed some of the marble._

"_You weren't listening to us. I thought you were going after Bella, why haven't you left yet? And what is that?" Rose asked, pointing at the paper in my hands._

"_A letter." I whispered._

"_What's it say?" Emmett asked._

"_Bella's gone. She's running from something, she is running for her life and she didn't want to lead it here." I whispered. Rose and Emmett's faces turned from angry to shock to horror. Jasper looked at us with interest._

"_Bella's gone?" He asked._

"_Yes." I showed them the letter. They all gasped._

"_What does she mean by, 'make her look for me'?" Rose asked._

"_I don't know." I whispered. Everything was wrong. Bella gone. Alice dying. It better not be those bloody wolves again. I'll murder Jacob for real if it is them._

So we had discussed this for ages. Talking about what was wrong and why Bella ran. All of were coming up blank as though Bella didn't want us to know what was going on.

**Bella's Point of View**

I ran through the forest, away from _them_. I ran for my life and for Edward. I had to get home to me. I had to stay away from these people and never be found by them. I was too strong. Damn this shield, immunity to blood and illusion creating in the minds. Now I had another power, I could tell what power vampires had and what the humans' strengths were. That was why I wrote, '_**make her look for me**_' when I wrote that letter. Alice had a wonderful power and she would see me, once she woke up she would know what it was instantly. And when she returns to the others, Edward would show her the letter and Alice would smile, happy to help him out, and look for me. She'll tell everyone what was going on when I couldn't and they would stay away. They would be safe.

**A/N: Okay, I am so mean to Bella and I know it, but I think you'll like this twist!!**


	27. Chapter 26: Remember That

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 26 - Remember That

**Alice's Point of View**

The fire hurt. It burned through all my veins but when it stopped I awoke and found myself in a room. My throat was burning.

"Alice?" I looked to my left to find a blonde haired man sitting in the corner. "I'm Carlisle. I saved Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and now you." He explained.

"Jasper…" I whispered. I wanted to see him.

"Yes, your husband. He's with your kids now, along with Emmett, Rose, Edward and Bella. You can't return until you have control over your thirst. Let's go hunt before I explain anything else." Carlisle said, standing up and smiling at me. I followed him and found the speed amazing.

We hunted for a few hours and my throat was so much better. Carlisle sat across from me in the little room.

"Alice, you are a vampire." Carlisle began.

"Like Bella and Edward." I whispered. Carlisle nodded.

"Yes, like Bella, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and myself. My wife also." He continued. I nodded.

"Do you think…I have a power?" I asked.

"I don't know." He replied. Then, I was hit with something. I wasn't in the same room.

_I was running, running through the forest, away from a group. I saw their faces, two black haired males and one white haired male with some guards. But it wasn't me running; it was a brown haired girl, pale as snow, chocolate brown eyes, a wedding and engagement ring on her left hand. Bella. Bella was running._

I was brought back to the little room again.

"Alice?" Carlisle asked. Concern was laced in his voice.

"Bella." I whispered.

"Yes? What about her?" He asked.

"She's running. Running from three people and some guards or something." I whispered.

"How do you know?" Carlisle asked.

"I saw it." I told him. Carlisle's eyes went wide.

"Alice, you can see the future." He told me.

"Is that good?"

"It's wonderful. The Volturi would want to get their hands on it though, the power I mean. It would be useful to them. Don't let them get it, Alice."

"Who are the Volturi?"

"The most powerful vampires in our world, the closest thing we have to royalty. The leaders are Aro, Marcus and Caius. They have one rule that _all_ vampires are supposed to follow. Keep your identity a secret. Humans aren't supposed to know what we are. We must not let them know." I nodded, sounds simply enough. "Edward, Bella, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie live off animal blood instead of human blood. It isn't the same, but it works just as well. I also live off that alternative. We don't want to drink humans. And because we drink animal blood, our eyes are golden, unlike the human drinkers who have red eyes. Remember that."

"I will." I was hit with another vision.

_A letter is placed on the counter as Edward, Emmett and Jasper are out of the house. Rosalie is watching the babies and Bella has gone in and out without being noticed. She's running now, through the forest, away from town._

**Bella's Point of View**

I've been running for so long, I had to stop and satisfy my thirst. I didn't know where I was, but I was close to the water. I could smell the ocean. I quickly hunted and then started running, once I reached the water's edge, I jumped and started swimming to Lord knows where. I just had to keep a safe distance from my friends and family and away from Italy. I wondered if they would follow me through the water or take a plane. This made everything a tad bit easier for me. I kept going until I was in England and I started running again. Maybe I should go to Antarctica. The cold and the animals didn't sound good to me, but it would be a perfect place to hid. Would they seriously come to Antarctica to look for me? I smiled at my plan and ran across the country, sticking to the forest as much as possible and headed in the direction of the Antarctica.

**Alice's Point of View**

I had seen more visions of Bella; she had been through England, Australia, France, and Russia. She was currently in Antarctica. I had noticed that she was avoiding America and Italy all together.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes?"

"Where are the Volturi living?"

"I believe it's a town called Volterra in Italy."

"Ah. What do Aro, Marcus and Caius look like?"

"Aro and Marcus have black hair and Caius has white hair. They look like us, but only with red eyes." I gasped. "Alice? Are you all right?" Carlisle asked, frowning at me.

"Bella's running from the Volturi." I whispered. Carlisle sighed.

"Not surprised. She had a good amount of powers. All they would want is the shield. They would want that so they can protect themselves, it would through Aro's personal body guard out of the picture."

"She doesn't want to drink human blood?" I guessed.

"No, no. She doesn't want to leave her family and friends. She loves you all too much to abandon you. She knows she wouldn't have a choice. They would take her whether or not she accepted. She wants to be with Edward."

"Ah." It had been two months since I was changed and two months since Bella has been on the run. I didn't know when I was going to see my family and friends, but I remember seeing Edward read the letter and him staying with Jasper, Rose and Emmett. He was staying there until I returned. I had seen him explain that to his friends. "When will I see them?"

"Soon, Alice. You're almost ready."

**Edward's Point of View**

Six months without my Bella and still no Alice! I was going to go crazy. I needed to know about where my Bella was and what Alice knew. I needed this information.

"Edward! Chill! Your emotions are going to drive me up the wall!!" Jasper yelled. I sat down on the couch, resting my elbows on my knees, and let my head fall into my hands.

"I'm sorry Jasper, but not having Bella around is agonizing."

"I don't have Alice around." Jasper retorted.

"But at least you know she's coming back! I don't know when or if I'll ever see Bella again. I don't know why she left and only Alice knows, apparently."

"Of course I know." Alice's voice came from the door; my head snapped up and there she was, Carlisle at her side. I waited till everyone had welcomed her home. Jasper never took his arms away from Alice's waist the whole time. Finally, Alice had been welcomed. I walked up to her slowly. She looked at me, her eyes flickering between my face and the letter in my hand. "Hi Edward."

"Welcome back Alice." She smiled.

"What's up?" She asked.

"This." I handed her the paper and she read it, an amused smirk on her face.

"Ah! This! I remember now." She and Carlisle exchanged an amused glance. There was obviously some sort of private joke that we didn't know about.

"Can you tell me by what she means '**_make her look for me_**'?" I asked.

"Of course!" Alice was chirpy as ever.

"Okay. What does it mean?" Slightly confused.

"I can see the future." She stated simply with a shrug of the shoulders. I rocked back on my heels.

"Wow."

"I know!"

"I remember the first vision that hit her, she didn't know what happened." Carlisle explained, laughing as he did.

"Bella knew this." I was completely confused. Could Alice see the future when she was human?

"Yes. Because I'm always right…most of the time. I've seen what you want to know, Edward." Alice's voice was happy at the beginning, but soon it was an agonized voice.

"What is it?" I demanded.

"She's running." I rolled my eyes. I knew that!

"I know that." I spat at her, getting frustrated with all the riddles and everything.

"But not from you." That answered one of my questions.

"Okay…what's she running from?"

"She's running for your safety." My safety? I knew that! Damn it, why won't she tell me?!

"I know, Alice! Just tell me!" I roared.

"Edward!" Carlisle and Jasper scolded.

"It's fine, Jazzy, Carlisle. I'm only scared of hurting you, Edward." Alice said, placing a hand on Jasper's chest. I took a few deep breaths and looked down at the ground. "The Volturi are after her." Alice whispered. My head snapped up and I knew my face was filled with horror.

"What?" I whispered.

"They want her power."

"The shield and the illusions." I whispered.

"Yes. She ran to keep them from coming here." Alice explained.

"But why? Why didn't she take one of us with her?" I demanded heading for the door, ready to run after her.

"Because Aro would want yours and Alice's power. You two and Jasper are fairly powerful, he doesn't want Jasper as much as you and Alice. He would want to be able to see the future and be able to read minds without the use of contact." Carlisle said quickly. I froze.

"She ran so we wouldn't get caught?"

"Right." Carlisle spoke so calmly. I walked back to the living room.

"So what do we do? Wait for her?" I asked praying that I wouldn't have to wait much longer. I needed her so much.

**A/N: Haha! Now you all know what Bella is running from! Like it? Take care everyone!!**


	28. Chapter 27: I'll Be There Soon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 27 - I'll Be There Soon

"She's currently in Antarctica. She's praying they won't come out to the cold to get her." Alice explained quickly in a low voice.

"Will she come back?" I asked, desperate to know.

"When she thinks it's safe. She won't come now. They are still searching. She keeps moving, but she'll be in Antarctica for a while before moving again. She sticks to the water as much as possible, swimming underneath with the sharks." I flinched as Alice mentioned sharks. I knew she wasn't human, but the thought of her near anything dangerous always made me edgy. I hated her being in danger. "She'll com soon, Edward."

"But why so long?" I whispered defeated and broken.

"Because she knows that Volturi will just take her. She'll have no choice, Edward. She's more powerful than we thought." Carlisle explained calmly. He was always so calm and it bugged me.

"A shield, illusion creator and she's able to sense powers and strengths. Very powerful indeed." Jasper spoke up. I sighed and ran a hand through my hand.

"Can you see her now?" I whispered.

"She's in Antarctica." Rose spoke up getting irritated with this argument.

"I didn't mean that. Alice sees the future. She'll be able to know if Bella is coming back soon or not, right?" I turned to Alice for support. She grinned and nodded. She closed her eyes and was focusing very hard. I searched her mind as she saw. Nothing. Only visions of Bella swimming and running, nothing of coming home any time soon. I sighed and sank onto the couch.

"I'm sorry Edward." Alice whispered.

"It isn't your fault."

"I'll keep watch." She promised. I nodded my head and closed my eyes. When would I see her again? My Bella. My precious Bella was out there, running from the Volturi and I wasn't there to help her. I would rather we ran together than apart.

**Bella's Point of View**

I ran through Germany and France back to England and swam to Ireland. This was my routine, run and swim through all the countries, except America and Italy, before going to Antarctica and the Artic. I sat in the forest of Ireland after hunting and I grabbed out the last paper and the only pen that I had carried with me. I had to write another note for my Edward. I knew he would be worried sick about me, so I began to write.

_**My dear Edward,**_

_**I'm sorry I've been gone for so long. It's not safe. I'm assuming Alice told you? I'm praying that she is back home and safe. I'm in Ireland right now, about to head to the Artic. I miss you so much; I wish it wasn't like this.**_

_**I would ask you to run with me, but it isn't safe, Edward. I won't put your life in danger like mine is. I now have werewolves following me, so much more dangerous now. Remember that I love you and only you. I can't wait to be in your arms again, to feel safe with you and to have the feeling of protection and love. I shall be home soon. I just have to wait for the Volturi to give up on me before returning to you.**_

_**Be waiting for me, Edward.**_

_**Forever yours, Bella.**_

With that I headed to America and left the letter on Alice's counter, creating an illusion that I wasn't there for them all and ran off for the Artic.

**Edward's Point of View**

It had been a long time since I had seen my Bella. It had been exactly two months since Alice had come back. There was nothing of Bella. No visions of her coming home. I was worried sick. I walked past the counter and spotted another letter on it, just like before.

_**Edward**_, it said the same thing as before. Is someone playing a sick joke on me? I opened it and saw that no one was playing a sick joke on me as it was a different letter from the first one.

_**My dear Edward,**_

_**I'm sorry I've been gone for so long. It's not safe. I'm assuming Alice told you? I'm praying that she is back home and safe. I'm in Ireland right now, about to head to the Artic. I miss you so much; I wish it wasn't like this.**_

_**I would ask you to run with me, but it isn't safe, Edward. I won't put your life in danger like mine is. I now have werewolves following me, so much more dangerous now. Remember that I love you and only you. I can't wait to be in your arms again, to feel safe with you and to have the feeling of protection and love. I shall be home soon. I just have to wait for the Volturi to give up on me before returning to you.**_

_**Be waiting for me, Edward.**_

_**Forever yours, Bella.**_

At least I knew how she felt. But how did she get it here? Did no one see her?

"Did anyone see Bella today?"

"Edward. She's in the Artic." Emmett sighed.

"I know. I just got a letter from her."

"What? Oh…yeah that…I saw her writing it. She must have used her illusion powers so I hadn't seen it." Alice looked over my shoulder and read it. "She'll come home, Edward. I know it." She promised me, before returning to Jasper and her kids.

**Aro's' Point of View**

We had been following Bella for a year now. Her scent was getting old and always going off into the sea. We stood at the water's edge, the slight breeze made hair blow in front of our face and Bella's scent in a different direction, which made it harder to find her. I growled in frustration.

"Why is she running so much?" I asked myself.

"She doesn't want to be caught." Jane pointed out.

"I know, Jane dear, but why must she make it so hard?"

"Because she doesn't want to join us." Alec pointed out.

"Maybe we should give up, Aro. We aren't going to catch her anytime soon." Marcus suggested.

"Finally someone sees that we can't get her!" Caius complained.

"My dear brothers, think about her power. I know she is a shield and she can create illusions. Imagine those two powers added to our guard!" I protested. I was determined not to give up. I had no idea why Isabella was being so difficult, but I didn't want to lose such a valuable gift. Caius sighed.

"Aro. We aren't going to catch her. Let's go." He said. I sighed and let them beat me. It was true. We were getting nowhere. We followed her and caught onto a pattern of where she was going to be next, but then she kept changing so we were getting no closer to catching her.

"All right. Let's go." And with that, we headed home.

**A/N: Woot! The Volturi have given up...or have they?**


	29. Chapter 28: I Knew You Loved Me

Chapter 28 - I Knew You Loved Me

**Bella's Point of View**

One year and three months. Man how much more boring could life get? One year and three months alone, running from the Volturi. I hadn't caught their scent in a while and I was currently in the forest of France. I pulled out my cell and considered dialing Alice's phone. No. I shouldn't. It's too much of a risk.

**Alice's Point of View**

We were just sitting around enjoying each other's company when I was hit with a vision.

_Bella was sitting in a forest; she pulled out her cell phone and looked at it, but put it away. Obviously not calling us._

My face fell as I returned back to reality.

"What's wrong, Alice?" Jasper asked me.

"Bella." Edward was more alert now. "She was considering calling us, I think, she didn't though." Edward groaned and started pacing. Alone for one year and three months and never knowing when his wife was coming home. Why couldn't she come home now? Surely they would have given up by now…oh wait…they _had_. I had _seen_ that, but Bella doesn't know. Won't she notice the lack of fresh scents from the Volturi?

**Bella's Point of View**

Another month passed and I wasn't getting any new smells. I ran to America and did a quick sweep over there, nothing there. I ran through all the paths they had followed. There was nothing new, absolutely nothing new. Maybe I should go home…I wasn't sure. I kept running and was back in America, only I was far from where I wanted to be. I was in Forks while everyone else was in Chicago. Should I return? Should I risk their lives? I didn't want the Volturi to catch me or anyone else. Why was this so hard? I walked the forests thinking about it all. I bit my lip. Why were the hardest decisions the ones that always got to me? I sighed. What to do…what to do…risk their lives or make myself happy by returning to them? I smiled when I made up my mind and ran off to home.

**Edward's Point of View**

I don't know how much longer I could take. I needed my Bella. I needed to see her, hear her, touch her and believe that she was okay. I couldn't trust these visions Alice had, they weren't always right. What if the Volturi hadn't given up like she had thought? There were so many questions to be answered and I could feel the panic rising in me again, and as soon as I started to feel panicked I felt the calm waves spreading through me. I smiled at Jasper.

"Thanks. I needed that." I told him. Jasper laughed and smiled back.

"No worries, Edward."

**Bella's Point of View**

Here I was. Home. But there was something wrong. It seemed empty and lonely. I unlocked the door and entered the cottage. It was dark and dusty inside. There were no signs of life. I panicked. Was he gone? Had he left forever? Then I remembered he was with Alice and Jasper. He wouldn't have returned here, there were too many memories of us here. He would have been miserable here…then again he would have been miserable overall. I smiled as I thought of a brilliant idea and started cleaning up the house. I was done in hours, it was clean and dust free. Now, I had to put my plan into action. I began to focus with everything that I had; this was going to be tough.

**Edward's Point of View**

I paced the room, debating whether I should go after her. Alice had unplugged her home phone and I had turned my cell off in order to have some peace and quiet. Alice, Jasper, Oscar, Juliet, Rosalie and Emmett had gone out. They were attempting being in the world of humans. They weren't in Chicago of course, no, they were far from here. They had gone to England or France or something. I didn't know and I didn't care. I just needed to know about how to get my Bella back. I had to go after her. I could follow her scent…I heard the door open and I assumed that Carlisle was here; I tried to read his mind. Nothing. I turned and saw her standing there. Could it really be?

"Bella?" She smiled at me.

"Hey." She replied. She didn't come to me; I took a few steps toward her, which she took a few steps back, a huge smile on her face.

"Is something wrong?" She laughed and shook her head.

"Everything is peachy!" She replied. I frowned. This wasn't like my Bella. She didn't usually back away from me. She didn't usually say 'everything is peachy' and this Bella didn't sound quite right. Her laugh was off it wasn't the same. Could she have changed so much within a year and four months? I also made note of how she greeted me. Usually she would have hugged me or kissed me or something. So I knew, something wasn't right.

"Why are you backing away?" She giggled.

"Catch me if you can!" And she disappeared. I followed her quickly, staying right on her heel. We ran through the forest and I was about to reach out for her when she disappeared. I looked at the door in front of me; it was the door to our cottage. The one I hadn't been in for it held too many memories. I reached out to the doorknob, wondering why I was here and if I was doing the right thing. I gulped as I took the doorknob and twisted it. I was trying to control my emotions; I didn't want to break down. I pushed the door open slightly and saw how light it was inside. I took a step in and noticed it was clean. That wasn't right, shouldn't it be dusty as hell?

"Edward." The sweet voice of my Bella came from the other side of the room. I turned and saw her sitting on the couch. She smiled and ran to me, hugging me close before kissing me passionately. She was really here, my love, my life, my wife, my everything. I kissed her back just as eagerly. My hands went to her hair and held her head there. I traced my tongue traced against her lower lip and she granted me entrance. It had been so long since I had seen her and she still looked, acted and tasted the same as ever. Maybe there was a bit of animal blood on her lips, but that didn't bother me, Bella was here, really here, in my arms. Forever.

**Bella's Point of View**

I broke away, gasping for air that was not needed. Edward kissed down my neck, across my collarbone to my shoulder.

"Bella, I missed you so much." Edward whispered. His voice was filled with pain and agony. I felt terrible; I had never meant to cause him such pain. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his neck.

"I know, Edward. I missed you too. I'm so sorry." I whispered. Edward bent down slightly and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and let him carry me upstairs, my face still buried in his neck. Edward lay us down on the bed, him on top of me, and kissed me deeply. His hands traveled up and down my sides. They reached the hem of my shirt and he tugged lightly before pulling away and taking off my shirt. I began to unbutton his shirt; I cannot believe how long I've waited for this. I traced my hands over his chest, his muscles twitched. I looked up at him and smiled, he smiled back before attacking my lips once more, his hands traveled to my jeans and he started taking them off. I then trailed my hands, very slowly, to his pants and I heard him moan. I eventually got his pants off and his boxers were left. He reached behind me and unclasped my bra before pulling down my underwear. He practically ripped off his boxers before placing himself between me. We made love passionately that very night.

**A/N: Okay I totally suck at lemons...that's why that one wasn't a good lemon or a complete one at that! Anyway...ummm only a few more chapters and then the story is finito!! Enjoy!!**


	30. Chapter 29: Next Time, I'm Going Too

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 29 – Next Time, I'm Going Too.

**Edward's Point of View**

Bella and I lay under the sheets, as we usually did when we were in the cottage, Bella had her eyes closed, though she couldn't sleep. I couldn't help but admire her beauty. She was here. Finally here, with me and she would be here with her friends…until she ran again. But the next time she ran, she was taking me.

"Bella, love?" I whispered in her ear.

"Yeah?"

"If you ever run again –"

"Which hopefully I won't."

"I'm going with you." She rolled over and looked at me.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to be in that sort of danger like I was."

"Bella, I'm not waiting another year and four months for you while you run away from the Volturi."

"I wasn't just on the run from the Volturi." She mumbled. I frowned at her.

"What?" She sighed and played with her fingers.

"The werewolves were after me to. Don't you remember what I wrote in that second letter?"

"Oh." I stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. I wrapped my arms tighter and around her, holding her closer to me. "We'll be fine. Two vampires against six or seven werewolves is better than one."

"And you're talking to the vampire who can create illusions!" I laughed and kissed her nose.

"Don't worry about it, love. But either way, next time you run, I'm coming with you." She sighed.

"Edward –" I silenced her with my finger on her lips.

"No. There is no choice. I'm not waiting around for you to come home when I don't know when or if I'll ever see you again. The past one year and four months was hell, without you and I'm not letting you run off anywhere without me."

"Wanna bet?" She teased.

"I'll bet on Alice." She grimaced. Of course she knew that Alice would see her.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

We were taking out time, walking through the forest hand in hand, towards Alice and Jasper's apartment. I then remembered when she didn't approach me in the apartment when she arrived.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"Back in the apartment…when you showed up…you weren't the same…" I looked at her and she smiled at me.

"I can't get my illusions of people perfect, Edward. And besides, you weren't supposed to touch her, she was supposed to lead you to home to me." She laughed at my expression.

"You made an illusion?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I wanted to go home, Edward, I wanted to be home with you and only you. Personally, I think it was a good idea."

"Well, I agree with that." She beamed at me. "How do you think Alice will be?"

"Don't know…she's already seen me with you, but she knows that my illusions show up in her mind…so I could be playing an illusion on her…possibly…"

"You wouldn't."

"Haha! I should have thought about something a long time. Should have had an illusion here, but I can't hold them up for too long. Still just getting longer."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Bella's Point of View**

"BELLA!" Alice yelled once we walked through the door. She instantly ran into me and hugged me close.

"Hey there Ali." I kissed her spiky hair.

"I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too. How's the power going?" She groaned.

"It's horrible. Some of the things I see and they come unexpected!! I hate it." She complained.

"Don't worry, they'll die down eventually." She rolled her eyes.

"How about yours?" She asked as she poked me in the stomach.

"Well. I'm working on the shield and my illusions are getting better. But I need to perfect my people illusions." Jasper and Alice looked confused.

"Why?" They asked in unison.

"Well, I used one on Edward…didn't really seem like me. First time though, so it must have been close with the hair and stuff." Everyone laughed.

"Welcome home, Bella." Jasper said, giving me a hug.

"Thanks Jasper. Where are Emmett and Rosalie?"

"Right here!" Emmett boomed from beside me.

"Emmett!"

"Hey there little one." He said as he grabbed me in a big bear hug. Once he put me down I turned to face Rose.

"Hey Rose.

"Welcome back, Bella!!" She squealed as she hugged me. We walked into the living room and just talked and caught up with one another. Edward played with my fingers on my right hand the whole time and he stared at me for the whole time too. Eventually, Emmett and Rosalie had to run off hunting while Jasper and Alice had to tend to the kids. Alice was in a daze before shooting a death glare at Edward. Edward just chuckled at her. Reading minds I suppose. Once they were out of the room I looked up at Edward, he was still staring.

"Have you been staring at me the whole time?" I asked. He smiled, completely unrepentant.

"I haven't seen you for a year and four months, what else am I supposed to do but not stare at my beautiful wife?" I rolled my eyes and kissed him tenderly. Edward deepened our kiss and wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me closer and tighter. Edward's tongue had just traced my bottom lip when we heard Alice clear her throat from behind us.

"Go away." Edward mumbled against my lips. I chuckled and pulled back, looking up at my pixie friend who had her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yes?" I asked in a polite tone. She smiled teasingly.

"Not in front of the kids, Bella and Edward. You should know better." Alice said as she pointed to the two bundles in Jasper's arms.

"Oh! Oscar and Juliet!!"

**Edward's Point of View**

Bella jumped up from the couch and ran over to Jasper, taking Juliet in her arms. The way she stared at the little one made my heart crack, realizing that I had taken her away from her natural life. The way she looked at the child with such admiration made me want to scream, why did I have to be so selfish to make her mine instead of giving her the life she should have had?

\/\/\/\/\/\/

Bella and I sat on the couch in Alice and Jasper's apartment, baby-sitting their children as they hunted with Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie. I held her hand and her head rested on my shoulder. I just kept on thinking about how much love Bella had in her eyes when she looked at Juliet and Oscar. Bella seemed to sense that something was wrong and she shifted so she could face me.

"What's wrong?" She whispered touching my face lightly. I shook my head and looked out the window. "It's not nothing, Edward. I know something is wrong, your face has a far away look on it and your posture is so tense." She rubbed my shoulder. Again, I didn't answer her. How could I tell her, the love of my life, that I was a selfish creature who took her away from everything she could have had? She sighed and we sat in silence. "Edward, please tell me." She pleaded. I looked and saw her hurt expression. I was hurting her, great, just what I didn't want to do; hurt her.

"It's nothing, Bella. I was just thinking about the way you looked when you held Juliet and Oscar." I whispered. She stared into my eyes for a moment; the hurt vanished from her face and was replaced by understanding.

"You regret taking me away from things that I could have had." She stated in a whisper. I looked away again and she ran her hand through my hair, over and over. "Edward, you don't need to feel like that. Yes, I love kids. That doesn't mean I wish I had one. It would be nice to have a child to call my own, but I don't care that I can't." She was begging for me to understand.

"I was selfish." I closed my eyes. She put her hands either side of my face and turned my face to look at her, she waited till I opened my eyes. When I did, I could tell that she was angry. She hated it when I beat myself up.

"No. You are not." She growled.

"Yes. I am. Bella if I wasn't selfish I wouldn't have taken you from your world and been so determined to make you fall in love with me just so I could have you forever." I argued.

"So? What if this was also what I wanted? That doesn't make you selfish because I wanted it too, Edward. I wanted to be with you and only you. I wanted to be your forever, I still do. Nothing else matters, Edward, nothing." There was a long silence. "Don't beat yourself up over this, Edward. Sure I had a chance to have children of my own with a human. But I didn't want that, I didn't need that, Edward. All I wanted and needed, from when I fell in love with you, was to be yours. To be with you forever and I have no regrets about anything. Not marrying you, not falling in love with you, not you changing me. Nothing. Don't regret any of it, Edward. It was all worth it." Her voice was soft now. I sighed. She had a strong point, it didn't completely remove the guilt, but I was glad that she wanted me too. "Okay?" She whispered.

"Okay." She smiled faintly, kissed me on the lips gently and hugged me. I hugged her back. I closed my eyes, perfectly content with the moment. She wanted me just like I wanted her and nothing could ever change that.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Ten Years Later**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Ten years had passed and Bella and I had been traveling, exploring the world properly as she put it. We had been to so many countries and Alice scolded us for disappearing for such a long time. We currently resided in Ireland and Bella loved it. The werewolves hadn't bothered us and the Volturi hadn't returned, we kept in contact with Alice frequently so she could tell us if they were planning to come after us.

"What do you think?" I whispered in Bella's ear as she looked around at the new house.

"It's beautiful." She said in complete awe. It was a rather large house, but that was because Esme and Carlisle would soon be joining us. They were like parents to us and we decided to keep close so we would travel as a family. Emmett and Rosalie traveled alone, but they were in contact with us a lot. Alice and Jasper had to move from town to town with the whole vampire issue, but otherwise they were alone with their children.

"Do you think Esme will like it?"

"Of course! It's rather…traditional…Esme like traditional things doesn't she?"

"Yes." I smirked at Bella, she had learnt a lot about Carlisle and Esme as they visited us more frequently than the other's. There was a knock on the door, I left my Bella wondering to go and answer it. I smiled as I saw Carlisle and Esme standing there with their bags.

"Carlisle, Esme. Come in." They smiled back as they entered the room. I shook hands with Carlisle and Esme kissed my cheek and gave me a hug, Bella ran into the room that moment.

"Carlisle! Esme! It's so good to see you!" Bella hugged both Carlisle and Esme; they were definitely like parents to her. She had never really gotten to see them after she was changed and she was sad. She had loved her mother so much.

Bella's Point of View

Edward and I lounged on the couch while we waited for Esme and Carlisle to return from their hunting trip. They were so much like parents to us and I was happy to have parent figures again. We had agreed that should we ever move and start school again, Edward and I were adopted, and together, while Esme and Carlisle were out parents. I was fine with that, so was Edward. Esme and Carlisle returned at that moment.

"How have you been?" I asked Esme as she sat down.

"Very well dear and yourself?" She smiled sweetly at me.

"Wonderful." Esme patted my hand.

"What have you two been doing for the past ten years?" Carlisle asked in interest.

"Traveling." Edward replied as he played with some of my hair.

"Oh really? Where have you been?"

"England, Ireland, France, Russia, Germany, Australia, New Zealand, Asia, Italy." Edward started ranting off about the places we had been.

"All around the world then?" Carlisle asked as he chuckled.

"Well. I haven't been _all_ around the world, Bella had though." Edward smiled slyly at me. I grimaced as I remembered that time alone.

"Really? How so?" Esme asked in astonishment.

"I was on the run from the Volturi when I went to the Artic and Antarctica." I explained shyly. Esme laughed.

"You most certainly have been all around the world, Bella dear." She said, still laughing.

**A/N: Aww? Cute? Sad? Bad? Good? I can't think of anymore describing words. My head is overloaded with ideas and school stuff. Argh! Bye everyone!!**


	31. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Epilogue

Edward and I sat in the cafeteria, hand in hand, watching as everyone talked to each other and laughed and stared at us, the new bees. It had been sixty years since we had been with Esme and Carlisle and the Volturi hadn't bothered me again so we were here, in Forks, as students. To be honest, it felt nice to be back in my hometown, but I didn't really want to go through school again. Edward chuckled.

"What?" I whispered.

"Nothing, just someone's thoughts." He replied, still chuckling. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Who's?" He pointed at the door and there stood Rose and Emmett. I smiled, they noticed us and walked over to us, hand in hand and smiling.

"Hey you two. Haven't seen you in a while." Rose said as she sat from across me.

"I know. What have you been up to?" I asked. Rose and Emmett looked at each other.

"Just…exploring." Emmett replied with a goofy grin. I grimaced.

"Ew! You guys. That's disgusting!" I complained. Edward had a very disturbed look on his face.

"Could you two _please_ control your thoughts? I don't want to hear that!" He hissed at them, too low for any humans to hear. Rose and Emmett chuckled but nodded.

"So. Have the Volturi caught up with you yet?" Rose asked.

"Nope. Not yet. Hopefully never." I replied with a smile. Rose laughed. Edward squeezed my hand; I looked at him and saw him glaring over my head. I turned and saw none other than the Joshua Simmons. "Yes, Josh?" I asked in a bored voice, I knew what was coming. He had been hitting on me since we arrived here, which was three days ago. His smile was supposed to look seductive but failed miserably. I honestly didn't see why all the girls here drooled over him.

"Hey babe? What's up?" He asked.

"I'm not your babe and the sky is up." I told him. Rose, Emmett and Edward snickered. I honestly disliked this boy and so did Edward, he was always complaining about him. Josh chuckled.

"That's not what I meant, but whatever. How are you?"

"The same as I was half an hour ago, Joshua." I replied coldly. I really did wish he would go away!

"Wanna go somewhere else?" Okay I knew what that meant.

"No! How many times do I have to tell you that I'm already seeing someone?" I practically screeched. He just chuckled, obviously not giving up.

"Who is that 'someone'?" He asked.

"Edward." He glared at Edward.

"I'll change that." He muttered as he turned and walked away. We weren't supposed to hear it, but with our fantastic vampire hearing, we could. Edward, Emmett and Rose were in hysterics now. I glared at Rose.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, you know you're going to get it all now Rose." She stopped laughing and looked at me with a disgusted expression. Edward and Emmett laughed harder. "Same goes for you two." I told them coldly. They shut up; Edward had been having troubles with girls for the past few days and had no right to laugh at me. I knew that Rose would be getting it worse than me because, clearly, she was prettier than me. I wasn't surprised that Edward and Emmett were getting it, I mean Emmett was good looking and every girl would want him and Edward was drop dead gorgeous and I knew that. I had to stop myself from strangling every girl who flirted with him.

- - -

Edward and I walked into biology and sat down, ready for the most boring lesson in the planet. Mrs. Gibes was a pain in the ass. She was old and boring, she drawled on and on forever. From across the room, Alexander winked at me. I shuddered lightly. Edward noticed and looked at me with a confused expression.

"The creep over there, Alexander." I told him in a low voice. Edward glared at Alexander and then looked away and out the window.

- - -

Finally! The end of the day! I was relieved about that. Edward and I headed out to the car, hand in hand and I was smiling along with Edward. He went to the driver's side and I was about to get in the passengers side when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and my smile vanished. Tybalt stood behind me with a psycho maniac smile on his face.

"Yeah?" I asked after a few minutes of silence. He hadn't said anything and was just staring at me. Eventually he stared to lean in. I quickly slapped him, with my human force, and glared at him. The idiot. Why couldn't guys here nail it into their brains that I was taken? Was that too hard? Edward acted as though I hadn't slapped him, though you could see the red mark on his cheek from my hand, he just winked and walked away. I got in the car and saw Edward's knuckles clutching the steering wheel with so much force that it was about to break. I saw the deadly look on his face as he glared at the back of Tybalt's head. I stroked his arm gently and he relaxed as he started the car and drove off. He never dropped the deadly look on his face. We walked inside and he stormed off to the room, ignoring Esme. I watched him leave and flinched as I heard our bedroom door slam. I looked at her apologetically and she looked at me confused.

"We're having a hard time with boys and girls at our school." I explained. Esme chuckled and nodded, as she understood. I ran after Edward, closing the door gently behind me. He sat on the edge of the bed with his hands clenched into fists and glaring at the wall. I walked over and sat beside him, rubbing his back soothingly. He didn't relax instantly, it took him about half an hour to relax. I didn't mind; I just sat there next to him, rubbing his back. I rested my head on his shoulder and waited for him to relax in complete silence. Finally, he let out a sigh and stroked my cheek.

"Sorry." He murmured. I shrugged and looked at his face, he was still looking at the wall.

"It's nothing. You're annoyed like any over protective boyfriend would be." He shot me a glare.

"I think husband is the proper term." He growled. I smiled slightly and rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, we're boyfriend and girlfriend to the students. So at school, I'm your girlfriend and at home I'm your wife." Edward growled and wrapped his arm around my waist and laid me on my back on the bed so he was on top of me.

"You're my wife twenty-four seven. No arguments. Anytime, anywhere." He growled at me before he bent down and kissed me neck.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked as he trailed his nose up and down my jaw line, breathing in deeply.

"Almost." He said as he brought his lips to mine. He kissed me gently and passionately. He pulled away and smiled at me. "Better." I laughed and smiled at him.

"Is that all it takes?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"You're the only thing that makes me feel better. Never forget that." I smiled at him and sat up as my phone started ringing. I checked the ID. It was Alice.

"Hey Ali what's up?" I asked her.

"The sky. That's beside the point. Bad news." I groaned.

"The Volturi?" I guessed. Alice giggled while I glared at the floor. "Not funny." I muttered.

"No, it was funny because you're close. The Volturi and some newborns are coming…after you. Don't ask me who's leading the newborns, but they are looking for you." I growled.

"Great! Now I can't run to Antarctica for protection!!"

"Calm down, Bells. It'll be fine. You run off and be safe. Love you."

"Yeah, yeah. Love you too." I snapped the phone shut and stuffed it in my pocket.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked as I grabbed my bag and started loading a few pieces of clothing in it.

"Um…for a run." I really didn't want Edward in danger now that there were newborns after me as well.

"Bella. I heard that the Volturi are coming after you. We made an agreement that the next time they do, I would come with you." Edward stated as he grabbed my wrists and turned to make me face him.

"Edward. I don't want you in danger because of the damn Volturi and some newborns who are all after me!" I growled. Edward stared at me with wide eyes.

"The Volturi _and_ some newborns?" He asked in disbelief. I nodded, hoping that it would change his mind. I didn't want him in danger because of me. But my hopes were not fulfilled. He looked at me with determination. "Doesn't matter. We are in this together. I am not going to wait around for you not knowing when you'll come back." I sighed and gave up. There was no point fighting. We packed a few essentials in our bags and headed down stairs, hand in hand. I quickly grabbed my phone and dialed Alice's number.

"Hello?"

"Alice, it's me again. Where are the Volturi and the newborns?" I asked. We needed to know where they were currently to make our escape.

"The Volturi are leaving Italy in one day. The newborns, however, are in Ireland. They're heading for Forks in about an hour." I groaned.

"Thanks Alice. Keep an eye out and keep in contact with me." I told her as we reached the bottom of the stairs. Esme and Carlisle looked at us with confused expressions along with Rose and Emmett.

"All righty. Bye now!" And she hung up. I closed the phone and stuffed it in my pocket.

"The newborns are in Ireland, heading for here in one hour. The Volturi are headed for here from Italy in one day. Our best shot is Australia. So we head…east." I explained to Edward, he nodded.

"What's going on?" Esme demanded as we headed for the door.

"The Volturi are after me again and this time there are newborns after me…don't ask me why. But I'm leaving for everyone's safety and Edward is joining me." I explained. Esme looked sad.

"When will we see you?" She asked in a very sad voice.

"I don't know. It might be a while with the Volturi _and_ some newborns on our trail." I explained. She nodded and hugged me close before passing me to Rose.

"We'll see you soon." Rose said. I smiled sadly and hugged Emmett.

"Miss you loads, Bells." He whispered in my ear.

"Miss you too, Emmett."

"We're sorry to be leaving you guys after you just got here. Take care. How long will you be here, Carlisle?" Edward said.

"A few years." He replied. Edward nodded.

"Hopefully we'll be back by then." Edward said as he wrapped his arm around my waist and headed out the door.

"Bye!" Everyone called from the door and we sprinted off into the forest, heading east for Australia.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Seven Months Later**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"How long do we stay here?" Edward asked as we arrived in the Artic again.

"However long we can. We have to move though, the newborns are still following." I replied. Edward nodded and we headed across the Artic. I looked at Edward and saw his pitch black eyes. "We need to hunt." I stated.

"Don't worry. I can hold it out a bit longer." He replied in a hard tone. But the scent of a polar bear crossed us and he attacked it, drinking its blood to satiate his thirst.

"Sure about that?" I asked with an amused expression as I watched him. I crossed the scent of another polar bear and I quickly jumped at that one, satiating my thirst. It wasn't as good as a grizzly bear or mountain lion, but it would have to do.

"Were do we get rid of it now?" Edward asked, standing next to me.

"I don't know." I replied, frowning. Eventually Edward hid the carcasses. Don't ask me where, but Edward hid them. "Let's go." I smiled at Edward as I took his hand and we made our way across the Artic.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Six Months Later**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"Alice? You there?" I asked as I held the phone to my ear. Edward and I were currently in England.

"Yes. What is it?" She asked in a bored voice.

"Hey! I'm sorry that I'm boring. Has either of them given up?" I asked. Alice chuckled.

"Not quite. The Volturi are holding out longer than they did last year in hopes of catching you and your mysterious partner." I growled. I didn't want them to catch Edward. Edward squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"Anything else?" I demanded.

"The newborns are going to give up soon. I'll let you know when the Volturi give out."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Take care!!" And she hung up.

"Let's go. I can't want to go home." I whispered and we headed off again.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Two Years Later**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"Okay. I'm getting tired of running. Aren't you?" I asked Edward as I sat down in the forest of Canada, we were staying well clear of Forks.

"I know. But I'm with you and that's all that matters to me. I'm glad I don't have to wait for you for three years…that would be pure hell." Edward replied with a smile as he sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I rested my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes. Is this really what life would be like for me? Like peacefully for a while until I have to run away from the Volturi? What is up with that? My phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked in a bored voice.

"Geez! I didn't know you were so bored of me. I haven't talked to you in two years." I heard Alice's cheery voice coming from the other side. I smiled.

"Sorry. I didn't check my ID. I'm so tired of running and so is Edward." I explained.

"It's cool. Anyway. The newborns gave up about two months ago and the Volturi are about to give up."

"Sweet heaven have mercy!" I stated.

"Um…what?" Both Alice and Edward asked me at the same time.

"Don't worry. I'm feeling a little weird."

"Uh-huh. Anyway. Esme and Carlisle have moved, just so you know. They are now in England. You can track them right?" Alice informed me.

"Of course! I'm an expert at tracking." Alice scoffed.

"Dream on."

"Hey! I'm doing better than Edward."

"Oi! I'm not that bad!" Edward complained. I laughed and elbowed him. Alice laughed too.

"All right. I'll leave you two love runners alone now."

"Love runners?" I asked. She laughed a silvery laugh.

"Yah! Anyway. Bye!"

"Bye." I hung up.

"Ready to go?" I asked, standing up and holding out my hand to Edward. He took it and stood up.

"You betcha. Let's go home." He said and we started running for England.

**A/N: Isn't it wonderful? Personally, I thought it would be a bit boring, but who cares? That's the end everyone! I hope you liked it!!**


	32. Sequel?

Hey everyone!

Someone asked if I was going to write a sequel for this story and I have to say that I will not.

I hope you all enjoyed it!!


End file.
